The End War I - Overworld Awakening
by FireBornOmega
Summary: Two Brothers awake in the Overworld with no memory and no cause. But when they are rescued from demonic creatures, they soon realise they are not who they think they are. It is a quest of race and discovery to decide whether this century long war will finally come to an end... or if this was never really a war to begin with. I do not own Minecraft. Please R&R. (RE-INITIATED)
1. Foreword

**DISCLAIMER**

* * *

I do not own Minecraft. It is the property of Mojang. I write this in honour of the Minecraft gaming experience.

**The actual story begins at Chapter 4!**

**Chapter 2 is background information and Chapter 3 is the Chapter Outline.**

**IMPORTANT!**

* * *

**All chapters' formatting has been changed for easier reading!**

**Inspiration**

* * *

First, I would like to say what a great thrill it was to play Minecraft. Never in my life had I met such a prestigious and extravagant game that could deliver a great gaming experience. This is what had made me wonder at what more could be achieved in this "life-like" simulation game, and that is what inspired me to write the End War trilogy. I promise to deliver a good quality story in which all Minecraft fans can truly embrace the full experience of Minecraft.

**Acknowledgements**

* * *

I send my acknowledgements to all my friends for motivating me to embrace my writing side and telling me to keep going. I also send acknowledgements to my parents who even disapprove of my writing with my constant abandonment of unfinished stories have too motivated me to continue with this story. And I promise that I **WILL** finish this story and I **WILL** finish the trilogy.


	2. Background Information

**Map of the Overworld**

* * *

Completed. Link is on my profile page

* * *

**Here is some background information of the story**

* * *

**Months of the Year in the Overworld**

Months are in chronological order

Summer: Firedawn, Sunflare, Solarpyre

Autumn: Lunarain, Skyharvest, Seedend

Winter: Frostbreak, Tundrafall, Snowdusk

Spring: Heartbloom, Floralight, Vapourtide

* * *

**Regional information**

_**Lorana**_

Population: 1 311 374

Major Cities  
Omega City (Overworld/Minecraftia Capital): 1 104 411

Biomes: Grassland, Forest, Mountain, Jungle

Landmarks: Omega Range, Talisman Chasm, Temple of Jeb

Guilds: none

_**Caurun**_

Population: 1 047 432

Major Cities  
Sentinel: 749 804  
Iyuna: 241 107

Biomes: Desert

Landmarks: Challenger's Chasm, Sentinel Bridge, Aegis Dunes

Guilds: Shadow/Assassins Guild (Iyuna)

_**Suron**_

Population: 622 140

Major Cities  
Elegance: 410 364

Biome: Forest, Mountain, Desert, Plains

Landmarks: Temple of Notch, Gold Rock Peninsula, Crystal Spire Range

Guilds: Mercenary Guild (Elegance)

_**Bherok**_

Population: 831 475

Major Cities  
Telena: 596 722

Biomes: Grasslands, Forest, Desert, Mountain

Landmarks: Crystal Spire Range, Xenon Bay Hotel Resort, Illume Coast

Guilds: Warrior's Guild (Telena)

_**Tozdor**_

Population: 584 219

Major Cities  
Thargon: 479 357  
Hydros: 56 411

Biomes: Red Rock, Desert

Landmarks: Red Rock Cliffs, Red Fang Canal

Guilds: none

_**Guyan**_

Population: 404 129

Major Cities  
Imperium: 170 496  
Osara: 93 294

Biomes: Jungle, Mountain, Grasslands

Landmarks: Imperium City, Lake Guyan, Temple of Notch

Guilds: Mage Guild (Imperium)

_**Cryos**_

Population: 351 741

Major Cities  
Cryos City: 298 124

Biomes: Ice

Landmarks: Pinnacle Mountain, The Crystal City, Temple of Notch

Guilds: none

_**Shattered Islands**_

Population: 250 (military occupants)

Major Cities  
Paladin _(destroyed)_, highest population recorded: 204 553

Biome: Forest, Grasslands, Ash

Landmarks: Mt. Heldron, Paladin City (_destroyed)_

Guilds: none


	3. Chapters

**CHAPTERS**

* * *

01. An Ending

02. Lost Lineage

03. A Sudden Salvation

04. River Rapids

05. Son of the End

06. Omega Heights

07. The King of Minecraftia

08. Two Journeys

09. Caurun Awaits

10. Ambushed

11. Scorching Sands

12. Battle on the Bridge

13. Dark Negotiations

14. The Archmage

15. Iyuna's Shadow

16. Insight from Darkness

17. A First Impression

18. The Blade Mage

19. The Death Rogue


	4. Chapter 01 - An Ending

**14 Lunarain E1 779**

He stood domineeringly over his opponent whom he had engaged in combat for the last two hours. It was the greatest victory anyone would ever have and he would be the one who would receive such glory. When everyone else could not face the challenge, he alone accepted the fate and ventured into the dimension unknown to all humans.

It was one floating island composed of several blocks of pale yellow stone that served as the base of operations of the Endermen… and their leader, which was this creature. He had bested all the endermen and was close to ending the beast's life.

He knew it held power and great knowledge, only intended for acts of darkness. He knew that if it wasn't stopped, it would spread its darkness on the Overworld and infect every human that resided back home. He would not allow such an outcome to occur.

He stood proud in his enchanted diamond armour with Feather Falling and Fire Protection, both at level four, given to him by the great Council sworn to protect humanity and his diamond greatsword crafted from the Essence Forge – located in Concorde City in the Aetherworld dimension – composed of all the attack enchantments at the highest level, a combination that rarely occurred.

He had called this weapon "The Heaven's Blade," as no other blade in any other dimension could compare to its might. The valiant warrior observed the beast should attempt to counter attack but came to no avail. It just laid there – its black skin complimenting the black void that surrounded the island – in defeat staring with its lifeless purple eyes at the warrior with pure hatred, and yet respect.

"Now that I've bested you, tell me what you are?" asked the warrior.

"My name is of no concern to you, weakling," growled the beast with a dark booming voice, "Many fear me, here and across all dimensions and my death will not stop what will meant to be, in fact, it will only bring more darkness about."

"You're deceiving yourself you demented creature of darkness!"

The beast attempted to lift itself up but came to no avail. It was badly injured and would soon be slain by the warrior. The warrior persisted at the creature, seeking more information and knowledge on its once successful future plans.

"No one insults the Ender Dragon and lives to tell the tale," said the creature.

"So that is what they call you," replied the warrior feeling half-relieved to know that he was dealing with a mythical being that many thought did not exist.

"Does it matter?" replied the dragon, "If you were smart, you will let me live so that the darkness does not spread into the other dimensions."

"You are a pathetic liar."

"Heed my word, human. You will be responsible for the destruction of all humanity if you destroy me now. Let me live and let me conquer so that such an evil cannot rise!"

The warrior ignored the dragon's pathetic cry for mercy and brought his sword into position, ready to deliver the final blow. He knew the Ender Dragon was lying and that it greatly feared him for having bested it in the ultimate battle. The warrior had had enough of the dragon's bickering and was eager to end it and return home and receive the hero's welcome he so rightly deserved.

"Any last words, Dragon," said the warrior menacingly.

The dragon eyed him fiendishly.

"My end will spark a new beginning."

"Pity."

The warrior then plunged his sword into the dragon's head. Purple beams of light emitted from its head and all over its body. It screamed with great vigour, never having experienced a pain as sharp as this before. The warrior held his grip on his sword as the beams of the dying dragon attempted to repel him into the dark void of the end. He committed and vowed to destroy the dragon and ensure that he returned home as a hero, not a corpse.

"DIE!" screamed the warrior.

"YOU'VE DAMNED YOURSELF!" were the dragon's final words.

The island then began to crumble. The entire void began to warp and alter, like a black hole had just emerged. The warrior instantly fell to the ground, the greatsword still trapped inside the Ender Dragon's head, struggling to return to his feet with the dimension's quaking. It was unlike anything he had seen. He couldn't understand why this was happening.

He looked up and saw the void cracking and falling apart, afraid he may never return to the Overworld. He gazed at the dragon, its screams suddenly dire with the purple beams beginning to burst through its skin as it entered the final stages of submitting to the death's scythe.

"What have you done, dragon!" demanded the warrior, thinking it was the best thing to ask.

"THE PROPHECY IS REALISED!" the dragon boomed back.

This confused the warrior. That was not what the prophecy stipulated.

"It said that your reign would end once I killed you and that I would return home as a legend!"

"You misread it! Once I am killed, this dimension would fall and a new life would be born from this, one even stronger than me. Your people sent you here to your own death! They knew what it actually meant!"

The dragon cried in pain as the island began to crumble. The warrior only managed to get to his knees and support himself. He searched for the Ender Portal to return home, but surprisingly there was none. Indeed the prophecy was a lie, which had caused him to believe that the Council had sent him here to die, that if he should fail, it would just prolong the war.

He didn't want to believe the dragon, but everything around him gave him enough reason to not doubt the dragon. This neglect turned to hatred inside the warrior, as his own race had left him to die on this forsaken island in this dimension of doom. The dragon sensed his growing hatred and that was all that was needed.

"Once I return to the Overworld, I will kill them all," said the warrior with a growing darkness.

"And you will," said the dragon, "In time."

The warrior looked to the dying dragon, but before he could comment, the island gave way and soon pieces of the island began to fall in the void of the end. The ender dragon was destroyed, and the warrior fell into oblivion.


	5. Chapter 02 - Lost Lineage

**22 Firedawn E2 144**

Ruse and Dean Dyewood woke up in a world that was unbeknownst to them, greeted by the clouds that steadily elapsed as the sun hovered directly above. Ruse sat up, holding both his head and stomach in a pain that was so concentrated that it was difficult for him to overcome gravity's weight and stand on his two feet.

He could also feel his sweat emerge from his dark brown hair and soothingly run down his face, past his navy blue eyes. He looked over to his little brother who lay in the dirt, showing slight movement. That was all that he knew, he could not think back to anything before then and that bothered him.

If he didn't know anything back then, then how is it that he knew his brother? Something was not right as was the land they were in. The elevation of the land comprised of geometrics, like one metre steps in order to navigate inclines or declines.

The sun was to his right, so he knew he was gazing at the elegant southern horizon, decorated by small hills of natural grassland biomes unaffected by any natural disorders. He turned his attention to the west, where his eyes locked on a lush forest of trees which then spurred an idea in his mind.

_We need to survive!_ He pointed out firmly, _who knows what danger lurks in these disloyal lands? We must survive! We must survive!_ Of course, Dean would be a great help, if he would stop lying there as though the whole world had ended. Even so, it had just begun.

Ruse turned Dean over to his side, inspecting his face, his blue eyes and black curly hair which went well with his black tank top and blue denims. Soon his eyes began to flutter and he focused his gaze on the surrounding environment, contemplating his surroundings of the grassland biome. He looked above him to be greeted by his brother who kept watch over him.

"Where... where are we?" said Dean, holding his hand to his head, like he was knocked by a bull, let alone a horse.

"I'm not sure?" answered Ruse, "Do you know what happened before we got here."

"How should I know? Does it look like I know?!"

As much as he expected, Dean was rebellious and cocky and was quick to rebuke whenever he was questioned about his capabilities or prior knowledge, though that included the positives as well as the negatives.

Needless to say, he could not handle criticism and that is what built his personality. By contrast, Ruse had a persevering attitude and always strived for perfection, a trait he himself considered a weakness and Dean considered a blessing.

Spiritual and intellectually tuned, Ruse only aims to keep the two of them safe as they are all that remains of their family. _But if I know that I had a family, then how can I not think back to them, _he thought to himself, frustrated at the circumstances, _it makes no sense at all. The last thing I remember was my dream before I woke up just now. Everything else is blank._

Dean finally got onto his feet and took in his surroundings. Fortunately for Ruse, Dean had survival experience whereas he had fighting and geographical experience. It was hard to describe, but Ruse could remember where everything was just by being there once.

With this ability, he would be able to traverse huge metropolises and vast oceans. Something that Dean considered valuable to their cause, which he knew would come soon. The brothers ventured towards the forest Ruse had spotted having crossed over a slight incline on the way and were soon greeted by a sign at the entrance. It read:

_Lorana Forest_

_Omega City:_

_1 000 kilo blocks_

_Safe Journeys_

"Omega City?" queried Ruse with disbelief obvious in his voice.

"Why does that concern you?" asked Dean, "We only found out about it today."

Ruse paused.

"It's nothing, little brother," he lied, "Come on, we need to get some wood and build us a shelter. You still know how to do that right?"

"Of course I do. I may not remember anything before this day, but I know how to survive, let's go."

Ruse's method of changing the subject worked. That dream of his was life-threatening and the less Dean knew of it, the better. If he told him about his vision, then it wouldn't bode well for the both of them. All he knew was the destruction he saw all happened at Omega City.

Beautiful skyscraper high buildings burning, emitting smoke, a red sky that tainted the skies above and the aroma of fallen warriors and dead families littering the streets overwhelmed by the dark skinned monsters all led by a vague beast of pure power and darkness and the only mark he could remember was large black wings that extended to a wingspan of four times the creatures body, though he could clearly see the creature's luminous red eyes glow with pure voracity and undeniable hate. But that wasn't the thing that bothered him the most.

"Hey, get over here!" screamed Dean at a distance.

Ruse had not even seen his brother navigate deeper into the woods, having already collected wood from two trees, leaving the leaves suspended in the air. Ruse was too deep in thought to realise what was occurring in his surroundings and regretted remembering that dream and hoped that it was just a dream.

Unfortunately, he was one of those people who believed that _everything happens for a reason_ and that alone wasn't helping. He figured that building a shelter with his brother would distract his mind from that considerably traumatic experience.

Ruse approached Dean and realised that the eighteen year old wasn't able to reach the last piece of wood unlike his tall twenty-one year old brother. Ruse began hitting the final piece of wood imbedded in the cluster of leaves until it broke, sending a small retrievable block of wood for Ruse to take.

"Don't you improvise?" asked Ruse with annoyance.

"I do," countered Dean, "But you're standing around doing nothing, I thought I might get you do to something. We are looking for productivity, correct?"

Ruse couldn't counter that kind of remark as he was the one who always sought productivity. The brothers then began collecting more wood from the trees that surrounded them discussing their strategy.

"Now, I'm thinking we find a water source and four trees that are the right distances from each other and use those as supports for our shelter?"

"Are you sure that's wise," replied Ruse.

"Dude, where there's water, there's animals. Or has your mind neglected that basic knowledge as well?"

"I'm talking about using the trees as corner supports. How sure are you that no creature will enter the abode? I think we should find a mountain and then build an escape route inside the mountain."

Dean gave no consideration to Ruse's suggestion. He would not survive well on his own, though he would be able to find his way back, and he could outwit any opponent in hand-to-hand combat.

With Dean, he could survive for months, even years if he played his cards right, but he would get lost and would cower away when any creatures came. Despite their differences, they were family and they needed each other in order to survive this unknown world.

"If you dig inside the mountain, then you have a high chance of entering a tunnel system which will contain all sorts of creatures and monsters, plus, there is a chance that you will enter a cavern and find even more of those disgusting things."

"How do you know that?"

His words left a bomb in his mind. How did he know it? He couldn't answer. All he knew was that he did know it. He remembered seeing it, but he couldn't remember the location. It was like the knowledge to utilise their skills and talents and their understanding and familiarity of each other were there but everything else was blank.

He forced his mind to know that but came to no avail. He tried even harder, until his face began creating the annoyed and forceful expression. Ruse could see his focus and concentration at such a simple question when it was actually a simple answer.

"You don't remember, do you?" completed Ruse.

Dean dropped his head in disappointment having failed to remember his past or how he even came to be here today with his brother. He couldn't even remember what his mother or father were like. He hoped that they were kind and understanding, but then again, they woke up in the grasslands where other forms of life were not evident, thus assuming that they abandoned them. He didn't know and he doubted that Ruse knew as well.

"It doesn't make any sense," replied Dean, "It just doesn't! How can we know something and not know where and when we got it from! It's just... it's just..."

Dean was on the verge of crying from miscomprehension and their parent's denial for them. He never thought parents would actually abandon their kids without regretting their actions. He began to resent their mother and father, even though he had no idea who they were or what they looked like.

Ruse saw Dean's near outbreak of tears and sauntered over to comfort him, placing his hand on his shoulder to which Dean placed his head on Ruse's chest, trying to cry out all of his tears. Ruse tapped Dean's back with his hands in attempt to stop his crying.

Soon enough, Dean's tears began to fade and he ended his comfort in his brother's arms, rubbing his eyes of any stray tears that were left behind or still were trying to escape. Ruse placed his arm again on Dean's shoulder, ensuring that no more tears would emerge.

"Were you thinking about our parents?" asked Ruse.

Dean looked at Ruse in disbelief.

"How did you know that?" asked Dean as Ruse's hand slipped of his shoulder.

"I too, was thinking about it. It wasn't right for them to disregard us and throw us away like garbage."

"Do you think they're still alive?" asked Dean with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I can understand your anger, Dean," replied Ruse with clear understanding, "But I beg of you... do not grow to be resentful. It will only break you in the end."

"They left us out here to die, Ruse! To die!"

"I know, but we must not focus on what was, but on what is and will be."

"Yet you need what was to determine what is and what will be."

"Dean, enough. This is getting us nowhere and we need to establish the shelter before night is upon us."

Dean calmed himself, not letting his aggressive nature overwhelm him from the thought of his parents neglecting and abandoning them.

Once he knew that he was no longer agitated, he continued to collect more wood from the surrounding trees and would often hit the leaves themselves to get sapling, unfortunately, they would need bone meal to grow the sapling into a tree and that only came from skeletons roaming the forests at night.

About half an hour later, they came to a flowing river three kilometres west from they woke up, decorated with evergreen trees along both sides of the river banks. They could see how the river curved around the forest in the distance as compared to how it came on a slight decline, originating from the small mountain in the distance.

They could see all sorts of animals on the other side of the river: pigs, sheep, cows and even chickens that were enjoying the ambience of the serene environment. _Too bad they are going to have to die,_ thought Dean. First, they would have to decide where, exactly, to build the shelter. That was when Dean developed an idea.

"I have a suggestion."

Ruse looked at his little brother with narrow eyes, half-expecting his idea to actually work, but gave it consideration.

"Okay."

"What if we build a bridge to navigate to the other side and in the middle of it, we build our house."

"Then we'll be sitting ducks."

"Just listen, it ain't finished yet."

Reluctantly, Ruse listened to his brother's 'potential' plan of action in order to survive the night.

"If we can obtain a piston mechanism and build the shelter high up, then we will prevent any creatures from raiding it. Plus, we can always build some water traps or stair traps, but we have to work fast. Build a workbench and start making some tools: a shovel, a pick-axe, an axe, a sword... for you, and as a last resort, a hoe, if necessary."

Ruse took one of the blocks of wood he had in his possession and produced four blocks of planked wood to which he used to make a workbench. He then placed it where he stood and began using the remaining wood he had left and produced them into planked wood blocks.

He then made sticks using a percentage of the amount of blocks. Once that was done, he began crafting the equipment he needed. He looked up from his workbench and saw Dean working on his workbench as well producing wooden blocks of the same calibre. Ruse then gave Dean the shovel and the axe and kept the sword and the pickaxe to venture into the caverns below.

Ruse had been paying attention to his surroundings and realised that there were no entrances to access the caverns below, so he decided to mine right there. He approached a tree and began to dig inside using his hand creating an underground staircase which will ease his return to the surface.

He then reached a block of stone and switched to his pickaxe and descended further down into the crust of the Overworld. He didn't even have to break a sweat... and that surprised him as he was wielding a wooden pickaxe.

One would never expect a pickaxe to deliver that much damage. Soon enough, Ruse found some coal ore and began mining the ore opening the path to a small room that bore the mother lode of coal ore. Surprisingly, it was not as dark as Ruse thought it would be, yet he was approximately twenty metres below ground in a room detached from the main light source.

~X~

On the surface, Dean was in the process of constructing the shelter, he ensured that it was five metres above the water and had already built a staircase from the edge of the bank three metres above the water.

He measured the width of the river to be about twenty metres and thought it best to have the dimensions of the shelter, fifteen by twenty-five by four metres high with a door on either side to navigate across the river.

He was halfway through with the floor plan when he ran out of wooden block, not having even started with the base of the wall. He decided to travel north along his side of the river and collect more wood there... and collect some food as well.

As he neared the cluster of cows, he readied his wooden sword that he made as a spare as it would do more damage than the axe, but what difference would it actually make if they were both made out of wood.

That is why Dean was not a fighter, but an expert in stealth and a herald of the shadows. He crawled up behind a tree and waited for one of the pigs to stray from the group. After about a minute, he decided to sneak up on the whole group and then hack and slash the first one he got his hands onto.

He slithered through woods stalking his prey a few metres away when he caught a shadow pass through in the woods.

Cautiously, Dean went closer to the pigs, glancing back at the woods for any sign of the shadow until he realised he was at the right moment to strike without the pigs even realising his presence. Dean slowly stood up and positioned his wooden sword back with the tip pointing down with the aim of piercing through the pig.

A branch then snapped in the distance, getting Dean's attention causing him to look at something odd atop the tree branches, a glare of sunlight shining off what appeared to be... an arrow.

Dean quickly dived to one side, looked to where he had been standing only to see an arrow imbedded in the soil. Judging by the position of the arrow on the ground and its angle before penetration, it would've speared straight through Dean's head. He then got up and ran back to the shelter, leaving the pigs free to roam for another day.

Dean ran as fast as he could to get to Ruse and warn him of the danger upon them when he was greeted by a blade that just appeared from thin air. Dean quickly reacted, reclining down, touching the ground with his knees and letting momentum do the rest.

The blade had just missed him by about an inch when he broke into a forward roll and hastily turned to greet his attacker. Standing before him in all of his darkness and power, was a black assassin with a red and purple neon glow that decorated the plain areas of his armour, complimented by his venomous yellow eyes which conveyed no life, emotion or pain.

A creature of pure evil and destruction was standing before his very eyes. In both his hands were black and purple dual swords, perfect for a student of the shadows.

The assassin charged for Dean, having been compromised, with both his blades arced to the side for a slash attack. Dean read his opponent's attack trajectory and moved to the other side once the assassin launched the blades.

The assassin's momentum carried him in the opposite direction which allowed Dean to attack from behind, grabbing the assassin's neck and launching his wooden sword through the assassin causing him to drop one of his black swords. Dean dropped him to the floor and slowly walked to the sword, the adrenaline building up in his body ready to be unleashed on this creature.

The assassin creature looked at Dean as he grabbed the creature's hair and pulled it back. The creature gave a final retort at his victor before Dean imbedded the sword through the creature's heart and pulled it up, slicing through the assassin, dismembering his head, which surprisingly left no blood.

Shell-shocked, Dean looked at the dead creature which he easily thwarted which had sent a number of thoughts soaring through his mind: _Did I just kill something? What just happened? Was this thing sent to assassinate me? What the hell is this thing anyway?_ The last question was the one that bugged him the most.

This thing was not a creeper, nor a zombie, nor a mutated skeleton... it wasn't even a damn enderman. This had started building up on his nerves. This thing did have armour on, and he thought of removing the armour... or what was left of it, seeing as he sliced both the armour and the creature in half from the abdominal section up. To which, he looked at the sword that had gained him victory.

"What just happened?" he asked himself, still dumb folded at the events he witnessed.

Just then he heard footsteps behind him, coming from the shelter he was constructing. Letting fear and instinct take over, he turned around and used the short burst momentum he built up to throw the sword at the incoming danger, which dug itself into the ground, just before Ruse's feet after he had to dive out of the way.

Dean immediately threw his hands to his head after having nearly killed his brother. He approached his distraught brother, hands in the air, shouting from the distance.

"I'm sorry!" he yelped, "I didn't know it was you!"

'Can you at least look before you start to throw shit like you hate everyone?!"

'I'M SORRY!'

Dean helped his brother onto his feet and then scanned him for any scars or marks which may have come from the sword he threw. Dean looked at the imbedded sword as did Ruse which spurred quite a few questions in his mind, and that was still before he even fully analysed the sword.

He approached it and pulled it out of the ground, marvelling at its power and raw form. He began to wonder what materials Dean collected to manufacture this sword... or better yet, how his disregard for fighting and killing suddenly disappeared.

"Where did you find this?" asked Ruse, seeming like the most appropriate question to ask his rebellious brother.

Dean pointed at the dismembered assassin who still had refused to leak out any form of bodily liquid or blood. Ruse dropped the sword in an instant and scurried over to the corpse he assumed Dean had killed.

"There are other humans out there?!"

"I wouldn't call that human," replied Dean, "That... thing tried to assassinate me while I was out hunting pigs. I countered his attack and stabbed him with his own sword before I slashed through his sorry ass."

Dean was right. This was no human that they knew of if they could remember, unless, of course, humanity decided to take on the Goth behaviour and start killing everyone, but Goths weren't really that bad, that being said, they didn't really take in interest in slaughtering others.

Ruse was pondering the situation as to what new demonic creatures had suddenly appeared. He only knew of the creepers, enderman, skeletons and other devious monsters that roamed the night of these lands and some still remained during the day. The sun broke into twilight and now they had to act fast before the night was over.

"Find some sheep and pigs," ordered Ruse, "I'll catch up later."

"Ruse…"

"NOW!"

Dean left and searched for the stray sheep that lurked in the distance, keeping his concentration on the bushes for any irregularities that may just end his life there and then. Ruse focused on the dead assassin, specifically its eyes, feeling he could sense some hidden mystery behind those tainted windows.

He knew that this was the same creature in his dream and there was a vague hint at the future events to come which could be summarised in a few words: _It's coming… too fast._


	6. Chapter 03 - A Sudden Salvation

**23 Firedawn E2 144**

The morning came slowly. Ruse was rather unsure that Dean's plan would be another failure as before, if he could only remember how he knew that Dean's plans always failed. Upon entering, there were three furnaces to the left against the wall with three glass panes at the midpoint of the wall, at the far end were two beds separated by end tables with torches on them.

There were two wooden armchairs at the end of their separate beds and on the right was a large chest where they had stored all of their meat, tools and weapons as well as two crafting tables adjacent the sides of the chest. He was impressed with the simple, yet elegant shelter Dean had constructed having placed everything in a logical place.

The furnace was working overnight to produce the charcoal they needed to continue their survival which accumulated to thirty pieces and with the abundant wooden sticks in their inventory, they would be able to craft torches on their journey into the mines as they had initially planned the night before whilst hoarding the twenty slices of pork and ten slices of beef which they too had cooked to sustain their hunger levels should they be nearing death.

Ruse was contemplating his surroundings from his wooden armchair whilst Dean monitored the progress of the furnaces with the torches when Ruse decided to get up.

"I'm going out for some air," said Ruse as he got up from his seat and walked towards the wooden door.

"Bro, can you get a pickaxe and try and mine some iron or something?" asked Dean, "We could really use the extra power if we run into any more of those… things."

Ruse knew Dean was referring to the assassin and that had been disturbing him the whole night, even the point where he had his second nightmare. He put aside his thought and went to the large chest, opening it and taking out a stone pickaxe, but then hesitantly took out a stone sword as well, thinking it may prove useful, even though it was broad daylight.

He stood up and opened the door that revealed the stairway down. Before closing it, he looked at his brother who was still monitoring the furnaces.

"Don't leave the house until I get back," instructed Ruse.

Dean merely nodded with no reply. Ruse was fairly disappointed with his lack of words but he considered his nod, but knowing Dean, he would venture out as soon as all the charcoal was complete, if not before.

"I'm serious," added Ruse.

"I'll be fine."

Ruse could only close the door gently but loud enough for both of them to hear and pray that Dean abided by his word. Ruse felt the warmth of the sun invigorate his face as it was just above the tree line. A perfect summer's morning.

He transcended down the steps and turned left, following the bank of the river north, passing the corpse of the assassin which was now swarmed with ants and their feeding frenzy. It was a revolting sight indeed but a passive one for Ruse.

He felt no emotion, no regret, no sadness, not even a hint of anger. He just walked past the corpse as though as it was but a common phenomenon in Nature's cycle.

He stopped when he was good distance away from Dean, just as the river began to curve. He closed his eyes listened to the sounds of the water flow in the river, trying to let the tranquillity of his surroundings calm his inner self so as to access the dream he required.

Like all the other knowledge imbedded in his mind, he did not know how he had accessed this state of mind, he only knew that he could access this and this is what had motivated him to access the part of his mind that continued to remain inside his subconscious mind.

He took long, deep breathes and stood relaxed until he could recall something. After ten minutes of detachment, he started to recall the dreams with more ease taking note of every detail that was out of sync. It was again the same dream as the previous day.

_He was hovering in the air, feeling somewhat lifeless and rendered immobile. He was directly above Omega City, a vast cityscape of some of the most elegantly designed and carved cities in the entire Overworld._

_The city was built into the tallest inland mountain and reached a height of 500 metres housing just over 1 million people. The buildings were made of blocks of iron with obsidian edges for increased structural integrity which too was present on the streets decorated nicely with iron fencing stacked atop each other with glowstone perched at four metres._

_Though this was before the sky turned red and maroon clouds began to form summoning dark shaped vessels that actually served as functional war machines. They were long and bore a black dragon's mouth at the front of this ship and were composed of Netherrack, Nether bricks and bedrock._

_The sides revealed cannons that fired projectiles of magical energy, created from Mage Technology which opened up more doors for the citizens of the Overworld. On board those vessels were creatures of great darkness and evil, similar to the one Dean had slayed._

_These projectiles scorched major parts of the city and had also paved the way for the ground forces to siege the defenceless stronghold of the city._

_They too had ground forces. Armadillo like moving vessels and super-sized animal machine walkers began their march of war into Omega City. They destroyed everything they saw, set everything ablaze, slaughtered innocents without mercy and almost inevitably… the entire city was set ablaze._

_They then continued up the now ruined walkways up to the highest point of the city, the Seat of Power, where the King of the Overworld ruled the land. Ruse watched as he ventured out of the protection of his throne to battle the beasts while the surviving citizens fled into the mountain. __Ruse could see pathways venturing inside but he could not see beyond that._

_Just then, the most bizarre thing caught his sight… a humanoid dragon. It was roughly two metres tall as he was pulled closer in. It had dark red eyes, sharp white, snake-like teeth and was decorated with well carved scales that glistened in the daylight._

_He had no armour on and wielded a super sword managing to bear the weight in only one hand. The dragon conversed with the king for a moment before the two engaged in battle. It was a long gory battle but in the end when the king thought he had won, he was instantly killed by the dragon who then suspended his claws above him which caused red waved lines to appear from the king and rise into the dragon._

_Ruse realised that the dragon had drained the king's energy._

_The dragon then walked to the edge of the elongated balcony that overviewed the entire city. On his walk, he halted as though he felt another presence. He turned slowly and soon faced Ruse, standing still so as not to let the vision overwhelm him._

_He could see pure evil and a lineage of darkness in the dragon's eyes, but he also saw something else, but before he could make out the unknown feeling, the dragon opened its mouth and charged for him. Ruse closed his eyes, attempting to escape this nightmare._

He opened his eyes, relieved to see that the world was unchanged and still the same as he left it. He began to wonder if time had shifted in his detachment but the sun had still remained in the same place.

It was indeed a peculiar dream and the fact that it had occurred over two consecutive days was no mere coincidence. It had meaning. _Why can I remember these two dreams since I woke up yesterday, but not anything before?_ Ruse threw his hands to his head in confusion, kneeling before the river trying to make sense of all of these dreams.

Ruse looked at the flowing water, it was always known to put his mind at ease and the peace it had bestowed into him really helped him, even though he just sat beside the river.

He wondered what Dean was doing the time he was out becoming one with nature and ventured back to the house he built over the river. From a distance, it actually looked like a work of art, though that faded as he got closer to it.

It was really a mess, but what choice did they have? They had to build fast enough to prevent any of the wondering creatures of the night from barging in on them. He knew they couldn't spawn where there was light, but Dean didn't.

Due to this a group of zombies and a creeper nearly destroyed the front door if it hadn't been for Ruse's swift actions with the stone sword.

It was still early and Ruse could always venture into the mineshaft he built at a later stage in the day. He ascended up the lit stairway and knocked on the door. There was no reply. He knocked again. Still no reply.

He opened the door and saw the entire house was empty. Ruse's first reaction drew him to the furnaces and when he examined it, the coal was gone. Disappeared. Ruse started to worry and then made his way to the large chest on the other end of the room.

When he opened it, a sword, shield, bow and 64 arrows were gone. Dean slowly closed the chest and gazed out the open door and into the distant Lorana woods.

Only one thought crossed his mind: _How did I know?_

~X~

Dean was rather relieved when he left the house. He was starting to get annoyed with Ruse's ranting of protecting him when he was actually preventing him from living his dream of adventure. He had already placed 64 torches from his inventory and had 64 more to place so he was still fine venturing deeper into the Lorana forest.

When he left the house, he scanned the area for Ruse and saw him in the distance meditating by the river, something he never did before, but how would Dean know seeing as he couldn't remember anything before yesterday.

For all he knew, he and Ruse could be aliens sent to extract human information or synthetic beings trying to exterminate the human race. He would never know, but he may as well have some fun in the woods. So he snuck out of the house and remained in crouch position until Ruse was out of his sights. Then he ran and had fun doing it.

Dean took the bow and arrow to hunt the animals for some proper food after he overcooked the pork chop too high that it turned black before blaming Ruse for getting disgusting meat. The two had a fight until they went to bed.

Dean knew that Ruse had already forgotten their first argument the previous night but he still saw it clearly and the more he saw it, the more he began to regret his decision. Knowing the memory would hover over him as a mere weight, he tried ignoring it, but at certain intervals it would return to haunt him. It began to pester him, nearly to the point that he had forgotten his way, until he saw what he wanted.

In the distance was a deer, a very rare creature in the Overworld and hardly ever seen. It was truly a magnificent sight to behold, but what was truly spectacular was that its meat was of legends, one of the best meats in the entire Overworld that could give you full health for two days at least.

And it was his to slay. Dean saw a rock not too far ahead and gently lowered himself onto his stomach for maximum stealth. He then rummaged through his inventory and brought out the bow and the 64 arrows he 'borrowed' from the house's chest and loaded the bow, aiming it at the prey.

The animal was in a forest clearing where the sun shone on it elegantly, portraying it in all of its beauty. Dean began to hesitate in releasing the arrow and taking his prize. Something about it just made him hold back.

_'Take your prize,'_ said a voice in his mind with a deep voice.

As he was about to fire, another voice entered his mind.

_'No, think about what you are doing? This may be the last beast of its kind.'_

This one was more gentle and sympathetic.

_'Even better,'_ said the other voice,_ 'Think about how all that meat will be yours and that only you will experience its full power.'_

Dean began to nod in acknowledgement, drooling at the same time. Dean took aim, ready to end the majestic beast's life.

_'THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU ARE DOING!'_ boomed the soothing voice.

_'DO NOT LISTEN TO HIM!'_ replied the deep voice, _'He is your fear! I am your courage! Embrace me!'_

Dean took aim again, not letting anything else distract him with the string fully stretched, the arrow's end held menacingly between Dean's fingers. He loosened his grip, the sight of the deer meat clearly visible before his eyes.

Then the deer yelped and began to trot weakly. The reaction caused Dean to fire his arrow into the trees before he understood what had actually happened. He watched the deer with the other side facing him and saw it plummet to the ground, revealing the black arrow imbedded in its skin. Dean quickly slid down the rock and stayed behind it, his back supported by the rock trying to hear for any footsteps or unusual sounds.

Judging by the sudden death, Dean assumed it was a Poison V enchanted arrow that instantly drained the deer's health, but had also caused it to rot. That animal was gone for good. Dean steadily inched to the edge of the rock to catch a glimpse of suspected movement he thought he heard.

Unfortunately, he was right and it was what he had expected. There approaching the fallen beast were two demons, similar to the one he had slain the previous day, their yellow eyes glowing maliciously.

One of them had a black mage staff that radiated red and purple essence at the tip and the other bore a black and purple longsword with a full round black coated shield, all made of a black alloy with red pulsating energy flowing through its designs. He stayed silent trying to hear what the two had to say. It may give him an idea as to what they are.

"Another one for the great one," said the one with the staff.

"Yes," replied the warrior demon, "He'll be pleased to know that it is the last of its kind. He will have the greatest feast of his life."

The demons began to laugh maliciously, which also left a cloud of guilt over Dean's shoulders. He began to regret not listening to the soothing voice, but his inner demon had taken over. He turned this regret to anger and embraced it. He wanted to charge for the two fiends when he heard them speak once more.

"Get the cage ready," called out the warrior demon to the forest behind him, "Our master wouldn't want to wait for his great feast."

Just then more demons emerged from the forest and a dark atmosphere seemed to emerge from above and hang over the beast. Dean counted seven in the group and four of them had mage staffs, so Dean would pretty much lose if he engaged in combat.

A bow and arrow up against four demon mages and three demon warriors turned the odds against him and would only result in his untimely demise. Seeing as he had no chance of winning, he slowly backed away, using the rock to block the demons' vision.

Once he was a distance away, he crouched and saw they still hadn't seen him, when he backed up into another person.

He felt heavy armour on his collision and wondered if Ruse had managed to craft iron armour. He doubted himself that it was Ruse and slowly turned around… greeting another demon.

This was one slightly larger than the rest with the same armour and colour, except this one had a bloody greatsword on his back. Dean regretted going on this adventure as the demon sniggered whilst drawing its greatsword ready to make mincemeat out of the archer before him.

Dean was in shock and could not move from seeing the bigger demonic creature. The demon brute raised his greatsword in the air, and placed it behind his head, providing it with the potential energy needed to slice Dean.

Only then did Dean's shock break but as he was about to draw another arrow, a blade emerged in the brute's chest. It was a stone sword. The brute let out a cry of help, which was more like a roar, before he was sliced in half when Ruse stood heroically over the fallen creature.

Dean was thankful to see his brother again and would've hugged him, if it hadn't been for the incoming demons. Ruse looked at the fallen brute and swept the greatsword from the ground and charged for the incoming demons.

"SHOOT THEM!" cried Ruse.

Dean drew out his bow and aimed for the furthest demon, which was without a doubt the mages. They were powerful at long range and were also sitting ducks. He watched as Ruse threw the greatsword in various methods that bested their pathetic attacks.

Ruse was a skilled greatsword fighter as he could block and even parry any type of attack with it. It was like he was one with it, unlike the longswords and axes which he saw as useless tools. Dean, on the other hand, enjoyed the longbow as he could deliver the necessary damage he sought.

The demons attempted a counter attack by swarming on Ruse but he performed a whirlwind attacked that repelled them before he sliced them in pieces as effortlessly as a pair of scissors.

Dean had managed to take down two of the demons with only six arrows, when they should have taken at least a thousand to feel pain. Maybe his perception of the situation was distorted and these creatures were in reality, no match for them.

Once Ruse had cleaned the warrior demons, he charged for the two remaining mages instantly decapitating them simultaneously.

However, one of the mages Dean shot down got up weakly and targeted Ruse. Dean quickly shot an arrow at him which imbedded in its head just as Ruse swung around as a reaction to the movement.

He scanned the area and was relieved to see that all of the demons have been dealt with personally but had also laid his sight on Dean who appeared rather timid. Dean knew Ruse was upset at him and would scold him, like he did before… if he could only remember where he had been scolded.

Ruse gestured to Dean to come to him and that scared him. Normally, Ruse would go to him, but this sudden change in behaviour caused Dean to react unnaturally, but he still went to Ruse, gazing down at the ground. He passed the fallen dear, which Ruse may have overlooked, more focused on Dean's behaviour.

He would be expecting the lecture of a lifetime and soon enough stood before his now dictatorial brother expecting a shout to break the deadly silence and to dispel his cold stare. Dean closed his eyes, hard, ready for anything that would come out of Ruse's mouth.

"Am I too authoritative?" he asked calmly, yet fiercely.

Dean opened his eyes, confused. Ruse should have been angry with him. He looked up at his brother who had lost his cold sneer.

"Wha… What?"

"Am I too authoritative?"

Dean stuttered, unsure of what word to speak next.

"The reason why you disappear on adventure the whole time," Ruse continued, "Is it because I'm too hard on you? Am I not what you wanted me to be?"

"No Ruse. I… It's just that… just that I…"

"Speak your mind."

Dean was stuttering heavily and was on the brink of crying, but managed to keep his calm.

"I feel that… that you're limiting me from being myself and enjoying my life."

"Dean. I only want what's best for you. Besides, you don't go out into a forest by yourself and try and take down a demon nest."

Dean was half expecting this from Ruse. It was inevitable and Ruse always liked to point out the flaws of people and that was his problem: he was a perfectionist and being a perfectionist, sometimes wasn't a good thing.

"Just for the record, I…"

Ruse then clasped his hand on his right arm in sudden pain yelping at the same time. When he slowly rubbed his hand away, a dart's end was sticking out of his arm. Upon this realisation, he became numb and fell to his knees when Dean caught him.

"Ruse… RUSE!"

Then a sharp pain stung on his arm and he instantly felt woozy. Ruse fell to the floor and Dean fell on top of him still retaining some form of vision. He managed to plan his falling trajectory so that his head faced the direction of where the dart originated.

At first he saw nothing and began murmuring something still trying to keep focus. As he was about to doze off, he saw something move in the distance. He couldn't identify what it was until he saw the venomous yellow eyes glow wickedly in the darkness. He saw the bodies come closer but he was already out by the time they got to them.

~X~

Ruse tried opening his eyes, but the dart's effects were still in effect and had begun the final stages not too long ago. He already knew he was tied to a fencing's beam at Notch knows where probably being prepared for an experiment or Notch knows what. He remembered that dart in his arm and then he dozed off.

He tried lifting up his head to get an idea where he was but came to no avail. He did see that he was still on grass so he might still be in the forest and also saw black feet with a red glow pacing consistently before him, obviously one of those demons were planning what to do with him and Dean…. Dean!

That's when he remembered that he must have got hit as well. He wouldn't know because he was already out. He tried looking up and saw more, but still could not see any sign of his brother.

_'If these filthy demons have done anything to hurt my brother… I will make them all suffer! ALL OF THEM!'_ Ruse became so angry, that he could break free from his hold and injure any demon he could get his hands on. Within moments he was able to gaze up at the surroundings.

It was nearing sunset and they were on a flat piece of land surrounded by the forest trees with a river flowing in the distance. Ruse concluded that they were still in the Lorana Forest and that their chances of being rescued were almost non-existent.

He counted six demons in his line of sight, one by him, another further away and four forming a perimeter around the outpost. He also assumed there were more behind him to keep the outpost well-guarded. All of them had the same black armour on with the red purple glow.

The one in front of him continued his pacing and that was when he saw Dean opposite him also tied to a fence beam with a demon standing beside him with its sword drawn. This spurred his adrenaline.

He would not lose the only family he had to these mindless beasts; of course, he had not heard them talk, until his hearing returned.

"You never hesitated killing them before," said the one next to Dean, "So why change now."

"Shut the filth up!" cursed the pacing demon, before continuing his walk of consideration, "This is different!"

"How so? They are humans nevertheless!"

The demon by Dean threw his sword around with the gestures and had nearly beheaded Dean, the sight of that fuelling Ruse with more anger. That was when the pacing demon came to Ruse, which caused him to lower his head in response as though he was still unconscious. Ruse focused on his feet which were now before him.

"True," replied the demon, "But they are not normal."

Ruse lifted his head which caught the demon's attention, its statement attracting Ruse's interest. The other demons drew the arrows at Ruse's awakening whilst this demon scanned him. The demon's eyes widened in surprise when he brought his hand closer trying to touch him.

"Remarkable," it whispered.

Ruse then realised that they had mouths but were the same colour as their face which made it hard to tell when they opened them, though needless to say, the inside was slightly darker than the outside.

The demon's head then blew up as a bolt of light collided with its face. This triggered Ruse's adrenaline which made him fully aware of his surroundings. Some of the distant demons were instantly killed from the bolts of light, which were actually Lightning enchanted arrows capable of delivering twice the damage as arrows with the Flame enchantment.

Fire's also started to spread and most of the demons were being killed giving Ruse the opportunity to break free, rescue his brother and escape this Notch-forsaken place. He tried to wriggle his hands out of the knot when a figure appeared before him.

The figure had enchanted iron armour with an enchanted iron longsword in his right hand and an iron shield in the other hand. He aimed his sword at Ruse and set it behind him to obtain the momentum required for the kill. Then he charged it at Ruse who was unable to counter.

"WAIT!" yelped Ruse.

Then the blade made impact, not with Ruse, but somewhere higher… where the knot was. Ruse was instantly free as he brought his hands before him, trying to remove the knots. Once the knots were free, which he removed within a few seconds, he quickly went to his brother, aware that the fire was fast approaching him.

He tried to break the knot with his bare hands and came to no avail. He called to the knight for help, but he just stood there.

Ruse had no time to argue and tried to think of a way to help Dean and that's when he remembered something that may just work. He scanned the surroundings and saw his greatsword, Dean's stone longsword, his bow and three sets of arrows. He hurried there, grabbed the stuff and returned.

The knight watched him perform this and conveyed no emotion, but that was because his face was completely concealed. Ruse drew the longsword, aimed the tip at the knot and lashed at it, instantly snapping it.

_'Some knight,'_ scoffed Ruse in his thoughts. He put the equipment in his inventory and tried to pick up Dean which was surprisingly easy as he was in adrenaline. Once Dean was supported on him, he looked at the knight who gestured his head to the right before breaking into a run in that direction.

Seeing as the fire had engulfed the other ways, Ruse followed swift.

~X~

Ruse was soon beside the knight as they ran through the forest the fire about a few hundred blocks behind them. Ruse tried conversing with the knight but he kept quiet. He didn't know why he should speak to the knight who had been unable to help him save Dean.

He most probably had an iron sword which would've worked better than the stone sword. Ruse just ran with Dean on his back until they were out of the woods and greeted by a magnificent sight unlike any other.

Before them… was a vessel, much like the ones in his vision, except this one was made of iron blocks and obsidian and stood at a height of 10 blocks and a length of 30. It was long and sleek and bore the same cannons as the demon's vessels in Ruse's vision.

Atop it was a deck with manual cannons at the back on either side. It was truly a spectacle to behold and soon the rear entrance to the vessel opened creating a stairway into the vessel where a man in enchanted heavy diamond armour stood and waited.

The knight ran towards the vessel which let Ruse follow subsequently. If the knight wouldn't give him answers, then the diamond guy probably would.

He followed the knight into the vessel until they were all on board when the diamond guy closed the stairway, thus allowing the vessel to hover into the air. There was a couch nearby where Ruse rested his little brother.

That was when the diamond guy approached him which caused Ruse to turn around. The two stared at each other when Ruse spoke first.

"Tell me what in Notch's name is going on here!" demanded Ruse.

"Relax," replied the diamond guy.

"HOW CAN I RELAX?! TELL ME WHAT THE FILTH IS GOING ON HERE!"

The diamond guy took off his helmet which revealed a middle-aged man with hazel eyes and short black hair. He had a prominent moustache with stubble along his chin and neck. Ruse looked out the window and saw they were moving at an incredibly high speed, even faster than a mine cart. He was surprised that they didn't feel the force from the speed acting on them.

"I am General Byron Payne," introduced the diamond guy extending his hand.

"I am Ruse Dyewood," returned Ruse, accepting the greeting.

"Pleasure. Listen Ruse, my unit were patrolling the area for any Nydric activity and we saw them carrying you and your friend there, to their outpost, so I dispatched a team to rescue you."

"Nydrics?" muttered Ruse in confusion.

"Those demons that attacked you. You've never seen one?"

"No, never."

"I find that hard to believe. Everyone's heard of them."

"Well I haven't," replied Ruse more aggressively, "So what do they want with me and my brother?"

Payne glanced at the man resting on the couch who he gathered was the man's brother, before returning his gaze at Ruse.

"How should I know? They find humans and they kill them at their bases."

"Except that they didn't die instantly," interrupted the knight.

Ruse and Payne focused on him. Ruse was angry at the knight. Originally, he thought he had a throat condition or his tongue was cut out, but he managed to speak just fine.

"What did you see, Derrick?" asked Payne.

"We surveyed the Nydric activity for a while. They were studying Ruse and his brother for quite a while. They had considered experimentation."

Payne stood in disbelief. Ruse didn't know what was going on; he thought it was standard procedure for Nydrics to experiment on their prisoners.

"That's a first," said Payne in bewilderment.

"Forget the damn Nydrics!" barked Ruse pointing at the knight, Derrick, "I want to know why you couldn't help me save my brother!"

"Is this true?" added Payne.

Ruse hoped that Payne would exact the proper punishment on Derrick for his failure to save a civilian in danger.

"It was the ropes the Nydrics used," replied Derrick.

"What about the ropes?"

"They are enchanted," interrupted Payne, understanding Derrick's reasoning, "The only thing that can break the knot is an enchanted weapon."

"HE HAD AN ENCHANTED IRON SWORD!" snapped Ruse, "HE COULD'VE USED IT!"

"No, he couldn't."

Ruse stood in confusion, disappointment and anger. That was not the news he wanted to hear. He wanted to know the right reason why Derrick couldn't help him.

"In order for the enchantment on the knot to dispel, the enchantment on the weapon must be spent," explained Payne.

"I sacrificed my enchantment on you. I had no more enchantments to help your brother. He was gone for."

_'But he wasn't, you piece of filth!'_ thought Ruse.

"Then you broke it… with a stone sword!"

"No enchantments!" interrupted Payne, bewildered.

"No enchantments," repeated Derrick.

They both looked at Ruse in surprise. Perhaps now that he had their attention, he could finally get the answers he wanted.

"What could the Nydrics want with me and Dean?" repeated Ruse, hopefully expecting a better answer.

"I don't know," replied Payne.

Ruse half accepted Payne's ignorance of the Nydrics motives.

"However…" he continued, "I do know someone who might. Problem is that he is in Omega City and it will take us ten hours to get there."

"TEN HOURS! To travel 1 000 kilo blocks."

Payne cocked his eyebrow at the warrior unsure of how to answer the question. Everyone should know about their technology at present.

"This vessel can travel at a speed of 150 kilo blocks per hour. Where were you in the last 50 years?"

Ruse felt like not answering that. Payne would then think he was mental. Just then, they heard a groaning sound in the distance behind them. Ruse turned around and saw Dean was almost awake and noting his surroundings. Ruse instantly kneeled before him.

"Where… where are we?" asked Dean.

"We're safe, Dean," replied Ruse reassuringly.

Payne and Derrick came behind them which Ruse sensed. He saw a serious look on Payne's face, whereas the jerk knight still hadn't removed his face. Ruse knew he couldn't do anything to help, but he could've tried and it was his brother.

"You sure, you haven't heard of the Nydrics?"

"No!"

"Then I recommend you meet me on the upper deck in 5 minutes. Just follow that staircase until you're on the roof."

The pair then walked up the stairway, turned right and continued up another flight of steps, judging by their footsteps. Ruse turned his attention to Dean who was now in full awareness of his surroundings.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you on the way."


	7. Chapter 04 - River Rapids

Ruse and Dean were unable to believe they could stand straight and not feel any force as the vessel banked left and right alternately, hovering at a distance of about 7 blocks above the ground.

At first they were uncomfortable with this new phenomenon that travelled at unbelievable speeds and if it wasn't for whatever held them together, both of them would be swept off within seconds. It was fast approaching dusk as the vessel swiftly shifted into and out of the forest tributaries, or river intersections that formed something similar to a delta.

On the deck of the vessel, there was a lounge area with a freezer chest (built with ice blocks around a wooden chest) in the centre to keep the water and other appropriate foods cold.

Surrounding it were two three sofas opposite each other and three deckchairs opposite each other. Ruse and Dean sat on one sofa whilst Payne and Derrick had already made themselves comfortable.

Ruse persuaded Payne to repeat the story up until now and as he continued speaking, Dean just sat there as though it was expected. When he had finished, Dean looked to Derrick, who still had his armour on and was gazing down at the floor.

"You could've at least tried," said Dean.

Derrick said nothing as he stared blankly at the two brothers. He then took his gaze down knowing his guilt which he refused to admit. Payne ignored him as there were more serious matters to attend to, like how Ruse had managed to use a non-enchanted weapon to break the Nydric rope as no one in recorded history could have performed such an action.

He thought there was something more to it. Awkward silence followed as the four were either thinking of what to say next when Ruse decided to break the silence.

"Payne?"

Payne returned his gaze at Ruse.

"Care to explain what the Nydrics are doing in our world? Aren't the creepers and zombies enough trouble as is?"

Payne could only nod in disbelief at Ruse's question. Dean looked up also to pay attention to the conversation whilst Derrick still gazed at the floor like some hopeless and meaningless psycho.

"You _seriously_ don't know about the Nydrics?"

"Should we?"

Payne locked his hands together and supported his arms on his legs whilst Ruse leaned back finding full comfort from the couch.

"Everyone knows about the Nydrics," began Payne, "They are the reason we live in fear. The first we learnt about them was after one of our own went into the dimension we call the End. There he did battle with the mythical Ender Dragon that had won us the war against the mobs and begun the second era. After that, these demons started to appear and they actually had an intellect as high as us and could craft the strongest of weapons from the most useless of scrap."

Payne took a deep breath before continuing. Ruse could see he was telling the truth, considering the worry in his eyes.

"For 144 years since that fateful day, when we thought we could finally declare peace, another war broke out."

"Do you think they are from the End?" asked Dean, "They attacked you when the Ender Dragon fell, so there has to be a connection there."

"Maybe," replied Payne with uncertainty, "But right now, we aren't concerned with their point of origin."

"How do you know?" protested Ruse, "With all due respect, it may be a vital factor in winning this war… where they came from."

"Well that is not our main concern!" snapped Payne, "The people are more important to protect than to go randomly searching for information that probably doesn't even exist."

Payne had a point there. Ruse knew too well that the Nydrics wouldn't just give up their information. Then a look of understanding became evident on Payne's face.

"Unless we never had to search for the information in the first place."

"What do you mean?" asked Ruse in confusion.

"You must have some form of knowledge of the Nydrics," assured Payne, "Never have they spared any human, yet they spared you. Perhaps you are connected to their existence."

Ruse felt insulted at Payne's remark at suggesting that he may be in connection with the Nydrics, the creatures he truly despised.

"Are you saying we're involved with the Nydrics' activities?"

"What other choice could there be? For all we know, you could be Nydric spies on our vessel."

That began to nudge at Ruse's temptation to punch the General in the face, when a guy in robes appeared to his left. He looked like a young guy, blue eyes and had yet to develop stubble. His robes were white with green and gold stripes and markings weaved all about the design.

He looked rather timid as he approached the group with a green head-sized sphere in his hands that was transparent with a bright white core.

"Do you have what I asked for, Ronald?"

"I have the archives, yes sir," replied Ronald.

"Then get to work mage!"

The mage then approached Ruse and Dean quite timidly. _'He must have seen the weapons,'_ thought Ruse. He then accessed the green sphere which conjured a lone rectangle which he began hitting with his fingers.

"I need to scan you so we can see your place of origin," said the mage.

"We ain't from Omega City, if that's what you're asking?" added Dean wittily.

Ruse nudged his brother for his remark whilst Payne eyed him carefully, Derrick still embracing his silence and detaching himself from everyone else.

Ruse's attention focused on Ronald as he carelessly operated the sphere, something that he expected from a newbie. It continued for another minute, when Ruse's impatience suddenly became known.

"For Nether's sake, give me the damn thing!" snapped Ruse as he stood up and snatched the sphere from Ronald's grip and tried accessing the files himself.

At first, they were stunned at Ruse's actions as he pressed the buttons he thought were correct, looking at the screen simultaneously.

"Wait!" exclaimed Ronald reaching for the sphere, "You don't under…"

The sphere then droned and Ruse found himself looking at the archives of Omega City with Sentinel to the left and Imperium to the right.

"There," said Ruse disappointingly, showing them the face of the archives, "What was so hard about that?"

Both Payne and Ronald stared at him with open mouths, even Derrick was now paying attention, though it appeared as though he was also stuck in shock. Ruse looked at Dean who just jerked his shoulders at their behaviour.

"Did you just do… what I think you did?" stuttered Payne.

"Access the archives? Hell yeah I did! What's wrong with that?"

"Ruse," began Payne slowly, "Only a mage… can access those archives."

Ruse gazed slowly at the sphere he held in his hands and understood why Payne let Ronald access the archives, because only mages could. He refused to believe that he was a mage. He knew he was a warrior, not a mage.

He told this to himself over and over again, but subconsciously he knew it was true. He looked at Ronald hoping to hear that it was not true and that Payne was lying but his doubt wouldn't leave his mind giving him back the green sphere

"It's true," muttered Ronald who accepted the sphere.

Ruse took a deep breath as he gazed at the iron block floor of the vessel. He did not want to believe he was a mage. He was a warrior, but the more he wanted to believe that he was a mage, made him believe that he was not just a warrior.

"What are you?" said Payne in disgust.

Ruse looked up to face the general. Payne had narrow eyes waiting for Ruse to say those words that would give full permission to tear him down. Payne believed that Ruse and Dean were indeed Nydrics disguised as humans geared up for infiltration.

"I don't know. That's what I wanted to find out."

"Explain yourself!"

Payne was definitely more aggressive with Ruse after his actions.

"Yesterday morning, we woke up just outside the Lorana Forest. We didn't know anything before that day. We went deeper and built a house to survive when a Nydric tried to assassinate Dean. The next day Dean went hunting, I followed and we were ambushed by the Nydrics when Derrick… _saved_ us and brought us here."

"Amnesia?" asked Payne.

"Yes," confirmed Ruse.

Payne looked fiercely at Ronald, his face red with anger.

"Do a scan on them. I want to know if they are telling the truth."

"I already did, sir," replied the mage, "And they are telling the truth."

As Payne was about to protest, Ronald showed him the scan of their heartbeats during their conversation and the heart rate was stable. Payne gradually calmed down after seeing the results. He stood up from the couch and went around the freezer to Ruse, who still gazed at him with cautious eyes.

"I am sorry, Ruse," he said extending his hand.

Ruse looked at the hand then stood up. Payne half-expected him to walk away and ignore his apology when Ruse grabbed his hand firmly, accepting the apology.

"I never hold grudges."

Payne smiled, probably the first time Ruse had ever seen him in that manner. As the two let go of the handshake, Dean stood up and interrupted the conversation.

"So what now?"

"Now we press on to Omega City," replied Payne, "Now that I know what the problem is, I know who to look for to help restore your memory and possibly get an insight on those damn Nydrics."

Payne's determination and willpower had returned to him and he felt better than ever, but he still acted like an arrogant snob, only focused on the destruction of the Nydrics, but at least Ruse could safely say that he was on their side… for now.

"Ronald, hand me the comm. orb and return to your chambers."

Ronald tossed him a small blue orb and bowed before the general, usually the Mage principle of saying farewell to one of higher authority, before walking away to his chamber.

"What's a comm. orb," Dean asked.

"It uses mage technology to allow you to communicate over distances," replied Payne, "I can communicate with the pilot from here. It's really a…"

Payne then looked at something behind Ruse and Dean to which they followed his eyes. The mage, Ronald had stopped dead in his tracks gazing in the distance and instantly he turned with horror on his face.

"NYDRIC SHIPS APPROA…"

Then a bolt of energy seared right through his head ending his life. Ruse, Dean and Payne instantly ducked at the sight of the mage's death. In the distance, a red and black Nydric vessel appeared joined shortly by a fleet of six behind it.

"Filth!" cursed Payne.

Ruse wondered if Payne had cursed because of the mage's death or because of the incoming Nydrics.

~X~

At first the dodging and evasion techniques were working as their vessel switched between the tributaries, but it failed epically afterwards. This proved the Nydrics were as intelligent as the humans as they carefully flanked the ship.

Payne had called in more vessels via his blue orb but only two managed to join the fray. The speeds they were travelling at were intense; Ruse knew the vessel was travelling way faster than before as the pilots struggled to sustain the momentum whenever they banked the vessel.

During the pursuit, Dean had managed to grab a bow and shoot at the incoming vessels, which were even more menacing up close, like they radiated an aura of fear. Eventually Payne decided to take proper action.

"Derrick! Man the gun!"

The knight looked at the weapon at the back end of the vessels roof with its canister like units that stored the mage energy and the barrels which was capable of transforming it into projectiles to fire at the enemy.

"Sir, there is a chance that I could…"

"FOR NOTCH'S SAKE! GET YOUR ASS ON THAT GUN OR I'LL SHOOT YOU MYSELF!"

Derrick reluctantly pressed on to the gun, dodging many of the red balls of energy the vessels fired. They had managed to hit their vessel but the iron structure prevented the flames from spreading, to which a thought crossed Ruse's mind.

"Can't you form a shield using the Mage technology?"

"They're still working on it!"

Ruse and Payne returned their gaze back to Derrick who was now blazing away at the Nydric vessels, pure blue energy surging out of the end of the barrels. He vibrated vigorously with the recoil of the rapid fire weapon in attempt to silence the obnoxious Nydric vessels.

Dean had seen how he operated the coil and was instantly entranced with the power that it delivered. Unfortunately, one of Nydric vessels had detached from the formation and maintained a distance from Payne's vessel before it turned and came on the offensive from the side.

Ruse tried to warn Derrick but the knight continued to focus all of his anger on the ships before him that his anger began to blind him, as well make him carelessly miss the target. That was when the Nydric vessel that detached flew overhead and dropped an energy bomb from the looks of it that instantly blew Derrick into pieces. His helmet landed at Payne's feet whilst the rest of his body completely disintegrated into nothing.

Payne was starting to get angry, but it eventually turned to desperation. Even in his attempt to protect the people, the Nydrics still continued to best them time again. Even one Nydric alone could eradicate an entire battalion of soldiers in less than a minute. Going up one Nydric was like fighting the Ender Dragon or even The Wither.

"Let me try it!" spoke Dean confidently.

"Are you nuts!" protested Ruse, "Derrick's whole head got blown off and you say you want to try it! No!"

"I saw how he used it… I can use it as well!"

Just then a bolt just missed their heads and collided with the front of the vessel resulting in a noticeable explosion.

"NO!" snapped Ruse, as though the bolt was nothing significant.

"It's the only way, Ruse and you know it!"

As much as he hated to admit it, Dean was right. He knew why Dean had wanted to operate the gun. He knew his calibre, his aptitude and his talents, but only one thing held him back: his death.

Normally siblings fight and despise each other but as Ruse was once told, maybe by his mother, that you only realise something's value when it is gone… forever. He sometimes pictured himself alone without his brother and realised how lucky he was to have such a comrade. The one thing he couldn't do was let go, but it looked like he didn't have much choice.

"Be careful," concluded Ruse.

"I won't let you down brother."

Dean then broke into a run to the gun when a ship flew in from the left and hovered above them. Dean stopped and drew his bow when Ruse called to him.

"We got them, Dean!" said Ruse, drawing his longsword, "You deal with those tailgaters behind us."

Payne drew his diamond sword and diamond shield and prepared for the incoming Nydrics who suddenly appeared from either side of the vessel and landed on the vessel. Some were armed with the black and purple longswords, another with a greatsword and three with mage staffs.

All their eyes emitted a spiteful, venomous yellow glow as they seemed to snicker with Ruse's odds against him. Some looked at Dean who had activated the gun and was already blazing away at the Nydric ships whilst the group surrounded Ruse and Payne with a six block radius.

"Still think we can win?" said Payne with a hint of fear in his voice.

"That's a lame answer," replied Ruse, still focusing on the Nydrics before him, keeping a tight grip on the greatsword he stole from the brute, "We _are _going to win!"

Just then, an explosion sounded in the distance and when they looked, two Nydric vessels were destroyed in flight, from the miraculous efforts of Dean Dyewood. Ruse had a feeling that was going to happen sooner or later, it isn't about the power, but the accuracy.

Nevertheless, the Nydrics grew angry and most of them charged for Ruse and Payne whilst others remained behind to declare the perimeter.

One with a longsword charged for Ruse but was easily dispatched as he swung his greatsword from the side, sending the demon off the vessel. Another two came for him, which he easily parried the attack of the greatsword and sliced through the Nydric's waist before he pommeled the other one with the hilt, stunning it.

Payne was also fairing substantially well against the three Nydrics that swarmed him. Dean was surprised that he struggled with them before he decided to give one of them an uppercut which actually split him into two, a result that he wasn't really expecting.

"BANK LEFT!" screamed Payne into the orb.

The pilot did so and no effect was seen on the Nydrics. Ruse wondered why Payne would do such a thing if it wasn't going clear out the Nydrics.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!" protested Ruse as he decapitated another Nydric.

"YOU'LL SEE!"

Ruse managed to get a glimpse of the trailing Nydric vessels and saw that only two of the initial six were destroyed. At least Dean was able to fend off these fiends unlike some people he knew. They continued on for a while when Payne looked in the distance and smiled whilst being attacked by a Nydric which he fiercely repelled away.

"EVERYONE HANG ON TO SOMETHING!" screamed Payne at the top of his voice, before talking to the comm. orb, "ROLL IT!"

Dean was already secured whilst Ruse and Payne managed to latch onto the edges. Ruse wondered where Payne was headed with this change in strategy. Just then the entire vessel began to tilt to one side which had caused the Nydrics to lose their footing and slide towards the balcony.

The rotation led until the entire vessel was upside down and Nydrics began falling one by one into the stream below as Ruse and Payne desperately hanged on for their lives whilst Dean maintained a firm grip on the gun. Unfortunately for the Nydrics, they landed at the edge of a waterfall that led into a cave with lava at the bottom, so they had it.

"WAY COOL!" exclaimed Dean with a sudden burst in adrenaline.

"This isn't a joke!" snapped Payne. He then brought the blue orb to his mouth, "LEVEL OFF!"

The vessel then decelerated rapidly until it nearly stalled before it arced down and returned the right-side up and accelerating in the other direction. Ruse was impressed with Payne's methods.

"How did you know about that?" asked Ruse

"I had to get to Imperium via the Guyan Coastline, and this was in the way," replied Payne.

"But I thought we couldn't feel any force on here?"

"Gravity still applies. Why do you think we're not hovering right now."

"Good point."

Then a thought crossed Payne's mind.

"Hang on, did you see any mages fall with them?"

Ruse thought back to the event and realised no mages were overwhelmed by gravity's pull. He knew they could hover, so they might have stayed out of battle during the switchover. Payne instantly heightened his alertness after seeing Ruse's incapability of delivering a sound answer.

"Where the hell are they?" demanded Payne.

"Uh-oh," replied Ruse, looking up.

The mages were now hovering above them and conjuring red energy. He assumed that they had followed the ship from a distance and waited until it was safe to return. They hovered cold like death, without emotion, without mercy, they just hovered lifeless above them.

Within an instant they focused their energy at a place at the front of the vessel where a portal formed. Ruse may not remember much, but he felt a shiver when he saw the obsidian frame and purple energy within. A Nether portal stood before them.

Just as Ruse was expecting a zombie pigmen or blaze to appear, Nydrics took their place. He presumed that the Nether was where they originated. They began to swarm out of the portal and charged for Ruse and Payne, trying to encompass them, but that strategy was already predicted. Unfortunately, there strategy was half different.

Instead, they all tried attacking simultaneously, much like zombie pigmen behaviour after attacking one of them. Others detached from the main group and sneaked cautiously to attack Dean, but Ruse was too enclosed to do anything about it. Surprisingly the Nydrics were hitting them with their hilts and not the blade itself, thus indicating one thing: they were valuable.

It wasn't long before Payne took a knock to the head and was instantly thrown out of the scrum. They wanted Ruse and Dean. Ruse took several knocks and blows and it didn't have a substantial effect on his health, plus he was taking out some of the Nydrics that were uncomfortably too close to him.

Then he saw the Nydrics flanking Dean when he took out the last Nydric vessel after three more joined the pursuit. Soon they had swarmed him too and this had only contributed to Ruse's anger, so intensely that he suddenly snapped. There were about twenty Nydrics in all including the mages, and the rate at which they were emerging from the portal had diminished.

"ENOUGH!" barked Ruse, viciously.

Whilst the Nydrics were now all on top of him, he brought his sword above all of them and drove it into the ground, imbedding itself in the iron floor. He didn't know why he did this, he thought on instinct, but suddenly all the Nydrics were repelled away.

The force that was emitted from the greatsword had created a repulsion wave that pushed all the Nydrics to the balconies, even the ones swarming Dean, but he had remained unaffected.

Ruse saw him mouth the words: "Dear Notch!"

Ruse looked to where Payne had fallen and saw an utter look at surprise. He returned his gaze to the Nydrics about him who were getting to the feet once more, whilst the three mages had returned to ground level. Ruse readied his sword, ready for another strike, trying to prove that the last one wasn't real, merely a Nydric illusion.

_'I hope this works,'_ he thought, _'But that will just prove me wrong.'_

Once most of the Nydric forces were up, Ruse spun about bestowing him with the momentum he needed. Then he swung his sword in a full whirlwind which had sent a horizontal repulsion wave that knocked all the Nydrics off the edge of the vessel. It had even destroyed the Nether portal slicing through the obsidian with surprising ease.

Ruse dropped his sword and fell to his knees, completely stunned by what had happened. He was indeed a mage, now there was no denying it. He looked at his hand wondering what other secrets may be hiding beneath his skin. He gathered that that was the reason the Nydrics may have been after him and Dean.

Payne got up slowly, not really worrying about the injuries he sustained, or the damage he received. He went to Ruse and placed a hand on his shoulder and was shortly joined by Dean. He noticed their presence and got up from his shocked state, Payne releasing his clutch on his shoulder. He had a wound on his left face and another bigger one across his lower right arm.

"I… You… you were right," stuttered Ruse, "I am a mage."

"Maybe even more," uttered Payne.

"How so?"

"You were the first _mage_ I have seen who could channel his energy through a sword, _no_ other mage could do that. Why do you think they use staffs? Hell, the Nydrics can't even do that, even with their sophisticated technology."

"What are you suggesting about me?"

"You could be our weapon to finally win this war and avenge every life taken by the Nydrics."

"I'm just a warrior," replied Ruse feebly

"And a mage," Payne added.

"Then what does that make Dean?" asked Ruse.

Dean thought about it and came to a rather absurd result. Ruse and Payne waited for a response, as Payne tried to understand their lineage to deduce the reasons for their abilities

"Death Rogue! It's rather apt."

Payne was taken aback by Dean's answer.

"It's possible, you do favour the shadows, but that's beside the point!"

Ruse returned his attention to Payne who was passive at the moment.

"But how can one be a warrior and a mage? There has never been anyone with such calibre."

Payne placed his hand on shoulder again.

"There is now."


	8. Chapter 05 - Son of the End

**Somewhere in the Nether**

A Nydric stood at the door, outside the throne room waiting for something. He was unlike any other Nydric, he was more sophisticated with artificial barrels attached to his arms with claws retracting at the ends like he was a twisted experiment.

He also wore light chrome armour and heavy greaves for maximum grip and to adhere to any surface. He had grey lifeless eyes with small red pupils in the centre and bore a breather mask. He looked out into the lava sea below him with the red haze of the Nether misting his vision into the distance.

The walls were made of nether bricks and obsidian and the glass panes took the place of nether fencing. With Nydric technology, the panes were able to resist any type of damage whether it was an arrow or a TNT explosion.

The reason why he was there was because the leader of the Nydrics had summoned him and another member of the Ender Council of Gods which had composed of all of the leader's brethren and closest allies.

They had all lived for over a century and could still not overwhelm the Overworld, even though they had control of the only access point into and out of the Nether.

Within moments a big built creature ascended up the flight of stairs. He bore black juggernaut heavy armour with red and purple markings in straight and curved lines wielding a greatsword in one hand and a battle-axe in the other.

The grooves in his helmet radiated an orange glow. He stood almost half a block taller than the experimented Nydric.

"What took you so long?" asked the Nydric with a hiss, "Father beckoned us three minutes."

"Well, he should know that I was training my troops!" replied the brute, "All ten thousand of them!"

"Why must you always be so hostile, Amghar?"

"I don't expect you to understand, Ghammar, but Father sees me as a demon and a deadly warrior and I expect to be so, unlike you with your inventions."

"If it weren't for my inventions, the Nydrics would all be dead!" snapped the barrel-armed Nydric.

Amghar threatened his brother-god with his menacing pose when the doors rattled as a demonic voice boomed deeply from the other side. Amghar trembled slightly, he still thought that his father wasn't really that powerful, but he learnt never to make that remark ever again, not even in his thoughts as his Father was rumoured to read minds and even dismember them mentally.

Amghar and Ghammar stood before the doors, hesitating to open them for fear of what punishment may greet them for their tardiness, when Amghar committed and opened the doors, Ghammar close behind him, walking as a gorilla would.

The room was in the shape of a dome and was too composed of nether brick, obsidian and iron blocks they mined and crafted from the Overworld.

The roof bore obsidian with a hole in the middle that allowed their father to access the highest point of the Nether and overview his great empire which expanded over one hundred thousand square kilo blocks of area in the Nether alone.

The floor was made from nether brick and iron blocks running as stripes from the door to the other end of the room. At eye-sight there was a two block high window that spanned the entire dome to allow for an all-around view except, at the far end of the room where the throne was, made entirely of diamond blocks and red wool for comfort.

The only lighting that was evident were glowstone chandeliers that hung from the corners of the hole in the roof. Through the panoramic window, they could see the rest of Nydric construction in the many buildings that stood disturbingly at the horizon, if there was one in the Nether.

In the centre of the room was an iron table where the Ender Council would gather. The seats were made from nether brick and each Nydric God was designated a seat whilst the leader would sit on his throne and watch his brethren carefully.

Soon enough a black light emitted from the hole above with a red haze. It was both spectacular and terrifying. Then a figure descended, his facial features obscure from the light.

He had the shape of a humanoid dragon with huge demon-like wings with a wing-span of three times his height of two and a half blocks. He was facing the other way which made it hard to see his distinguishing features like eye colour and teeth size.

He was pitch-black in colour with a dark red glow emitting from beneath the scales of his back, arms and legs. He also had a long tail with a sharp chrome black sword tip at the end.

He slowly descended until he settled on the table, his posture was merciless and the dark aura he radiated was of the greatest malevolence and evil, anyone would ever see. Amghar and Ghammar kneeled before him, not risking meeting his eyes without his permission.

Their father was feared across their armies and could dispatch the entire human race with a simple thought, so the rumour says. They could hear the creature's hoarse but invigorating breathing.

"Your tardiness is unacceptable," he said, his voice deep like evil itself and fierce like power itself.

"Forgive us for our late-coming, Father!" replied Ghammar.

"I do hope there is a reason for this."

The more he slowed his talking, the more fear it induced into his sons.

"There is," replied Amghar, "I was training my troops to prepare…"

"Training your troops?"

He almost didn't believe Amghar's excuse.

"Yes, to assault the oasis city of Sentinel, like you had ordered."

Amghar wanted to lift his head at his father but it became a habit for him to always look down, something that he could not will himself not to do for fear of the consequence that would follow.

"Then you should know that eight Nydric vessels and one hundred of _your_ Nydric soldiers were killed two hours ago in the Lorana Forest."

Amghar snapped. Never had _his _troops failed him or their father before. They were the elite, the most highly trained. He looked up to protest to his father.

"How can that be? No army could overwhelm my troops!"

Amghar saw his father's head turn slightly to the right, thus willing Amghar's gaze to return to the iron and nether brick floor.

"It was no army!" said their father, "It was just two humans!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!" he snapped as he stood up, "HOW CAN TWO HUMANS INTERFERE WITH…"

Amghar couldn't speak anymore as his father had him in a telekinetic choke. All he had to do was lift up his hand and Amghar's throat would be clutched, even with all that heavy armour on which caused him to float, suspended in the air by their father's grip.

"Did you have my permission to stand?" he said.

Amghar tried to speak, but no words managed to come out.

"Is that a yes… or a no?"

With the strain on his throat, Amghar manage to say no, but the pitch was that of a snake's hiss.

"Did you have the right to talk back to me!"

"NO!" the same hiss pitched sound came back.

"Then see to it, that you don't show such disloyalty again!"

He loosened his hand and Amghar fell to the floor, clutching his neck from the pain. Ghammar stood in his position, not offering to help Amghar as that was a sign of sympathy, a quality their father absolutely rejected.

"Father," began Ghammar, "If I may speak?"

He let out a menacing growl which was actually a sigh.

"What is it, Ghammar?"

"I received information complied regarding the two humans and their displays at the Lorana Forest."

"Let us hear it."

Amghar managed to recover and gave Ghammar a cold eye for not assisting him, but he knew he would be punished accordingly as well, something Amghar wished for to make himself feel better. Ghammar ignored him and went on to explain what he received.

"Based on surveyors in the area, one of them had cleared a human vessel of about twenty Nydrics with a whirlwind attack from his greatsword, but the odd thing was that a field was emitted from his sword… twice. A warrior and a mage"

"A warrior mage," their father repeated, acknowledging the thought.

"The other one, slightly younger in age had managed to dispatch eight Nydric vessels with twenty-five bullets from a human turret.," continued Ghammar, "All shots were on impact. We overheard that he was focused on the shadows."

"A rogue," their father concluded.

"Yes."

Amghar and Ghammar stood in silence waiting for a reply from their father as he considered all of the details he heard, something that he required whenever something out of the ordinary surfaced.

"Their names?"

"Beg pardon, father?"

"THEIR NAMES! What are they called?"

"Ruse and I think… the younger one was… Dean!"

Their father let out a big sigh.

"Father? Are you alright?"

"I am acknowledging the names as they may become a threat to us in the near future."

Ghammar accepted his father's comment. Never had they encountered such an opponent as what Ghammar described and they may, actually, be extremely difficult to defeat in battle. On the other hand, Amghar didn't care and was ready to face them at that moment.

Amghar was impatient and always chose brute force over strategy and if it wasn't for his powerful state, he would've been dead a very long time ago. During that time, their father had reconsidered the strategy they established three days ago

"Change of plans," their father said suddenly, "Amghar! Continue to train your troops. I have a different location in mind to assault. The jungle city of Osara in Guyan. Ghammar! I want you to start a new project and develop a wall breaching prototype."

"But Osara doesn't have a wall!"

"I know that, you'll see when the attack commences!"

Both Amghar and Ghammar knew that their father's plans had a hidden meaning but they couldn't understand the logic of this plan, though they didn't bother asking about the potential it had, otherwise it would've have just made him even more angrier.

"You are dismissed. Return to your tasks at hand!"

Ghammar and Amghar stood up at the same time, bowed before their father and exited the room, leaving him alone. He turned his head slowly and gazed back at the door, showing his full human-dragon hybrid face.

He didn't have the long snout like a dragon ,but he did have the sharp teeth of one and his eyes were blood red which radiated a fearful glow that would cause even the strongest-willed men to crumble before his might.

He jumped off the table and walked to his throne. He rubbed his finger along the arm rest of the throne, it was sharp like a blade and harder than diamond armour. Then he sat on the throne resting his sharp blade-scaled arms on the armrests and clutching the edges.

He angled his wings horizontally so that they extended out to their maximum. He was the most powerful creature in all three dimensions, he did not deny that and neither did anyone else who has heard about him.

Just then a nether portal opened in front of him, except that it lacked the obsidian border and was swirling. The purple energy in the centre then faded still retaining the purple border and revealed the head of a dragon, its eyes were of a yellow malevolence, and he was purple in colour with black edges on his scales.

This dragon wasn't human as he had the shape of the Ender Dragon, but that beast has killed over a century ago.

"What are your thoughts on this, brother?" asked the dragon.

"I have no comment to make, Ravok."

"Surely you must have something to say," assured Ravok, "They destroyed eight of your vessels with much ease."

"Nothing at all!"

"Then may I ask what your plan is to deal with these two mortals."

"I have a plan, and it will give Sukur his honour back."

"Our brother?" asked Ravok in confusion, "Hasn't he already proved himself worthy to you? Time and time again, you doubt his ability to contribute to our mission."

"My decision is final, Ravok. I suggest you return to safeguarding the portal. Report back to me, only when you have something worthy of my time."

Ravok let out a soft sigh, dissatisfied with the leadership of his brother.

"As you wish, brother," replied Ravok spitefully.

Ravok's image then faded and the portal dispersed into the thin Nether air. The leader sat comfortably in his throne and jerked his hand forward which instantly created Netherrack which he then set alight, setting the perfect mood to meditate on his strength.

His power was always the strongest in the Nether, and the closer he was to his troops, the stronger they were. He began to think about Ravok's words.

_'What does he know?'_ the leader thought, _'I created him and everyone else from nothing! In time, they will learn to show proper respect to my greatness!'_

He had many names, he was father, brother and uncle to the gods of the Ender Council and to his soldiers he was Liege, Lord and God.

He is 'The Bane of Minecraftia', 'The Ender of Lives', 'The Bringer of Blights' and 'The Destroyer of Dimensions'.

He is the Nydric God of Armageddon and Destruction!

He is the great and all-powerful Nydra!


	9. Chapter 06 - Omega Heights

**24 Firedawn E2 144**

"Hey, wake up," said a familiar voice.

Dean woke up with much drowsiness. His eyes fluttered until they were open compensating his surroundings. He was lying in the bed Payne had assigned to him for the night which was opposite Ruse's.

The room was too made of iron blocks with red wool on the floor and a torch and a small window on the wall adjacent Ruse and Dean's bed. Opposite that was a chest for all of their valuables next to an iron door that led out into the vessel. It was really cramped in there and it was surprising that it held everything that it did, despite its size.

"What?"

Dean then looked at the wall-clock and grunted in disappointment.

"The sun's still rising," complained Dean, "Let me sleep!"

"Dean, we're here."

"Omega City?"

"Yup, come take a look."

Dean sighed and got out of bed, went to the chest and retrieved put on his old tank top and denims, reluctant to escape the humble and peaceful setting, the darkness in the room somewhat comforting to his mood. But he realised that Ruse was still watching him.

"Do you mind!"

Ruse made no comment and exited the room, closing the door behind him granting him the privacy he sought. As Dean continued to dress, he gathered his thoughts for the recent happenings: his awakening in the Overworld, the nydrics and now the consideration at what they truly were.

He hoped that whoever was at Omega City could help them and that maybe they could meet Merlin and Iris Tozdor, the King and Queen of Minecraftia, apparently renamed from the simple Overworld which was too, something they did not know.

Once he was done, he exited the room and greeted Ruse on the corridor that had the hanger entrance to the right; the sun was visible through the lone windowpane at the edge of the horizon with the grass plains rushing by at great speed.

"Feeling better?" asked Ruse.

"Better enough to fight more Nydrics!" replied Dean eagerly.

"Well, I'm going to have to disappoint you."

"You do realise I was speaking figuratively?"

"Yeah. Come one, Payne's waiting for us on the deck!"

"Why would he want us at this time."

"He wants us to see Omega at its best."

Ruse and Dean hesitated no longer and journeyed to the hangar bay where they then ascended up the stairs of the deck to greet the second day of their awakening.

~X~

They waited for a few minutes before the eyes were caught in an endless gaze at the beauty that was Omega City. The entire was like a horizon, it looked like it never ended, but that as because the city was built alongside the Lorana mountain range and from the sky looked like a horizontally exaggerated crescent.

It was exactly as Ruse pictured it in his vision, which mad him half expect the Nydrics and that human dragon to attack, after all, Ruse had never seen such a peaceful city in his entire lifetime – if he could remember it – and it looked like a sitting duck should an invasion begin.

But that wasn't the highlight, it was how the clouds formed just below the tip of the mountains and from their current distance, it looked as if the clouds were caressing the city. It would've been better if it as near the city, but unfortunately, politicians in Minecraftia don't work like that.

"Isn't it beautiful?" asked Payne.

"Never had I seen such a city untouched by war," replied Ruse.

"We make sure that Omega never falls to thee Nydrics. If it did, then the Nydrics would assume immediate ownership of Minecraftia. Curse them and their gods!"

"Gods?" asked Dean, the mere mention of the name quickly returning his attention.

"Like we have the great Notch and Jeb, the Nydrics too have their gods and unlike ours, they exist."

"What!" scoffed Ruse seeming offended with Payne's response, "You don't believe in Notch. I find that rather harsh."

"Oh really," said Payne, facing Ruse, "Why hasn't Notch sent down any form of hope to help us win the war. After all, should Minecraftia fall, so will he, by default."

Ruse was unsure how to reply. Payne did relay a solid point with Notch dying in accordance with the fall of Minecraftia, perhaps it could've applied to the Nydrics as well. If they were all killed, maybe their gods would die too, but then again, it would not be their style.

Ruse was starting to get used to remembering but not remembering his past. He saw a connection to the Nydrics. There was something, he could guarantee that it was in his mind, but he couldn't spell it out to Dean or Payne. It was just there.

They were just a few hundred blocks from arriving as the widening city became wider and wider and the spires became higher and higher. Ruse still pictured the humanoid dragon diving down upon the vulnerable city and that thought had spurred another.

"What about the fall of the Ender Dragon?" asked Ruse randomly.

Payne looked at him with disbelieving eyes.

"How did you…"

"I overheard you talking to your men. Who is Steve Craft?"

Payne hesitated, unsure of how to put his words into the proper context.

"He… was a valiant soldier… the Hero of Rhagos… at the expense of his own life."

"Bullshit!" argued Ruse, "You and I know better that you didn't speak of him with such… high regard."

Payne wrinkled his mouth with Ruse's comment and he wouldn't be left alone until he got an answer. Soon they realised that they were just above the landing pad and had already begun their slow descent.

The city all around was magnificent, inside it looked more broad and wide in all directions. The buildings that were on the plains or at the base of the mountain range were slightly lower than those that were built on the slope of the mountain.

Ruse and Dean saw an incredibly large building where the foundation could be mistaken for a castle wall, but held the Minecraftia Royal Palace, which was at the highest elevation and was the political centre in Omega and all of Minecraftia.

Everything was as Ruse had envisioned it, iron blocks for the pathways and building structure with obsidian edges and roofs. The main roads varied between widths of five to six blocks whereas side paths were three blocks wide.

Main paths divided the residential sector into smaller sectors whereas the side paths inside further divided the sectors into blocks and each block comprised of thirty-six houses on average. There wasn't a city that could ever be as organised as this one.

Dean still noticed that Ruse and Payne were still staring at each other waiting for a comment, locked in a cold war of words. Once the vessel settled, the hatch opened and a dozen soldiers swarmed into the barracks adjacent the platform. It was a cubic building that was as tall as most buildings in the city.

"I'll let the King discuss that matter with you," replied Payne, before storming off and down the stairs.

Dean re-joined his brother after that awkward moment.

"Well," he said, breaking the silence, "That went well."

"Trust no one, Dean," continued Ruse, "We're like Nydrics in the city."

"Except that were human."

"You know what I mean?

Ruse then walked to the stairs before stopping gradually, noticing that Dean had not yet moved, not even flinched.

"Coming?"

"Yeah," replied Dean half-heartedly.

~X~

Omega City was huge. Ruse and Dean had never seen such high buildings in their entire lifetime. Each building may have looked the same but they were like fingerprints, unique, as if they radiated their own personality. Payne, escorted by a dozen soldiers, gave the brothers a tour of the city.

Apparently, the city even extended into the mountain ranges were more residents resided and that the area at the foot of the mountain range was mostly unoccupied and reserved for business and should it be attacked, then the citizens will be able to flee.

There were even rumours of an underground city inside the mountains where some citizens lived and served as the secondary defence point for the guards of Omega. Several care centres and supply shops were erected there for that purpose alone should the city be overtaken.

"This place is amazing!" said Dean in bewilderment.

"It is," agreed Payne, "The capital of the entire world of Minecraftia, the only city in the world that holds over one million people and the only city to have never been breached by the Nydrics."

"What about Imperium?" argued Ruse.

"Well… the Nydrics somehow managed to… bypass the mage shield that was formed. They were quickly dispatched but it still counted as a breach."

"When was that? 12 years ago?"

Payne halted and gazed at Ruse, suspicious of his answer.

"I thought you said you had amnesia?"

"Amnesia isn't long term," countered Ruse.

"Then do tell," said Payne as they continued the tour.

"I remember what happened," replied Ruse, "I saw the Manna Bridge filled with Nydrics."

"Why would you be there?"

"I don't know. All I know is that they were coming for me?"

Payne knew that there was something about these two… humans that the Nydrics had considered high priority. He considered taking them to the interrogation room but considering the power Ruse displayed and the power Dean could display, it would be safer with the location in mind.

"What made them come after you?" asked Payne as they began an ascent up a long flight of stairs.

"I don't know. I can't remember anything after that except this red place with fire and pigmen with gold swords."

"The Nether?" exclaimed Payne, "That explains a lot. Was Dean with you?"

"Only in the Nether," replied Dean appearing on Ruse's left, "Before that I remember being in a huge cavern city somewhere in the desert."

"Iyuna, to be precise," added Ruse before looking at Payne, nearly at the top of the flight of stairs.

They could see that the tall wall with the palace at the top was closer to them, about three hundred blocks away. They approached a high skyscraper, approximately sixty blocks in height, twenty blocks in length and ten blocks in width and a staircase on the far end.

Judging by the appearance and structure, it looked like apartment blocks and a probable place where Ruse and Dean were going to be spending their time in Omega.

"This is indeed most interesting," thought Payne aloud as they were at the top of the stairs, "I'll have to tell Myron about this?"

Ruse and Dean gave him a look of confusion, which took a while for him to realise.

"Myron Celestine, the King's personal mage and High Disciple of the Mage Guild. He is the one who'll be able to cure your amnesia by recollecting the strained cells in your cerebrum."

"In English?" asked Dean.

"Any damaged brain cells will be fixed and able to recall any lost memory in your mind."

Payne stopped at the stairs with his guards with the brothers. The chances of them staying there were now higher than before.

"Fifth floor, apartment at the far end," began Payne, "It was refurnished but the client pulled out of the transaction and it was left like that. This shall be your temporary residence for your stay in Omega. The Market place is directly in front of the Pedestal."

Payne pointed at the tall curved wall that served as a balcony for the royal court of Minecraftia, then he pointed to an area that had different coloured roofs which was one way to distinguish the market place.

"We don't have any money," said Dean.

"We've already taken care of that," replied Payne.

Payne then handed Ruse thirty emeralds, two levers and a pamphlet that illustrated a banquet. It said:

_You are invited to the Royal Palace for a banquet on the 24th of Firedawn at 7pm until late to celebrate the Queen's birthday._

_A variation of drinks and foods will be served and entertainment will be on._

_Humble regards,_

_King Merlin Tozdor_

Below was a picture of the palace at night with light beams lighting the sky behind the building. Ruse wondered why Payne would invite them to a banquet when they should focus on regaining their memories.

"Turns out, I could get you to see the king by tomorrow afternoon, however, if you two attend the feast, I may be able to bring that appointment closer."

"Thanks… I guess," replied Ruse, unsure of what to say.

"No need," replied Payne, "Whenever Nydrics are involved, we try to get the upper hand. Farewell."

Payne and his posy then left descending down the stairs, leaving Ruse and Dean alone, noticing few people walking by in the city and several military fighters patrol the area, safeguarding the city and its people.

"Shall we," said Dean rather enthusiastically and walked up the flight of stairs.

Ruse could only follow. It was an old building as some of those he passed utilised mage technology to teleport them to their desired location. It worked much like a Nether and Aether portal only that it stayed in the Overworld, or Minecraftia which Ruse had to refer to it now.

Once they were at their new apartment, Ruse placed the lever adjacent the iron door and activated it, revealing their new apartment. In front of them was a hallway that led to the living room and kitchen with four glass panes serving as a standard window. There were two in that room.

There was another room that had two single beds and two single chests with one window and the third room was the bathroom which had a hole in the floor that sent everything into the sewers that ran into the mountain for re-purification before being sent back to the citizens.

"This isn't bad, for an apartment," said Dean, "Though it isn't like where we lived."

"True that," agreed Ruse, "We lived in a mansion compared to this filth."

"It's all we got. Maybe there's something in the chests."

"Yeah, let's take a look."

Dean and Ruse opened the wooden door and opened the chests to find some amazing things in there. In Ruse's chest was a diamond greatsword, ten emeralds, heavy iron armour and two extra pairs of clothing: a tux and civilian clothing.

Dean had two similar pairs of clothing except that he had an iron bow, very rare to find and very hard to craft with three sets of arrows, as well as light leather armour and a hood with ten emeralds. Things may have been looking up for them. But something was out of sync and Ruse saw it like it was under his nose… literally.

"Doesn't it seem odd, that these are weapons custom made for us?"

"Who cares?" said Dean, entranced by the gear in the chest, "I'm going to kill so many Nydrics with these things."

"Think about it!" Ruse persisted, "Why would they make custom weapons just for us and place them in an apartment that we just got today."

"Maybe they realised what nice people we are and decided to satisfy our greedy nature," replied Dean sarcastically.

"You know what I mean! And even you can't be so blunt to see that something is amiss here!"

As much as Dean wanted to deny it, Ruse was right. There was something wrong in the way that Payne had 'prepared' the residence in Omega, but in a sense, they actually damned themselves in giving Ruse and himself the weapons they had trained with. Of course, that was Dean's initial thought.

"What now?" asked Dean, still realising he was gazing at the chest of goods when he heard Ruse close his.

He looked back and saw Ruse wearing the well-fashioned and well-crafted iron armour, the sun emphasising its metallic chrome glow despite the iron framework. Dean also noted the diamond greatsword gripped tightly in his hand. He meant business.

"'I'll tell you what now," he said confidently, "Once we buy the goods, we are going to the palace and speak to this Myron fellow so he can fix our minds!"

Dean couldn't help but glance at the sword again.

"With violence?"

Ruse looked at his sword and instantly understood what Dean meant.

"You know I like to take the cautious approach. Remember I told you to trust no one whilst visiting this city. It's just us brother. Just us."

"What if we get swarmed by guards?"

"Well we are the Warrior Mage and the Death Rogue, plus we went to the Nether and survived. I think we can handle a bunch of rookies."

Ruse saw Dean pull a sly smirk, nodding his head in approval simultaneously.

"I like your style, brother."

"Then I guess we shouldn't keep Myron waiting."

~X~

Ruse and Dean had spent the day admiring the views and wonders that Omega City gave to them. They had already been to the market and had already acquainted themselves with the city folk such as Kuzon Redstone, one of the most persuasive traders and economists in Minecraftia, but not as persuasive as Ruse with his diamond greatsword.

Fortunately, the guards weren't around them to give them grief for harassing one of the traders especially Lilith Cobbles, who was a bossy trader of alchemy tools and reluctantly gave the health potions to Ruse. Dean thought his method of persuasion wasn't good this time so he let Ruse continue and he managed to flirt with the "young elegance that was her." Since then she hasn't taken her eyes off him, mainly staring at his large muscles. Some guys just have all the luck.

Dean was slightly annoyed as they had been searching the entire marketplace, purchasing certain goods that Ruse was very fussy about, which was unlike him. It was probably because he didn't trust the new systems of the world today where he believed that everyone was out to get him. So far, he managed to get a few loaves of bread, some cooked pork and a dozen apples. Of the fifty emeralds he had, he blew about ten.

"I think that should be enough," said Ruse finally, taking the back of groceries back to the apartment with Dean by his side.

"No shit, Warrior Mage," Dean replied.

Ruse ignored him.

"Do you really believe this Myron Celestine can really cure our minds and restore our memories? It doesn't seem physically possible."

"Well consider that you defied the law of life by being a warrior and a mage," added Dean sarcastically, "I'm sure restoring memories shouldn't be too much of a mission for someone who has experience."

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that absurd comment."

They carried on walking, gazing to their right and admiring the stretching plains in the distance and the luscious forests that flourished on the horizon with a lake to the left of the vista, which was south-east of Omega. Ruse broke his stare and looked at the wall of the palace, following it up to the spire when he stopped in his tracks.

He felt his vision blur, and turn red with Nydric ships passing overhead and the humanoid dragon lifting his sword in victory atop the spire with his demon army below; along the pathway they were on, chanting and growling. He was completely motionless until the vision began to shake and soon his true sight had returned and Dean was shaking his body.

"Bro, you alright."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ruse said almost harshly and continued walking.

Dean still stood still unaware that Ruse continued walking and caught up to him. He was starting to worry what was wrong with him. He didn't know why and quite frankly, he didn't want to care, but Ruse was always good to him, so he thought he should return the favour and ask how he was doing.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Dean as he caught up to his brother.

Ruse thought about it for a while. He knew that visions like that had meaning and if it was discovered, the whole world would plummet into a state of fear and the events he foresaw would doubtlessly come true.

"Now is not the right time, Dean," replied Ruse, believing that he should tell him his vision later, or as he would have it… never.

The less people know the facts, the better. Even his brother should not know about it for Ruse feared it may place him in a position he doesn't want and Ruse could not endure living with that mistake if he didn't act now.

He looked behind him and saw that it was fast approaching dusk and therefore, the time to return home and prepare and dress accordingly so as to meet the king in person and ask for Myron to cure them. Only then, will they know what their lineage was and who their parents were.


	10. Chapter 07 - King of Minecraftia

The palace was indeed a most elegant sight, especially at night with all the flickering lights. It was surprising to note that the long balcony, also known as the Pedestal that was supported by the wall was actually the king's backyard.

Ruse and Dean chose the right entrance where there stood three guards, each having pure enchanted iron armour. They on the other hand, had their tuxedos on and wouldn't fair well if they had to fight them.

Two wielded an iron sword and an iron kite shield and used the white iron wall of the palace to lean against. The other had an enchanted iron greatsword. It was obvious that he was the captain after Ruse inspected his armour and found the diamond engraving thus indicating his ranking. He had a beard and looked like he was in his 30's.

Ruse continued walking without hesitation as did his brother. The captain saw Ruse approach and stepped in front of him to which Ruse produced the invitation and gave it to the captain. He took it, read it and glanced back at Ruse and Dean.

"You guys new in Omega?" he asked.

"Yup," replied Dean.

"I'm just wondering," continued the captain, "Who gave you this invite"

"Payne," replied Ruse.

The captain then placed the invite in his backpack.

"You are free to enter. Just don't cause any trouble."

"Much obliged," replied Ruse.

The captain then returned to his post to open the way for Ruse and Dean. They walked towards the two-storey iron doors which the two other guards opened for them, revealing much activity within.

Once inside, Dean and Ruse were greeted by many guests who lingered about the iron and obsidian crafted mansion. The floor was wooden with a red carpet that led to an entrance on their left, no doubt leading to the Pedestal.

It also led to a flight of curved stairs that deviated away from the main staircase to access the upper levels whilst the main staircase led to the three thrones which were currently vacant.

Ruse and Dean stayed together as they forced their way through the resilient crowds who enjoyed the classical orchestra that played on the other side of the hall. Eventually they ended up at a bar with a wide assortment of drinks were on display.

Ruse checked the wall clock behind the bartender and saw that they were still fifteen minutes early and yet there were so many people.

Ruse and Dean each chose a bar stool, sat on it and ordered a glass of water and a glass off apple juice respectively. When their drinks arrived Ruse downed the entire glass of water whereas Dean merely took a sip of the apple juice.

"Don't like the wine here," said a familiar voice.

Ruse and Dean looked to their right and saw Payne also wearing a tux, except that it was white.

"I am very picky about what I drink," said Dean almost accusingly.

"I was actually talking to Ruse."

"Why, you think I'm underage!" snapped Dean

"I assumed."

"He's eighteen, Payne," replied Ruse.

"My apologies."

They stood quiet for a while until Ruse broke the silence.

"Is Myron here?"

"He is still with the king, getting final preparations ready for the queen's entrance."

"Is there any chance we can get to see him earlier?" asked Ruse.

"I told you already. I was lucky to get this opportunity otherwise you would've only seen him tomorrow night."

"And we appreciate that, but…"

"Listen Ruse," Payne interrupted with a hint of aggression in his voice, "I have done all that I can. You just have to wait!"

"Didn't you say that when the Nydrics are concerned, it immediately takes priority? That you try to get the upper hand by dealing with it immediately?"

Payne wrinkled his mouth. Ruse did speak the truth and if he didn't respond, it would only prove that he was not a man of his word. He let out a huge sigh before standing up.

"Let's go," said Payne, "Before I change my mind."

Ruse gave the bartender and emerald and with Dean, had no hesitation in getting up and following Payne. They followed him meandering their way through the shifting crowd until they caught a glimpse of the red carpet which had a less concentration of guests.

As they were about to ascend, Payne stopped them after colliding with one of the guards. Payne expected this to happen but there was an alternative measure they implemented when the situation became dire. Payne signalled Ruse and Dean to stop as he approached the guard who had put on the gravest of faces.

"Key phrase?" asked the guard passively.

"Behold Armageddon," Payne replied, almost softly.

The guard's face almost went white as though from a sudden realisation and immediately gave Payne permission to ascend the steps. Ruse and Dean followed suit. Once at the top, they followed the corridor to the main hallway that led away from the grand entrance of the palace.

Ruse was rather nervous even though he had never heard about Tozdor or Myron or any of the other residents of Minecraftia. Hopefully, their memories would be restored by Myron, who Payne claims to have that ability.

Ruse was confident in Payne's judgement; after all, he did say that Ruse was the first warrior mage to ever exist in the Overworld.

Ruse began to wonder more about what his little brother could display. He knew he was a deadly archer and skilled thief, something he wasn't really proud of, but anyone can be a rogue, thief and archer. There had to be something different about Dean, something that no one, not even the Nydrics would expect from a rogue.

Just then, Payne stopped in his tracks, staring at two large iron doors situated at the end of the hallway which split to form a T-intersection. The doors had a cross with an overlapping circle engraved in the centre with a fine line dividing it symmetrically.

"This is the king's quarters," Payne pointed out, "Just let me do all the talking and don't do anything stupid. Got it."

Ruse and Dean nodded.

Payne then knocked on the huge iron doors. A moment later, one open and a face peeked through. Neither Ruse nor Dean could see the entire face, only the long hairy nose that protruded prominently from behind the door.

"Payne!" The guard almost suffered a heart attack, "Haven't I told you that the king is not to be interrupted until after the party?"

"Behold Armageddon, Victor," Payne replied almost half-heartedly, "Behold Armageddon."

Ruse could hear soft knocks on the other side of the door, probably Victor's finger tapping furiously in irritation. Eventually he gave in and opened the door fully to reveal his bald head and hard brown eyes that seemed to be squinting. Dean nearly broke out in laughter if it wasn't for Ruse there to keep him in check.

"Make it quick," said Victor and opened the door for them.

The room was as grand as the first one they entered. The chandelier that hovered in the centre of the room irradiated bright light with the mage energy orb in the centre. There was also a nice blue and yellow rug with several white patches that took the shape of two swords and a shield.

Then they looked in the distance to find an old man sitting on a throne with an elderly woman in a long white dress who seemed to be enticing the old man. In the corner, Ruse and Dean could see two young men who looked like twins.

The old man had a blue, white and black robe with a gold crown on his head, no doubt King Merlin Tozdor. He had hazel eyes with a gold-white moustache and beard. Judging by his appearance he looked like he was in his late fifties, early sixties.

They could see somewhat of a sinister glare in his saggy eyes worn from years of governing the Overworld. Ruse could tell that there was something else in his eyes… a hidden secret… a hidden agenda.

Tozdor knew something and Ruse feared that it may be what he knew as well. Dean, on the other hand, thought that he was angry with them for intruding.

Ruse then saw another room to his right with a work bench, an alchemy lab and some other alien technologies he was unfamiliar with. He identified an elderly man operating there and assumed that it was the person they were looking for, the King's personal mage.

Payne approached Tozdor and bowed before him. Ruse bowed as well bringing Dean down with him realising that he wouldn't bow on his own. It was revealed that he was still marvelling the room.

The queen walked to the side and was greeted by more personnel, perhaps to make the final preparations for her entrance to let Tozdor deal with this matter. The two boys in the corner also followed suit leaving Tozdor with the three.

"Rise," said Tozdor.

Payne acknowledged and rose, as did Ruse and Dean.

"My king, please accept my apology for disturbing you before the banquet but this is of an important matter and regards the rising Nydric threat. It is rather short notice but…"

"Payne," interrupted Tozdor, "I can understand that the Nydrics have become increasingly violent but that is a matter we can discuss tomorrow. Now please leave me to my preparations!"

"But sir," Payne persisted, "We may have found the key to their destruction."

Tozdor didn't seem to hear him, that or he didn't want to hear him but still managed to respond to his cynical comment.

"Payne, there have been many others who suggested ideas for destroying the Nydrics, but they ended up doing it for the rewards we offered and none of those suggestions worked. Instead, it only ended with more of my men's heads on their trophy wall!"

"But I assure you, this idea will work."

Tozdor then gazed to Ruse and Dean who felt a little shy to his look but still kept their eye-contact, knowing the slight deviation away from his eyes will reveal the cowardice that was once imbedded inside of them.

"And I assume that these two are the ones who created the idea."

"They are the idea," Payne corrected.

Tozdor was taken aback by the statement. He wondered how these two boys would be of any use to their cause.

"Let me explain my liege, Ruse…" he began calling Ruse to take the spotlight, "Ruse here, was revealed as a warrior mage and was able to channel his mage energy into his sword and expel it."

Tozdor began to snicker before he broke out into an uncontrollable laughter. Ruse took offense at that gesture but retained his composure in order to not injure the king and be sentenced to death.

"Payne," continued Tozdor, his laughter fading, "You should have entered into comedy."

"I am telling the honest truth, my liege."

"Yes, and Herobrine and I are having tea tomorrow. Guards get this trash out of my sight and please show them the exit."

The guards approached Ruse, Dean and Payne, ready to escort them out of the palace.

"Wait!" cried a voice from the other side of the room.

Everyone looked to see the wizard Ruse saw earlier walking towards them, almost hurriedly. It was Myron Celestine. Ruse felt honoured that the High Disciple of the Mage Guild was coming to defend them.

"Myron, this doesn't concern you!" snapped Tozdor.

"They are telling the truth, my king," replied Myron hastily.

"And how do you know that?"

"Have you forgotten that I can read a person's aura? I have years of experience from Imperium in case you forgot that as well."

Tozdor didn't know how to react considering that the one who was most loyal to him was now siding with strangers in opposition to his view.

"You have to believe them," continued Myron, "It could be the end to the Nydrics and their evil."

Tozdor began to see reason as he lowered his head, pondering what was told to him and picturing the possible outcomes of the choices he has been presented with.

"Even if I did believe them, how can I believe that one can be a warrior and a mage? It is physically impossible for such a hybrid class to exist."

Payne turned to Ruse and nodded his head, Tozdor oblivious to Payne's intentions. Then Payne turned his gaze to a greatsword on the wall knowing that Ruse didn't bring his greatsword.

"My liege, I request your permission to let Ruse demonstrate with Notch's Grace."

Tozdor looked to the greatsword on the wall. It was his most prized possession that he won in a battle against a Nydric Lord and was the main reason for his coronation into kingship.

He was very protective over that sword and hesitated to form a response, but realising that everyone sided with Payne and the two boys made him give in.

Ruse approached the sword marvelling at the fine craftsmanship that was used to construct such a magnificent sword. The blade was an incandescent pearl-chrome colour that flowed into the pearlescent gold guard which had sapphires and amethysts imbedded in it and the guard seemed to produce angelic wings from the side. The grip was of a pitch black shade and the hilt was also gold like the guard.

Ruse carefully took the sword off of the brace that was supporting it and gazed at it with much magnificence. He could tell it was Nydric with the sharp edges of the blade based on his encounter in the Lorana Forest. Tozdor did show signs of infuriation and annoyance, after all Notch's Grace was what had earned him his glory and what had also sustained it.

For all the years he had reigned, he ensured that no one would touch his sword, not even Myron, Payne or any other public official, yet a strange boy he had just met is now contaminating it with his low class stench. Ruse had an uncertainty on his facial expression which lowered Tozdor's confidence in him which was no surprise.

Then Ruse closed his eyes and channelled his energy into the sword. Seconds went by and Tozdor began to see this as a boring attempt to get a reward, but he failed to understand that Ruse was new to this. Ruse tried to channel his energy attempting to mimic what had happened during the pursuit, but that was on accident. Now, he was trying to force the energy into the sword as a result of the pressure he received from Tozdor's glare.

"Escort these peasants out!" ordered an impatient Tozdor, "And put my sword back boy."

"Just give him a chance," Dean reasoned, "He's new to this."

Tozdor ignored him and four guards came. Two grabbed Payne and the other two grabbed Dean. While Payne followed procedure, Dean resisted arrest and the guards became violent with him which again sent Ruse into a frenzy.

"HEY!" he barked to the guards, "You leave him alone!"

The guards looked at Ruse who was getting the sword ready.

"Put my sword back!" Tozdor interrupted.

Ruse remained still placing the sword before him and the guards.

"Take them to the dungeon! All of them!"

As one of the guards let go of Dean to arrest Ruse, Dean managed to free himself and punch the guard in the ribs. Another guard saw this and ran towards Dean, his sword already drawn, but before he could land a strike, he was repelled into a wall. On a closer inspection, sparks of electricity was emanating from his body.

Everyone then turned their gaze to Ruse who was pointing the sword in the direction of the blast but the bizarre thing was that electricity was emanating all over his body and the sword. He had managed to channel his energy. The guards lost focus on their captives and turned their attention to Ruse who still kept the sword ready, somehow anticipating an attack to come.

The guard who got hit with Ruse's lightning bolt managed to get up. Ruse was somewhat relieved that he wouldn't be convicted for murder, but slightly disappointed that the lightning didn't do the job properly. The injured guard staggered to join the rest of his comrades, occasionally stumbling from the limp he was bestowed with.

"Go for him again," Ruse said to the guard, "And I won't be so lenient next time."

Tozdor could not believe his eyes. Payne was right. Before him was a warrior mage hybrid and he was certain. They could've made the excuse that the sword was enchanted with a lightning rune but Tozdor ensured that all the enchantments were removed so that it could retain its beautiful lustre.

The very first of his kind and probably the only one he would ever see. Rumours would without a doubt spread from this once-in-a-lifetime encounter. Payne approached Tozdor with a look of disappointment as a result of his inability to confide in one of his most loyal generals.

"Do you believe us now?" asked Payne, making the question rhetoric.

Tozdor was speechless, so was Myron who had been hiding in the corner to avoid anything that could severely hurt him until he witnessed the magnificence Ruse displayed in channelling his energy. Tozdor looked at Ruse and could see that he was ready to slaughter everyone in the room.

"Stand down, men!" ordered Tozdor.

The guards lowered their weapons and stepped away from Ruse. At this occurrence, Ruse dropped the sword and gazed at his hands, unable to understand the power he had. Dean approached him and gave him a hug which Ruse accepted trying not to think about what might have happened if he had lost Dean during this small skirmish.

Tozdor got out of his throne and walked carefully towards the brothers. They noticed him come closer and exited their embrace to confront Tozdor. As he was walking he ordered his soldiers out of the room and they exited in an orderly fashion. He stopped a block away from them expecting the worst to happen.

"Ruse," he began, "Accept my humble apology. I should have confided more in your capabilities."

Then he turned to Payne

"And Payne, accept my apology for not believing you."

"All is forgiven my liege," Payne replied, "To be honest, my liege; you need a lot of proof before you can be convinced. No offence, my lord."

"None taken. Now then how will they be able to help us?"

Payne was about to reply when Ruse interrupted.

"Firstly, introductions are in order," began Ruse

Ruse introduced himself and Dean properly to Tozdor to avoid the awkwardness when Tozdor wanted to speak to Dean directly.

"Now then, Payne and I had a little talk on the way here and we had agreed to a deal. We will assist you in your mission to destroy the Nydrics, but in exchange we want Myron to restore our memory and help us understand the origin of our powers."

All eyes turned to Myron. He didn't seem surprised and both Tozdor and Payne knew he was highly skilled in curing the mind and restoring the cells inside the neural sectors.

"Why would you want your memory restored?" asked Tozdor, "You seem to know how to use your powers well."

"But we don't know how we got those powers," Dean replied, "Even though I haven't discovered mine yet."

"The point is that I'm assuming that our past has something to do with the Nydrics. I wondered whether we were Nydric experiments or perhaps beings blessed with the powers of Notch, I don't know. If you can help restore our memory, we will be able to discover the truth."

Ruse had made a good point but still looked to Payne for proof as was an old habit of his.

"They destroyed eight Nydric vessels and killed over a hundred Nydrics, including a few mages… all by themselves."

The certainty in Payne's eyes convinced Tozdor of the power the brothers possessed. Just then a guard entered the room and rushed to Tozdor then whispered something into his ear. He gave nods occasionally until he made his decision.

"Tell them I'll be right there."

The guard then exited the room and Tozdor returned his attention to his guests.

"The guests are expecting the ceremony of my wife's birthday. Unfortunately, I cannot remain here for the duration and thus I leave you in the good hands of Myron and Payne."

Tozdor then approached Myron.

"Restore their memory," he whispered, "If what Ruse displayed is only the tip of the iceberg, then they will be worthy assets to our cause. It could be our chance to finally end Armageddon."

The mere mention of the word brought shivers throughout Myron's body. It did refer to the cause of the blight that continued to plague Minecraftia, after all. Nevertheless, he accepted the task and Tozdor exited the room.

However when he was at the door, he stopped and turned his head so that Ruse, Dean, Payne and Myron could only see one half of his face. He showed certitude and hope in his eyes, and still showed bewilderment at the fact that all of the problems may finally come to an end. Over a hundred years of war will finally reach its end.

"Armageddon beware!" he said with vigour before departing.

Ruse and Dean could not comprehend what Armageddon meant. They did know it meant the final battle and a state of complete chaos and mayhem. Yet everyone there was referring to Armageddon as if it was a person, then a realisation hit Ruse: Armageddon may be a Nydric or perhaps a Nydric God. All of these thoughts hit Ruse like a freight train.

Myron eventually woke him up from his daydream as he wanted to commence with the restoration. Dean was already sitting on his legs as though in meditation and Payne was in the distance observing the process. Ruse looked back to Myron with uncertainty.

"It's helps to control the flow of energy," assured Myron, "It will help me to free any knots of blocked energy inside there."

Ruse positioned himself on the yellow and blue rug like Dean and closed his eyes. Once the two were comfortable, Myron coated his hands in blue energy and placed them gently on their heads attempting to feel the energy inside them and closed his eyes as well, merging his energy with theirs.

_He moved the energy through their minds and at every angle he could feel a surge of power emanate. His suspicions were right. They were more powerful than he thought._

_He began to search other areas and found control and focus. It told him that they once had full mastery over their power, but what was important was the origin._

_He began searching for it as it as the key to the truth. He found the area it was supposed to be in but found only nothing. To him, that was impossible, there was always something in there._

_He restored the memory of many others and none of them showed such emptiness and blackness. __This intrigued Myron, but also made him worry._

_He attempted to penetrate what he thought was a barrier but came to no avail. He forced himself inside, feeling the sweat form on his physical form. He persisted and persisted but nothing was achieved. When he thought he had failed he saw a little red light that was both magical and malevolent._

_He moved towards it, thinking that it was kilo blocks away when it was but a couple of blocks away. It was incredibly small and gave off an incandescent light that seemed to light up the void he was in. _

_T__hen something caught his eye. Inside the red light, he could see a block; it was beige in colour and had darker and lighter shaded circles decorating its surface._

_"Is this what I think it is?" thought Myron._

_This sudden curiosity somehow beckoned him closer as though calling him to touch the stone imbedded in the red light. Having submitted to the temptation he gently guided his hand into the red light. As he felt the hot strike of the light, he was repelled away like he was pushed by an unstoppable force._

_He then felt himself fall. He screamed but he could not hear it. All of his senses have been nulled, except for his sight, because he could see the eyes of a demon in front of him._

_The Eyes of Armageddon, the Nydric God was before him._

_The eyes then gave off a brighter red light and then propelled it into Myron setting his body alight._

Ruse and Dean awoke from their short slumber but felt no change to their memory. Their expectation in Myron's abilities proved too good to be true. Then they saw him on the floor, lying in a growing pool of blood with a charred scar on his stomach. He was shaking uncontrollably.

Payne was above him, trying to feel his pulse. He had never seen such a thing happen before. He then looked at Ruse and Dean in anger and confusion.

"What… What did you do?" he demanded.

"I swear," Ruse countered, "I closed my eyes and I went blank, whatever happened may have been a result of him."

"I saw you shoot flames from your eyes and it went right through him!"

King Tozdor entered the room accompanied by a few guards. He had a worried look initially which then turned to grief and sorrow at the sight of his dying friend. He then looked at Payne was abundant with rage.

"What happened, Payne?" asked Tozdor.

"These demons killed Myron!" Payne barked.

Ruse took offence at the comment. He had just started to admire Payne when he turned his back on him. Dean felt the same but his inability to cope with the situation made him panic. Ruse saw this and hugged him, trying to comfort him, even in current circumstances.

"Get our best healers to attend to Myron's wounds," Tozdor said to one of the guards before turning his gaze to the culprits, "As for you two, I hope that the dungeon doesn't treat you well. Take them away!"

Four of the guards separated Ruse and Dean and used mage technology to cuff their hands together knowing the power they held in them. They didn't even resist half-convinced that they actually committed a crime.

Once they were secure, the guards carried them out of the throne room and ventured deep into the dungeons where a new fate awaited.

* * *

**Okay, so this is where I left off. Please read and review and those that have already this and my other fanfics, please forgive me.**

**I wanted to start a clean slate and I felt this was the best approach. I will be posting 5 chapters at once from here on until the novel's completion.**

**Thank you again to those who were patient and to those who took their time to review my story. I really appreciate it.**


	11. Chapter 08 - Two Journeys

**You have waited far too long for this and for your patience, I give you the next five chapters of the End War.**

**If I did not tell you before, I will be posting five chapters at a time now and I will update my progress on my profile as soon as I finish a chapter and when I will be posting next.**

**I thank you again for your patience and I hope that you will continue to enjoy the story.**

* * *

Life couldn't be better as Ruse and Dean were thrown into their cell like animals. The cell had two single beds that were in poor condition placed in a bunk bed style.

There was a toilet accompanying the cell against the opposite wall with a bookshelf next to it and wooden bars occupied the far side where the three guards would sit, play cards and watch the prisoners. Opposite the wooden bars was a small window where the full moon could be easily seen.

The fact that they were wooden cells was a prominent insult to Dean.

"What the filth!" he would cry, "You think we're not good enough for steel cells!"

He'd then pace up and down the 5x5 cell cursing under his own breath which was audible enough for Ruse to hear. Ruse however, simply rested against the cobblestone wall of the cell pondering his escape route.

Dean persisted in attempting to break open the bars until a guard came and threatened to execute him. Dean replied with a zap in his face, which had aroused the guard's ire, encasing him in magma-hot rage.

"You touch him," Ruse began, still leaning against the wall, "And I'll snap your neck. Understand?"

The guard knew full well of the power these two possessed and did his best to retain the composure he lost in the argument. He simply walked away, his hard breathing heard by both Ruse and Dean.

Dean loosened his grip on the bars and began pacing up and down the cell.

"I didn't need your help," Dean said, "I could've handled him myself."

"I know that," Ruse acknowledged, "But we don't need any more death on our consciences.

"So you're just going to blatantly let them declare us criminals when even we didn't know how it happened?"

"I never said anything among those lines. But even so, Myron paid the price and we were seen killing him, so that just turns everything against us."

"Well I'm not going to sit around and watch these lowlifes mock us!"

Ruse sighed as though a heavy burden was placed on his shoulders.

"There's nothing we can do now, Dean," Ruse stated as he got onto, "The best option is to get some rest and regain our strengths."

"BUT I AM AT FULL STRENGTH!" Dean barked.

"Quiet prisoner!" the guard screamed from outside their cell.

Dean zapped him again, hoping he could see his gesture and come give him grief; of course Dean would snap his neck and break out of the miserable den he was caged in. Ruse insisted that it was not the time to do so and escorted him to his bed.

"Top one's mine then," Dean pointed out.

Ruse was too tired to argue and allowed Dean to climb onto the top bunk while he got into his bed. For both of them, it was like sleeping on steel with rocky pillows.

It was difficult for them to sleep but eventually they fell asleep, hoping that tomorrow would bring them more prosperity than that day. Ruse prayed to Notch for escape. Dean prayed for vengeance.

~X~

Dean woke up in the middle of the night. He could tell by the position of the moon from his cell that it was still long until sunrise. He climbed out of his bed and approached the wooden bars searching for the guards who were fast asleep on the floor surrounded by bottles of ale.

Dean clutched the bars in frustration and gazing out into the open freedom that was so close yet so far. He looked back at his brother who was sound asleep and smiled, mainly because he appreciated what Ruse had done for him, though this time, he had to take matters into his hands, for both their sakes.

"Couldn't sleep, could you?" he heard someone whisper.

Dean jerked his head up and began searching for the source of the sound from the other cells in view. Most of the prisoners were asleep except for one who was up against the bars, though only his silhouette could be seen from the darkness.

It was a wonder how Dean could hear his whispers judging by the significant distance between them.

"You can hear me, right?" the person whispered again.

Dean nodded, though he wasn't certain whether the person could see the gesture. Fortunately the response confirmed it.

"Good. I was hoping we could escape."

"I am looking at you, right?" Dean whispered, hoping he had the same ability.

"Yes."

"How am I able to hear your whispers?"

"It is a gift from all rogues," the person replied, "Though judging by your calibre, I'm surprised you did not know that."

Dean felt a surge of excitement. He always knew he was rogue, but never a master rogue. He hoped that Myron would've unlocked the secrets to his mastery. Nevertheless, Dean's focus was on escaping.

"It's a bit of a complicated story. I'm Dean by the way, Dean Dyewood."

"Aiden Spruce," the person whispered back, "World class thief and master lock picker at your service."

"If you're a lock picker, why haven't you escaped yet?"

"Buggers confiscated my picks and gave it to the fat one."

Dean looked to where the guards passed out and saw the _fat one_ with his legs in the air and his tongue resting on his nostrils. Quite a disturbing sight. Dean then returned his gaze to Aiden.

"So how am I involved in this?"

"Seriously?" Aiden queried, "I thought you'd be a master rogue?"

"What about you?"

"I'm just a lock picker and a thief. I haven't mastered any of the pure rogue talents. And here I thought I was going to be rescued."

Dean took a deep breath to avoid losing control of his temper, though he knew Aiden was right. He assumed he was the best rogue master in the entire Overworld and now he can't remember the origin of his powers.

Then a thought crossed his mind: '_If I can remember the talent, then I must be able to use it. I guess remembering the origin doesn't have much of an influence._' Dean assumed that he had the talents, but needed to find them in his mind.

"Aiden," he whispered to him, "Exactly what talents does a master rogue have?"

"Cloaking. Identifying weak points. Heck, some of the best can even kill the nervous system with a few jabs."

These ideas spurred Dean's interest and it was the Cloaking ability that would serve him best.

"That's all I needed. Thanks, Aiden."

Dean then began to concentrate, Aiden watching him closely from the other side of the small penitentiary. Dean willed himself invisible, trying to envisage his body to disappear, collecting all of his collective energy and focus into making this possible.

After a couple of minutes, Aiden lost interest but still kept watch and Dean failed to turn intangible. He closed his eyes and forced himself to become invisible. Eventually he got so angry, at himself, at the guards, at everyone, he lunged his hand at the wooden bars.

Except that he didn't feel his fist hit the bars.

When he opened his eyes, he found that his entire hand had phased through the bar, completely unscathed and that he couldn't see his entire body.

"Well there's progress," Aiden said bluntly.

Dean assumed he was referring to his invisibility, although he may have not seen his hand phased through the bars. Dean turned his attention to the downed guards and immediately felt his anger take over as he walked out of the cell, not invisible, but intangible.

Dean regained his physical form which scared the nether out of Aiden, almost tripping over himself from the power of his friend.

"How is that possible?" he whispered in shock, "No rogue can walk through things!"

Dean looked at his friend with a prominent smirk on his face.

"The Death Rogue can," Dean replied with confidence.

He then sneaked up on the three drunken guards and approached the _fat one_, reaching into his pocket and getting Aiden's lock picks and returning to his cell. At that moment, he saw Aiden for the first time.

He had long blonde hair with hazel eyes. His face was covered in dirt and he had several scars that ran down his left cheek. Dean saw hope in his eyes and felt indebted to him only for sharing the talents he knew about; otherwise he would've left him and only taken Ruse.

Aiden was about to take the picks when Dean brought it away from him.

"I give you these picks and you help me and my brother escape. Promise?"

"Promise," Aiden replied, hastily taking the picks from Dean and freeing himself from his cell.

He went over to the cell Dean was in and picked it, allowing him entrance to wake up his brother and proceed with the escape plan. He softly but firmly shook his brother until he woke up.

"Ruse? Ruse?"

Ruse's eyes started to open which he then rubbed with his hands. He stood up and sat on the bottom bunk bed.

"What time is it?" Ruse asked.

"Time for us to escape," Dean replied almost excitedly.

"Not us," he heard Aiden say.

A locking noise then followed causing Dean to look back at Aiden who had shut the door behind them and had secured the lock he had undone.

"What in Nether's name are you doing, Aiden?"

"Securing my escape," he replied dryly, "You and your brother would just slow me down."

In a fit of rage, Dean launched at Aiden who stepped back enough so that Dean's arm couldn't reach him, even if he stretched through the bars. Aiden scoffed at Dean's attempt, almost like he expected better.

"You phased through this a while ago, why can't you do it now?"

"Shut up!" Dean shouted, "SHUT UP!"

The noise caused the guards to stir letting them and the prisoners experience a rude awakening. Aiden saw this and knew it was his time to leave.

"Until we meet again, '_death rouge'_."

And then he fled out of the building.

Dean was at that point boiling with rage. Betrayal for him was the ultimate sin, he was angry at Aiden for breaking his promise and at himself for trusting the fiend.

The guards were still too drunk to wake up so Ruse and Dean could still attempt to escape unnoticed if Dean was able to phase through the bars again.

"What did he mean by _phase through_?"

Dean didn't respond mainly because of the growing anger accumulating inside of him from Aiden's betrayal. He would kill the next time he saw him and he made a vow mentally.

From Ruse's perspective, he was entirely confused as to what Dean and that Aiden person were talking about, until he saw smoke emanate from in front of Dean, the rate of the apparent combustion increasing as time passed.

Curious, Ruse kept his distance and strafed to the right side to see exactly what was happening. Eventually he saw the source. Dean was melting the wooden bars but before Ruse could react, Dean had broken through the bars.

Not a moment later, Dean entered into a fury and melted the wooden cage that would have led to their untimely demise. Ruse, being a considerate older brother, let Dean fully express his emotions until he had calmed down, remaining in the far corner of the cell.

Once the entire wooden cell was gone, Dean had managed to calm down, breathing heavily. It was only a moment later when he realised what he had done. He stared blankly at the freedom that awaited him and Ruse.

"Did I just do that?" he asked himself.

"I guess it was your turn to discover your powers, _death rogue,_" Ruse replied.

The title: _Death Rogue_ filled Dean with pride knowing that he was the best of his field.

"Then I guess we should pave our way to freedom, _warrior mage_," Dean countered, winking at his brother.

"Touché."

The two then sneaked out of the penitentiary and escaped into the iron and obsidian structured capital.

~X~

It was coming close to 11:00 and Omega City was an incredible sight with the glowstone illuminating the city limits. The fact that the city was built up against the mountain created the impression that the mountain itself was lit up itself.

It wasn't until 10 minutes later during their escape that Tozdor himself had found them. He had brought a whole battalion of guards with him, either to serve as his protection or to hunt Ruse and Dean down.

Ruse and Dean were at a disadvantage, being unarmed and lacking the armour to endure the attacks of their adversaries. But they had already accepted their roles as the warrior mage and the death rogue so Ruse's magic and Dean's acid should overshadow their vulnerability.

They had already assumed a battle position when the guards readied their swords and _mage guns_ as everyone had begun to call them. The guards made way for the king as he approached the fugitives.

"Stand down, men!" he ordered.

The guards, though hesitant and reluctant, obeyed and lowered their weapons, allowing Ruse and Dean to annul the battle stances.

"I don't understand," Dean began, "Aren't you going to arrest us?"

"You did break out didn't you?" King Tozdor replied.

"The beds were a bit rusty and uncomfortable," Ruse replied, taking the safe approach, "We needed new ones."

The look on Tozdor's face said otherwise.

"What Ruse meant to say is that we did break out, but only because the guards were sleeping on the floor."

"They were sleeping on the job?" Tozdor's reply was almost hysterical.

"Actually they drowned themselves in ale. It smelt like a brewery in there."

Tozdor called one of the guards and whispered something into his ear. The guard nodded and proceeded in the direction Ruse and Dean had come from, no doubt to confirm that what Dean had said was true.

"We actually wanted to come tell you that we did not kill Myron," Ruse continued.

"I know."

"It wasn't actually our fault but… wait, did you say you know?"

"Yes, Myron told me."

"But how?" Dean asked in surprise, "He was lying in a pool of blood."

"Please accompany me to my palace, there I shall tell you everything you need to know."

Ruse and Dean, unsure of what had just happened, simply nodded and followed Tozdor and his guards up the path that led to his palace. Dean didn't bother confessing that he helped Aiden Spruce escape for Tozdor would really be infuriated with them.

He hoped that guard he sent only saw the guards and not the empty cell. He was angry with himself for just letting the guard return to the prison.

~X~

They watched as King Merlin Tozdor sat on the central throne, the one to the left for his wife, and the other for his only son, Prince Sven whom Ruse and Dean had not yet seen. Payne had also arrived and apologised to Ruse and Dean for his actions, where only Ruse forgave him.

The king had the generosity to provide additional seats for Ruse and Dean, which only Dean accepted. They did not know why Tozdor was being so generous considering that they had broken out of prison and, if fate would allow, helping another fugitive escape.

Though they were more concerned about Myron's state if he was indeed alive.

"When Payne told me you killed Myron, I couldn't believe it," Tozdor began, "So I went to see his body, and he was still alive, albeit barely. He told me that it wasn't your fault, but rather the fault of the force that blocked your memories."

Ruse and Dean's eyes widened in surprise simultaneously.

"Are you saying there's someone who's deliberately blocking our memories?" Ruse asked.

"Yes, and there's more. Myron said that the force that blocked your memories was… Armageddon."

Chatter befell the throne room as the guards whispered to each other. Tozdor's worried face also added to tension that filled the room. All but Ruse and Dean understood what Tozdor had meant.

"You speak of _Armageddon_ as if it were a person," Ruse confirmed, "If so, then who exactly is Armageddon?"

Tozdor and Payne exchanged looks as though Payne was the best to explain to them what, or better yet _who_ Armageddon was.

"Armageddon…" Payne began, with a hint of fear in his voice, "Armageddon refers to the Nydric God of Armageddon, the one who had initially created the Nydric army that we had fought for over 100 years."

"His name is… _Nydra_," Tozdor concluded, though he mouthed the word 'Nydra'.

Ruse and Dean felt a chill run down their spine. Somehow that name was familiar to them as though they had known this person before they lost their amnesia.

"We call him Armageddon because speaking his actual name is rumoured to summon him to you," Payne explained.

"What makes him so fearful?" Dean asked.

"About thirty years ago a weak after my coronation, he made his appearance at Paladin on the continent of Empyrean," Tozdor explained, "And called for me to negotiate a peace treaty."

Ruse cocked an eyebrow at the king.

"I had exactly the same reaction, Ruse. So I took my best men with me and went to Paladin, only to see the extent of Armageddon's power."

Tozdor left a pause purposely to allow Ruse and Dean a chance to respond where they did.

"What happened?" Ruse asked.

"Paladin was gone, and so was the rest of the Empyrean Continent."

"The islands that survived were then collectively dubbed as The Shattered Islands," Payne added, "And any who venture there can still see the red skies of when N… Armageddon first appeared."

"Anyway," Tozdor continued, seeing Payne's explanation as an interruption, "He did appear and instead of a peace contract, he forced us to surrender the Overworld. I denied and my men paid the price. I was lucky to have escaped."

Ruse stood in shock, expressing his sympathy for the king whereas Dean was intrigued with Tozdor's story that he wanted to hear more.

Ruse however wanted to get to the bottom line.

"So you know about our powers," he said changing the subject, "How can we stop this… Armageddon?"

"Myron wasn't able to breach through your memories but he did suggest that you redo your training in the hopes of recovering that memory. The knowledge and power is inside of you, it is just tangled in what he dubbed as _the trenches of the mind_. Either way he did provide an alternative solution."

The king snapped his fingers and two guards arrived beside him each bearing a map on a pillow case. Tozdor then gestured towards Ruse and Dean and the guards approached them presenting them with their maps.

"I've marked the locations Myron suggested on each of your maps," Tozdor explained as Ruse and Dean took their maps.

When they opened them, disbelief took hold of them. On Ruse's map, the mage city of Imperium had been marked and on Dean's map, the approximate location of the shadow city of Iyuna had been marked. The cities were not the surprise but the distance to get there.

Omega was approximately the halfway mark between Iyuna and Imperium and it would take two days to journey to either one if they travelled with a vessel. They were worried as they felt they would have to walk on foot.

"I've already reserved two vessels to take you to your destination; of course, you do have to pilot them though."

"And our weapons and armour?" Dean queried.

"Your armour had already been retrieved and is in the guest bedroom where you shall be staying."

Ruse and Dean donned a confused look.

"You don't expect me to let you go at this time and in this state! I suggest you freshen up, get some rest and a hot meal so that you'll be ready for your journey."

Dean stood up and with Ruse bowed before the king.

"Thank you for your generosity, my king," Ruse said.

"And tell Myron we're sorry for what we did and that we say thanks as well."

"I wish I could."

Ruse and Dean looked up to a slightly traumatised king.

"Our healers only had enough energy to keep him alive to say how important you too are to us and that making enemies with you will doom us to the nether."

"Please accept our condolences," Ruse said.

Dean nodded in approval.

"Just promise me one thing you two."

Ruse and Dean stood at attention before their _new_ king.

"Make sure Myron's death wasn't in vain. Make it count by getting your training and helping us to end this Notch-forsaken war."

Ruse and Dean nodded and were escorted to their rooms for a goodnight sleep ready for a new day of training.

~X~

**25 Firedawn E2 144**

Ruse and Dean exited the farmlands as the great steel doors of the Outer Wall of Omega gave them way to the outside world. Ruse had been given a fresh set of diamond armour with a diamond greatsword, whereas Dean received a fresh set of hardened leather with the iron bow he found in the apartment.

In the distance on the savannah, they could see two small vessels pointed in opposite directions. Each could hold two people and each had a small compartment just above the exhausts at the back.

They were made of reinforced white quartz and a purple metal alloy, which Ruse assumed to be Thaumium. From the top, the vessels took the shape of a three-pronged trident with the side prongs serving as the wings giving the vessel an aerodynamic flow.

Ruse and Dean had loaded three sacks of consumables into each of their vessels and loaded their rest of their equipment into the chest that was already built into the rear compartment.

They already knew what was going to happen. Tozdor said they would be separate for a couple of weeks and would have to meet him back at Omega once their training was complete.

He had also sent messages to the respective cities informing them of the situation. While Iyuna may not comply, the Nydric threat was ascertained to convince them.

Ruse had to go west until he reached the sea and then follow the coast north around the Oculus Alcove then follow the Guyan coastline to Imperium City. Tozdor said that it is so majestic that it can't be missed.

For Dean, he had to travel east through the Omega Range until he saw the sands of the Caurun Desert and then continue until he reached the Aegis Dunes where he would then follow North East route along Challenger's Chasm until he got to Iyuna.

It was the longest route but it was the best way to ensure that Dean would get to Iyuna. Finding it was Dean's problem as it is built within Challenger's Chasm and its exact location was only known to those who inhabit it.

Just as they were about to say their goodbyes, they heard a voice call to them. It was General Payne rushing to them with a rucksack over his shoulder, his heavy panting growing more distinct as he got closer to them.

"Payne?" Dean said in surprise.

"Hey guys," he greeted as he tried to catch his breath.

"What are you doing here?" Ruse asked.

"Tozdor wants me in Osara for some recon so I hope you don't mind me travelling with you. You can drop me off when we reach the Guyan border."

"Let me say goodbye first," Ruse acknowledged.

"Take your time."

Payne put his equipment in Ruse's vessel and entered the cockpit.

Ruse looked at his brother who looked just as uneasy. Neither of them were prepared for what was about to come but they had no choice in the matter. They needed to re-establish their lost memories in order to discover their truth and helm in ending this war.

"Dean, I wish you luck," Ruse said, ending the awkward silence.

"You too, bro," Dean replied, unsure of what to say, never having experienced something like this before.

"Do you really think they'll help us?" Dean queried, "They're not the bunch to trust you know."

"I'm not sure on that part, but it is a good place to start. Re-engaging our training may perhaps help us recollect our lost memories. As for the trust, the only one you can truly trust is yourself."

"And you as well."

"We'll be separate for a while, so you're on your own, Dean."

"I know."

Ruse placed a hand on Dean's shoulder when they gave each other a hug knowing that will be the last time they will see each other for a while. They ended the hug and just looked at each other.

"Farewell, Death Rogue," Ruse said offering his arm.

"Farewell, Warrior Mage," Dean replied, accepting the gesture, grabbing Ruse's wrist.

They shook and parted ways. Ruse joined Payne in his vessel and Dean entered his. They started almost simultaneously and drove off in opposite directions, never to see each other until the training was complete. And so two journeys began.


	12. Chapter 09 - Caurun Awaits

**This chapter focuses on Dean's perspective**

* * *

It was fast approaching dusk but Dean had intended on making it to Hallows Edge even though it was still a couple of kiloblocks away. He knew Tozdor said that it was the border town between Lorana and Bherok and that it was at the edge of the great Caurun desert.

Hallows Edge was also the first point of rest for those coming from Omega who made the Omega Sentinel Trade Journey. It was one of the longest trade routes but the one that made the most profits, with the Telena Elegance Route coming in second.

Hallows Edge was known for its silver and iron mines which was highly requested by the armies and had grown from a small village into a significant town; though not noteworthy to be marked on the map he was given. Sadly, the map he had only had the major cities.

Dean was enjoying the fast cruise through the Omega Range, keeping his bearings focused on the direction his vessel was originally pointing towards. His vessel also had a GPS map with an in-built compass that helped him to navigate across the treacherous mountains.

Unfortunately, the vessel had a maximum height limit and he could therefore not fly over the mountain range so he was forced to meander around the mountains still keeping his vessel pointed east.

He had to admit the Omega Range was indeed a spectacular vista, untouched by human and mob influence. He found several waterfalls scattered about his path that seemed to have a crystal like flow despite the fact that it was not an ice biome.

About an hour later, the night's darkness was close to complete darkness and Dean found it difficult to remain on his path. Fortunately, he could see lights on the horizons and used it as a guide.

Half an hour later with the complete darkness of the night now rested upon the mountains of Lorana, Dean had arrived at the town of Hallows Edge, that's what he assumed at least.

He found a flat piece of land a few metres away from the town and set the vessel there, embarking off it, taking a whiff of the Lorana Bherok air. He looked at where he would be travelling and saw only plains of desert despite the intense darkness.

"Halfway there," Dean said to himself yawning, realising how tired he was.

He had lunch while in the vessel and had not yet had dinner. He got out his supplies from the back of the vessel and headed into the town. On the way he saw a stone path along with a sign that read:

_Lorana Bherok border_

_Iyuna – ? kb_

_Sentinel – 4 000 kb_

_Safe travels_

Dean expected the exact location of Iyuna to be unknown, though he wondered why they would put it on the sign if the distance to it was unknown. On the reverse side it read:

_Bherok Lorana border_

_Omega – 1230 kb_

_Imperium – 3400 kb_

_Safe travels_

He also saw a red path that the sign was on perpendicular to the stone path. He followed it until he couldn't see it anymore both ways and made the assumption that it went around the town.

Upon inspection of the terrain, the mountains made an alcove around the town towards the desert as though it served as a Gateway to the scorching bane of the Caurun desert.

He was surprised to find the town had no wall to defend itself from invading mobs or worse, Nydrics. Nevertheless, he was more interested in finding a hot meal and an inn to rest in.

He conversed with a guard who showed him that the Lapis inn, 'cannot be missed' as he said. He journeyed through the town examining the houses and the locals.

All the houses were exactly the same, cobble walls with zinc roofs. The window panes were made of hardened glass and were large enough to be considered viewing panels, despite the fact that there was no sea around.

Eventually, he greeted the Lapis Inn, with its lapis lazuli roof and edges. It was four stories tall with each floor being four blocks high and served as one of the larger buildings in the town. The rest of the building was made of cobble to retain its identity with the rest of the town.

Dean stepped on the iron pressure plates, opening the iron doors into the nicely decorated interior. The floor composed of blue wool and wooden slabs, the couches were made from fine leather with wooden supports.

There was also a circular hole in the ceiling which allowed for a chandelier to be suspended through, one entirely made of glowstone. On the far end was a staircase leading to the upper floors.

Adjacent the stairs, Dean saw the receptionist writing something in a book. He had bald hair, crimson eyes and black stubble on his chin. He looked as though he was in his mid-thirties. Dean also noticed he had two daggers strapped to the back of his chest… a fellow rogue.

"Excuse me," Dean said.

The receptionist looked up from his work and simply looked at Dean seeing him as a distraction.

"Can I get a room and a hot meal to eat?" Dean added producing four emeralds and showing it to him, assuming it was enough

The receptionist saw the emeralds and went over to the chest behind him, opened it, took out a plaque and placed it on the desk. He then took one emerald and pointed to one side of the building where there was a small café where they serving the last call for dinner.

Dean took the plaque and stashed it in his inventory, went to the café, ordered two medium rare steaks, ate them both, paid two emeralds and retired to the upper floor. Dean felt uncomfortable during the meal mainly because he noted that the receptionist was watching him the entire time.

He was not so sure which room he got so he just took the one that didn't already have a lever on it.

He ascended the stairs and found the first door had the plaque on the door which seemed to only allow entrance to the one who put the plaque on. He continued on until he found a door with no plaque, placed it on the door and went inside.

Dean went inside, removed his armour and fell onto the bed, without even making it from his level of fatigue. He had hoped that things would go better tomorrow and that he would  
actually find Iyuna, wherever that Notch-forsaken city was.

~X~

**26 Firedawn E2 144**

Dean had a rough night and as a result woke up into the early hours of the morning. But then he started to feel that someone else was there in the same room with him, with the intention of killing him.

This realisation caused his eyes to burst open to greet a shadowed figure who was about to end his life. He saw the figure drive the blade down to where his heart was. Dean hastily clasped the blade with the palm of his hands relying on his endurance to keep the blade away.

He tried to get a good look at his assassin but he had a mask on, it was pitch black with two crossed rapier type swords in red with a demon skull in the background: the insignia of Iyuna's Shadow Guild.

The faction he was going to join with was trying to kill him there and then. In a frenzied surge of adrenaline, Dean lifted his feet and managed to get them underneath the assailant.

With much cunning he pushed forward and upwards, knocking the assassin at his throat with his fingers and then used his feet to lift him and consecutively smash his head against the back wall of the room, knocking him out temporarily.

Once he was dispatched, Dean took his two long iron daggers and stored them in his inventory. He then donned his hardened leather armour and drew his iron bow.

He looked out the window that overlooked the entrance to the Lapis Inn. Despite the darkness, he saw a couple of men with the same mask as his assailant standing outside, with three sleek vessels outside. Obviously, they were waiting for their friend to dispatch Dean.

"Filth!" Dean cursed.

He had to establish a plan to escape otherwise he'd be caught in the line of fire. He got all of his gear together while he formulated his plan. He then paced up and down trying to remove all of the areas that could fail.

Suddenly, the door creaked. Instinctively, Dean drew his bow and fired an arrow at the incoming target. Fortunately, it was another of those assailants and not a civilian.

However, the arrow did imbed itself in the guy's shoulder so he was still alive. Dean rushed to him, grabbed him and tossed him into his room, scanning the corridor for any other assassin's that accompanied him.

He closed the door and headed back inside, grabbing his target and slamming him against one of the walls.

"Alright, talk," Dean began, "Why are you trying to kill me?"

The assailant said nothing and just stared at his captor.

"Why don't we do this face-to-face then?" Dean then coated his hand in acid and began to melt the mask, seeing the full effect of the acid's corroding effect on the metallic mask.

"Scream and I silence you," Dean warned producing a dagger and holding it to the assailant's throat.

Eventually the entire masked corroded and left a few burns on the sod's face. He was in pain, but tried not to show it. He had black hair, brown eyes and had a skull tattoo across his face.

"What are you?" he asked, now in fear.

Dean was rather pleased with himself; he never expected his interrogation to be so successful, having bended the will of his new victim. Must have been the acidic corrosion of his mask.

"Your worst nightmare, if you don't answer my questions. And make you sure you keep your voice down."

"What do you want to know?" the assailant asked, still slightly shaken.

"Why is the Shadow Guild after me? I never did anything to them!"

"All I know is that the receptionist put the hit on you."

Dean was stunned.

"Why would he do that?"

"He was most likely in debt," the assailant explained, "Many people in Hallows Edge are and they tend to account for the debts by letting us scavenge off the targets for extra rewards as their form of repayment."

"Did you come from Iyuna? You had the emblem."

"No. We were already stationed here."

"How many else are there?"

"Fifty. But were scattered across the town."

"So what's the guilds influence on Hallows Edge?"

"We provide protection and hunt down the targets they give us in exchange for their resources: iron, silver, titanium and sometimes emeralds as well."

Dean, now realising what had happened, planned another escape route in his head thanks to his compliant friend. Though his main objective was to escape the town, he considered staying and wiping out some of the assailants.

"Are you going to let me go now?"

Dean looked at him. He could tell that the guy was still a rookie and had much to know, well Dean did as well, but his instinct and talents did give him the advantage. He then got an excellent idea.

"I want you to tell them that your friend is dead, but you were successful in killing me. Do you understand?"

The assailant nodded.

"I'll be watching you, so don't mess up."

The assailant nodded again.

Dean let him go and watched as he exited the room and out through the corridor. He went over to the window to watch the scenario, though staying in cover.

He saw him walk over to his fellow assassins and converse with them. Judging by their body reaction, they were not too pleased. Dean saw the one guy slam his fist into the vessel in an outrage.

The one assailant, presumed to be the leader, produced a dagger of which the glare could be seen by Dean. He then slit the throat of the assassin Dean interrogated and watched his body fall to the ground. They then got out their daggers and bows and entered the inn.

"Just perfect," Dean said.

He was about to face them head on when he looked back at the window, smiling at it.

"I guess I'll improvise."

Dean quickly placed his rucksack in his inventory to ensure it doesn't hurt him lest a battle would ensue, which he knew would considering who he was fighting against.

Dean smashed his fist into the window, shattering it. He judged the distance to the ground, about seven blocks. He jumped and rolled just before he hit the ground, minimising the damage against him.

Dean then broke into a sprint along the stone path, with his daggers drawn and stopped around a corner using for a cover as he watched the tension unfold. He saw a head appear out of the window then hid himself completely.

It was only when he heard a loud thump did he peak at the action, now seeing a body lying in the middle of the street. Apparently, the boss was upset and threw the dead guy out onto the street.

Having been filled with content from the action, Dean turned and sprinted. He would come back to exact his vengeance on the receptionist, of course he realised that both the guild and the receptionists had their reasons.

The receptionist called the hit so that he could collect the money from Dean to pay the Guild to spare him. Similarly, the Guild depended on that money to support their structure. After all, Iyuna is sanctioned from trading between the other cities.

Nevertheless, Dean didn't sympathise. An act of aggression against him was a death sentence for the aggressor. Regardless, Dean pressed on until he was intercepted by another Guild member.

"Crap!" he cursed under his own breath and leaped into an adjacent alleyway.

He waited until the Guild member passed, only realising then that he forgot that they were scattered. Dean exited the alleyway, scanning both sides before he continued onwards.

He found himself as a rat in a labyrinth with many felines hunting him down, however it was the rat that carries the plague. Unfortunately luck turned against him when he entered a T-intersection that was occupied at both ends by Guild members.

They spotted him and charged towards him, armed with daggers and longswords. Dean produced his daggers and coated them in acid and readied himself for the incoming assailants.

One attempted to slice Dean but he sidestepped him and pierced him in the heart with one blade. Dean used his momentum to slice off the hand of the next one.

As a result, he engaged a whirlwind attack, with each swipe of the dagger critically wounding the attackers. Once that group was taken care of, Dean swung his arm back, changing the direction of his blade simultaneously, imbedding it in the neck of the assailant behind him.

He then tossed the other blade at the one who was still charging which too imbedded itself in him, except square in the head. He tumbled and joined his fallen comrades in Dean's heap of death.

Surprisingly, Dean didn't realise the extent of his power. While he was retrieving his dagger, he saw that the bodies of the fallen were beginning to corrode: skin, tissue and bone. Eventually the entire body would wither away until only a pile of poisonous ash was left behind.

The more Dean took note of this, the more he enjoyed being _the Death Rogue_, of course his pride ended when he saw someone approaching. He assumed his battle stance whilst his new opponent simply came into view.

He had black and chrome armour with crystal blue edges and actually wore a full helmet of which the visor was a T shape and was completely black. On his chest was the Iyuna Shadow Guild symbol in a blood red.

"Who in Nether's name are you?" Dean asked.

The man simply laughed, quite maniacally in fact. Once he had satisfied his amusement, he began to slowly walk towards Dean.

"Stay back!" Dean barked.

"Really?" the armoured assassin replied, "You don't know who I am?"

"Should I?"

"Yes you should, after all…" he paused to reach for his mask, which he lifted off his head and brought it before him, revealing his identity, "You did help me escape."

"Aiden!"

"I am Black Rogue to my people."

"You're going to be dead regardless."

Aiden shook his head in disappointment.

"Firstly, I'd like to know why you're in my city."

"Trying to kill you, you backstabbing prick!"

"Really, because it would seem more common sense for you to be heading to Iyuna to get some training."

Dean opened his mouth in surprise.

"I intercepted the message from the king to Iyuna. I know your plan and I intend to bring it to an end."

"So then you must know where Iyuna is?"

Aiden scoffed. "Everyone who's been to Iyuna knows where it is."

"Very funny. Now cut the crap. Why are you here?"

"Simple, your power will be able to put you as the Great Shadow of Iyuna and assume leadership of the Guild. I have worked hard for that position and I'm not going to let it slip away because you just happen to know more talents."

He put on his helmet and then drew two enchanted titanium daggers with basalt hilts.

"You are capable of taking away my place as the rightful successor to Iyuna's throne. So now, I'm going to make you bleed."

"I'd like to see you try!" Dean replied drawing his two long daggers and charged at his enemy.

"Bring it!" Aiden countered and accepted the duel to the death.

Their blades collided. Dean parried the attack away and tried to pierce through the armour, but came to no avail. Instead, Aiden stepped back and brought his foot to Dean's stomach.

Dean countered, breathing out all of the air from his lungs before the kick made contact. Dean was pushed back, but the pain was minimised. He had no idea how he knew that trick but he was thankful for it.

He charged at Aiden again and faked an attack from above, before aiming below and slicing through his foot brace. The attack did char the armour but it wasn't enough to penetrate through it.

Dean and Aiden continued to exchange blows with the sounds of metal clashing echoing through the silent streets of Hallows Edge. Their duelling skills were almost similar but there were times when either Dean or Aiden would get the advantage.

Eventually, Dean broke free from a clash and ran away sheathing his weapons and daring Aiden to follow him, which he did. Dean ran towards a wall and used his momentum to give him height.

He performed a backflip and grabbed Aiden's neck when he was in range. With his momentum, Dean slammed his head into the stone paving. He drew a dagger and engaged the final blow.

Aiden intercepted the attack with his elbow, with the dagger only inches from his face. He lifted his legs up and grabbed Dean's head with his feet before flinging him towards the wall.

Sadly for Aiden, Dean missed the wall but was nonetheless in the more vulnerable position. In the tumble, Dean had managed to twirl about so that his feet were closer to Aiden as he approached.

"Goodbye, _Death Rogue_," Aiden said.

At that moment, Dean launched his foot into Aiden's shin before delivering an uppercut to the groin, forcing him to bring his head into kicking range. Dean took his knee and smashed it under Aiden's chin and as a final measure, kicked him away.

Aiden, on the contrary, did not expect such a battle. He had expected to quickly dispatch Dean on their first encounter in the cell, but he believed that he wouldn't see him again, until he had become the new Great Shadow of Iyuna.

He decided to end this quickly and produced a unique dagger. Dean had already gotten to his feet and already taken his battle stance. He saw the blade for the first time and drew his two daggers.

Aiden then hit the back of the dagger and the blade itself launched from the cross guard. Dean saw the incoming blade and managed to dodge it, watching the blade itself, detached from the hilt slicing through the air.

"What in Notch's name was that?" Dean asked, dumbfounded.

"You like," Aiden replied reloading the weapon with another knife, "It's the new technology, Dean. A ballistic knife. The combination between a blade and a crossbow. In fact this is the first one to be created."

"Stole it, didn't you?"

"Yes, and now it will bring you a well-deserved death."

He then fired the second blade at Dean who had managed to evade it as well. As Aiden reloaded the third blade, Dean charged for him and had managed to get to him before he could fire another blade.

Aiden used the ballistic knife as a normal dagger and engaged in combat with Dean. While he was at a disadvantage, Aiden fought fiercely until Dean trapped his hand with both of his daggers and disarmed him of his ballistic knife.

Dean then gave Aiden a roundhouse kick staggering. Dean charged for him again, but Aiden dodged the attack and disarmed Dean of one of his blades, delivered a knee uppercut to his stomach and flung him over his shoulders, disarming him of his other blade.

Dean landed just by the ballistic knife but was out of range to reach it. He instead looked back to see a victorious Aiden stand over him.

"Any final words."

Dean looked to his feet and back to him.

"Watch where you stand."

Aiden looked down but Dean had already kicked him causing him to topple down onto him. Dean brought his fist which had been coated with the acid and punched Aiden's helm, causing a bit of corrosion and repelling him away.

Dean took the opportunity to get up, grab the ballistic knife and head for his vessel. Aiden, angered by Dean's attack, chased after him, producing an iron bow.

Dean tried to zigzag through the town, turning at every corner trying to lose Aiden. Wherever Aiden had a clear shot, he would take it but every time he missed with the arrow just missing Dean.

Eventually, Dean had managed to reach the gates of Hallows Edge but felt a sharp pain in his right thigh. When he looked, an arrow had imbedded itself in it. He toppled onto his left side, with the ballistic knife sliding a couple of blocks away.

He looked behind and saw Aiden on the rooftop of a building quite some distance away. Dean removed the arrow and threw it one side, completely oblivious to the blood that would spew out of the wound.

Dean, whilst on his side, tried to get up and get to the ballistic knife. He often looked behind to see Aiden closing in on him and this worried him. He did succeed in getting the knife but he wanted to increase its effectiveness even further.

He focused his energy and gave the blade a potent coating of poison. It wasn't long before Aiden was on the last building which he used to jump into the air with his dagger aimed at Dean.

Dean then turned around and saw the air bound Aiden above him, aiming the ballistic knife just ahead of him and firing it. Dean watched as the blade surged into Aiden causing him to lose his grip on his dagger and simply falter to the ground.

Dean rolled out of the way, letting Aiden crash into the concrete ground. Dean looked at his ballistic knife which was just the base now and put it in his inventory.

He then limped over to Aiden, still feeling the sear of the arrow wound in his thigh, and used his foot to turn him over. He was struggling to breathe with the poison now coursing through his body, corroding it and his armour.

Dean then grabbed Aiden's titanium dagger and gazed upon his downed opponent. Aiden looked back and while he still had his visor on, Dean could tell that he was enraged with his failure.

"May Iyuna's darkness take your soul!" Aiden spat.

"And may the Nether burn you for eternity."

Dean then coated Aiden's blade in another thick potent coast of poison and drove it into his skull, ending his life. He watched as his body and armour withered away.

Dean then walked over to his vessel, took the rucksack out of his inventory and loaded it into the back compartment as well all the other items that went in there just before he left Omega.

He then entered the pilot seat, started the vessel up and drove away into the Caurun Desert, leaving the Notch-forsaken town of Hallows Edge behind him. He was gratified that he at least killed Aiden for his betrayal.

Now all that was left to do was to find Iyuna and convince them to accept him for training. He pondered on Aiden's words: _'Your power will be able to put you as the Great Shadow of Iyuna and assume leadership of the Guild'_.

It was possible, he was able to turn intangible and produce acidic coating on his hands, something no other rogue or thief has ever done before.

Dean looked back to see that the moon was more or less halfway between midnight and dawn, so it may have been three in the morning and he may have slept for only six hours.

He expected less but that at least he would be able to get to Iyuna, wherever it was. _'Look for the Aegis Dunes and keep left until you see the chasm. It should be there,'_ he heard Tozdor say to him.

_'Should'_ sounded very reassuring. Regardless, he was there now and had to set his sights on Iyuna. Dean wondered if Ruse had gone through something similar.


	13. Chapter 10 - Ambushed

**This chapter takes place the same time as the previous one and focuses on Ruse's perspective of his journey.**

* * *

**9 hours ago (25 Firedawn E2 144)**

Payne had kept quiet for most of the journey only having complemented the natural beauty of the Omega Range and the northern part of the Withering Coast. Ruse found this quite incongruous with his personality.

All that Ruse knew was that he had to drop Payne off at the Cross River which served as the border between Lorana and Guyan and ran straight from the Oculus Alcove to Hydros Bay. Payne mentioned that he knew where to go from there, though he didn't say why.

Ruse didn't believe it was just to do reconnaissance and surveyance. He believed there was something else, another agenda Payne had planned. So many thoughts and troubles invaded Ruse's mind at that moment.

The realisation of his powers and of Deans, this war with the Nydrics, the burden they carried to destroy the Nydrics, the journey to Imperium, but what made Ruse worry the most was whether Dean was still alright.

He couldn't imagine being away from him for so long even though it had only been ten hours. Based on the map Payne had before him, he'd expect him to stop at Hallows End and then leave at noon considering his fatigue from the prison cell in Omega and the rough night he had at the King's palace.

Unfortunately for Ruse, he had stop at least ten times throughout the Omega Range due to Payne's weak regulatory system and constant consumption of apple juice.

Ruse's plan was to camp with Payne at the Cross River perceiving that it would already be nightfall and take shifts in guarding the camp and then head along the Guyan coastline alone while Payne travelled on foot to Osara.

Now he would have to set up camp at the edge of the Oculus alcove and still travel the morning hours with Payne until the river. Ruse actually believed that Payne was slowing him down just to see the sights.

Eventually his consumption of apple juice stopped when they left the Omega Range and headed straight for the Oculus Coast that ran about the Alcove, where silence encompassed the vessel shortly after their arrival at the Coast.

Ruse tried to get as far as possible so that his journey with Payne will be minimised for the next day. Regrettably, he did not foresee such an ideal journey to come.

"You've been quiet ever since we got here," Ruse said to Payne, trying to make conversation.

Payne made no response and when Ruse checked he had been staring out into the sea from the left side of the vessel.

"Payne?" Ruse tried again, nudging him.

"Yeah?" he replied, staring back at Ruse.

"Something wrong?"

"No, nothing." Payne looked down to where he had his hands folded with a concerned look on his face. "Ruse?"

Ruse looked at him, comfortably knowing the path they were on was a straight one.

"Has anyone ever expected a lot from you?"

"Why do you ask?"

Payne looked out into the open sea, the red glow of the sun still able to be seen though fading with the eclipsing night.

"It was here that I first became a General, though the consequences overshadowed my reward."

"What happened?"

"It was three years ago, Tozdor instructed me and my group to come here ahead of the rest of the army. Imperium sent a distress signal that they had spotted Nydrics that were eighteen hours away by vessel and I was already in the northern part of the Withering Coast. I went up North with two hundred men, only to be intercepted by one of the Nydric Gods."

"Armageddon?" Ruse enquired.

Payne scoffed. "If Armageddon was there, I wouldn't be here anymore. No, it was actually Sukur, the Nydric God of Magic and Illusion. He had come with a small group of Nydrics and ambushed us in our camp site. Sukur asked for our surrender and we declined, engaging him in battle."

Ruse widened his eyes, regarding Payne's action as either the bravest or dumbest act of war.

"We were outnumbered five to one but we were able to hold our ground. In fact, due to my men's distraction we were able to flank some Nydrics and obtain their swords. I engaged Sukur in battle though it was kind of hard to dodge those magic shards he flung at me. Heck I still got one of the scars."

Payne tilted his neck away from Ruse revealing the scar he was talking about.

"I doubt you beat him," Ruse replied, "No offense, of course."

"None taken, I'd be lucky if I managed to stall him. Fortunately I did and a portion of Tozdor's army came and with the odds now in our favour, Sukur took the opportunity to leave and withdrew his armies."

"And Tozdor's armies just happened to arrive when you needed him most?" Ruse asked suspecting a lack of transparency between them.

"The king was a very sceptical person and it was just a portion of the main army. He sort of sent us in waves. But anyway, my bravery had won me my promotion to General, though only eight of us survived."

"Eight!" Ruse exclaimed, "Out of two hundred!"

"If you have truly seen the power of a Nydric army, then having four percent survivors was commendable. We've lost too many to this war… what they call the war to end all wars."

Ruse sympathised for Payne's loss those years ago and continued on driving until it was almost too dark to continue. He diverted off the main path and found a small clearing where he landed and with Payne's help, set up camp.

They built a fire and erected two tents for each of them but they then decided to work in shifts of three hours keeping vigil starting with Payne. Payne went into the woods to scan for the possibility of an ambush and returned shortly afterwards confirming that it was safe.

Payne and Ruse then both helped themselves to the loaves of bread they brought with them, not even considering the delicious and tempting roasted chicken and pork in their inventory.

After dinner, Payne took out a silver sword and started polishing out whilst Ruse simply stared into the fire. They expected it to be colder, but they were in the peak of Summer, so the night wind still carried a bit of warmth.

Ruse then looked out to the sea, seeing the moon's reflection of the water, pondering on the journey before him.

"Payne? The vessel can hover over the ground, right? Can it do the same on water?"

"I wish it did," he replied still polishing his sword, "It only hovers over solid tangible blocks, so if you were to cross the ocean, it would hover over the seabed. Believe me, we tried. It would've helped our mobility and response time, but it didn't work."

Ruse clenched his fist in frustration. The water detour would've saved him the trouble of travelling along the coast of the Oculus Alcove and possibly put him back on his schedule: he wanted to get to Imperium in at least two days.

After a while, Ruse built up the courage to ask Payne something he had mentioned before.

"Payne, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"About Steve Craft?"

Payne took a deep breath, possibly readying himself for the waves of interrogation questions Ruse was about to ask him.

"Didn't I tell you to talk to the king about that?" Payne countered.

"We were locked in a cell and we were more concerned about our journeys."

"Fair enough. Steve Craft was the Chosen One, sent to slay the Ender Dragon and bring peace to us all. They said their goodbyes to him and within an hour, we received word that the dimension of the End had been destroyed."

"What do you mean _destroyed_?" Ruse asked with confusion.

"What I mean is that the End ceased to exist and that Steve, the Hero of Bherok, had sacrificed himself to destroy the dragon and restore peace to the Overworld and the Aether. In fact, his bravery and sacrifice had started the second era in which we live in."

"But that doesn't explain why you despise him so much."

"I'm getting there," Payne replied, almost annoyed, "While he was venerated and we had accepted our peace, we were not prepared for what came next."

"The Nydrics," Ruse added, completing Payne's train of thought.

"Yes, they came and hammered away at our major cities and our people. This is how it had been for the last 140 years and it will continue for all of eternity. There used to be hundreds of cities on that map Tozdor gave you, but now there are only ten."

"But how is that Steve's fault?"

"His actions had brought the Nydric scum upon us!" Payne snapped, "It is because of him, that this war befell our once peaceful and prosperous lands!"

They then stared into the fire for some time, not saying anything to each other for some time, permitting Payne to calm down.

Soon enough Ruse felt the exhaustion from the day's travel catch up to him. Payne agreed to have the first two hour shift and took a flashlight he made and ventured walked about the campsite, though at a distance. Ruse ventured into his tent and fell on the sleeping bag.

Ruse felt the fatigue overwhelm his body before he eventually fell into a deep slumber, all of his worries no longer there, just a dark endless void where he could not think nor dream. As though those worries were still there but not in view.

~X~

Ruse woke up with a startle. It was still night time and still not his shift, otherwise Payne would've been there to wake him up. He looked outside of the tent and did not see Payne anywhere in the vicinity.

Instead of returning to his peaceful slumber, he ventured out, equipping his diamond armour and diamond greatsword on his back. He went out into the woods, sneaking through the bushes not wanting to get any attention.

He searched for a while, until he found Payne in a clearing with a radio held up before him. Ruse suspected there was hidden intentions and so snuck up closer to him to hear what conversation he was having and with whom.

"I already told you," he heard Payne say; "I will not fail you."

Sadly, Ruse could not hear what the person on the other end of the radio had to say, but alternatively tried to assume his orders via Payne's reactions and responses.

"I know what needs to be done at Osara. Rest assured everything will go as planned."

More waiting.

"Yes my king, I will do this."

Payne then cut off the communication to Tozdor as Ruse presumed and just stared into the distance. Ruse came out of the bushes; his hand already gripped on his sword, and approached Payne.

Payne heard footsteps behind him and found Ruse armed with his sword as though ready to strike him down. He suspected that his plan was compromised.

"What was that?" Ruse asked with a hint of aggro in his voice.

"Tozdor's plans for Osara," Payne replied.

"Which is?"

"You won't like the idea."

"Try me."

"Tozdor sent me to Osara for a reason. I know the city and that makes me the best candidate to… draw the bulk of the Nydric army there."

"Why?" Ruse asked not bothered about _how_.

"So we can nuke them," Payne said bluntly.

Ruse's mouth dropped at the revelation of Tozdor's plan, but what shocked him even more was that Payne could say that without a hint of regret or sympathy. It really angered Ruse.

"And kill all those people there!" Ruse replied enraged by the remark.

"The people of Osara are a small price to pay when compared to safety of the entire Overworld. We need to end this war now."

"This is wrong and you know it!"

"I know, but the demands of war require compromises to be made and if we are successful then we shall honour the people of Osara for their sacrifice."

"And you're just going to go through with this?"

"I just follow my orders, Ruse. You should too. Go to Imperium and do your part to help!"

"And just let you go there and kill those innocents! Forget it!"

Payne saw that he wasn't going to convince Ruse at meeting his request, so he brainstormed an alternative, though it would be a compromise on his part.

"Tell you what," Payne suggested, "You seem capable of destroying a whole Nydric army with your brother. So I won't unleash the nuke if you can complete your training in time, get your brother and meet me at Osara for a final standoff."

"What's the catch, then?"

"You have a fortnight," Payne explained, "That's the longest time I'll give you before Tozdor will give the order himself and it will be absolute."

Ruse thought about Payne's proposition, putting himself and his brother in the line of fire to face the Nydric threat. Payne hoped that he would accept because that was the only other option he could offer.

"Let me sleep on it."

"You can't, your shift starts in five minutes, so you might as well start now."

Ruse wanted to make sure and was about to ask Payne for the portable clock when they both heard a twig snap. Ruse immediately drew his sword in response followed by Payne drawing his iron sword.

They stood back to back expecting the worst to ambush them. After holding their ground for a minute, they eased up, though Ruse still kept a close vigil on the surroundings. Payne made a bad choice coming into a clearing. _'Worst place for an ambush,'_ as Ruse would say.

"You reckon it could be…" Payne said.

"We're too exposed out here," Ruse pointed out, "We need to get back to camp."

Ruse then darted in the direction he came from with Payne not too far behind until he saw red and yellow eyes illuminate in the woods, more red than yellow. They backed up into the centre of the clearing until the eyes came closer from all directions.

They were surrounded by countless Nydric forces, the Nydrics with red eyes wearing black plate armour with red and purple energy coursing through the armour.

Their weapons included greatswords, battle-axes, mauls, longswords and shields, whereas their yellow eyed counterparts held dual wielding weapons such as daggers. They also had crossbows, katanas and iron bows.

All of the weapons were made from a black and purple metal alloy which Ruse thought not to be Thaumium. Perhaps it was a rare metal from the End when it was still there or perhaps from the Nether.

Regardless, there was close to one hundred Nydrics that surrounded, of which the red eyes accounted for seventy of them and were part of the warrior class, while the rest were most likely part of the shadow class.

"Sukur sends his regards," one of the Nydrics said.

Ruse was expecting Nydra's name to be heard.

"I don't get it," he said in confusion.

"If we live, I'll explain it to you," Payne said.

The Nydrics all drew their weapons and the warriors charged for them whereas the shadows disappeared. Ruse readied his diamond greatsword and attacked them without hesitation whereas Payne did show some reluctance in fighting the minions of his old adversary.

Ruse did not pay attention and engaged the Nydric warriors slicing at them. He got surrounded by a few when he performed a whirlwind attack, repelling them away, the blade starting to emit fire.

Suddenly he was attacked from the front by an invisible force, no doubt the work of the assassins. He tried another swing attack and successfully knocked out two assassins.

_'Guess they can't go ghost like Dean,'_ Ruse thought as he delivered a fatal uppercut to a heavily armoured Nydric, launching him five blocks into the air, before falling down on a few of his comrades.

Ruse peeked at Payne's progress noting his struggle against a Nydric with a battle-axe. Ruse thought Payne was cowardly avoiding battle but his doubt dissipated when Payne clobbered him with the pummel of his sword and that he kept saying: 'Die Nydric Filth!'

_'Can't see what I'm doing,_' Ruse thought as he was struggling to fight the Nydrics. Eventually he did another whirlwind attack, this time illuminating the blade in light and stabbing it in the air above him.

While the gesture seemed pointless, a wave of light boomed from the tip of his sword in a shockwave-like burst. All of the Nydrics and General Payne were blinded by the light, but it had lit up the environment, allowing Ruse to judge his attack strategy.

He began ploughing through the Nydric horde slaying any Nydric he could and could not find. Every time he got hit by an invisible assassin he would emanate his sword in lightning and embed it in the ground.

Knowing that the assassins were still tangible, the lightning would encompass them and take their lives. For the rest of them he would dodge the incoming blow or parry it, then counter with either a pommel strike or a full force uppercut strike.

Payne however, was struggling to defeat the Nydrics, though he wasn't failing epically, having slain five Nydrics as compared to Ruse who has slain fifty. Alas, the last half proved a greater challenge for them.

Realising the failure that stared them in the face, the remaining Nydrics changed strategies and resorted to flanking and hit-and-run tactics, which had caught Ruse off-guard.

He jumped into the air when he caught a glimpse of a Nydric about to stab its greatsword through his back. He back flipped in mid-air and brought the sword before him, slashing the Nydric in half on his descent.

A few Nydrics bearing shields had arrived shortly after, which put Ruse at a disadvantage due to their fast attack speed and additional defence. The only logical approach was to sweep them off their feet and ram into them, hopefully knocking them to the ground.

For Ruse, this was the greatest challenge, especially when he got cornered into a tree by the Nydrics, who then began bashing him with their shields. He noticed that the light source he had created was starting to fade and it would become too dark for him to fight.

Eventually he was hit with the realisation that he was not a warrior mage hybrid only, but also a warrior and a mage individually. He had been fighting as a warrior but not so much like a mage.

With determination he expelled a repulsion wave that repelled his attacker and then set his hand on fire. He fired five consecutive fireballs at the feet of the Nydrics before him.

They thought he had missed causing them to laugh. Ruse looked at their legging armour only to see it had resisted the fire. They were still at peak fighting condition.

They then charged simultaneously at him. Ruse saw the opening in their armours which was no longer protected by their shields. Ruse crossed his arms over his chest, building up a charge of lightning and discharged it at the Nydrics.

The lightning encompassed their bodies and centred across their necks, allowing the deadly current to surge through their bodies. The force of the detonation had also given Ruse some breathing space, allowing him to gaze upon five more dead Nydrics.

He looked to where Payne was but it was too dark. He illuminated his blade and fired another shockwave though in the direction of the clearing. He then saw Payne being taken away by a Nydric and that a few of them still stood between him and Ruse.

Ruse charged for the Nydrics and fired a lightning bolt that seared through about ten Nydrics, though the intensity with which Ruse fired it made them turn to ash.

He kept running, dragging the greatsword along the ground, only to be intercepted by two more heavy plated Nydrics. He swung his blade forward and flung a wave of lightning at the two which knocked them back.

Haplessly, they resisted the impact provoking Ruse's savagery to come out as he continued his charge. They were about to strike at the incoming target, but he faked an attack, stepping to the side as the two greatswords smashed onto the ground.

He got behind the two in an instant and swept them of their feet with his sword. As he looked upon the fallen Nydrics, he stabbed his greatsword into one of them, ending his life.

The other Nydric, outraged, got to his feet and slashed at Ruse and then the two engaged in melee combat. After a couple of swings, the Nydric attempted to pierce Ruse but the latter dodged and was able to take his greatsword from him.

Ruse used the two greatswords and brought them to the Nydric's neck and just held them there, the Nydric completely helpless to do anything to save himself.

Ruse, without hesitation, crossed the blades, dismembering the Nydric's head from his body. The body then collapsed to the ground, all the life within it, gone forever.

Ruse threw the black and purple blade next to the Nydric and continued on to where Payne was being taken. He entered the woods and found him overlooking two nydrics, each with a wound in its chest.

Ruse looked at Payne with much surprise. Payne looked back with shock.

"What in Nether's name happened here?" Ruse asked.

"All I did was grab his sword and stab him with it,' Payne replied, laughing with fear and disbelief, "And I killed the other one as well. I did not think I would survive a second time."

Ruse put his hand on his shoulder, empathising for him.

"You alright?"

"I'll live. And… thanks for the help."

"Let's get back to camp and get some rest."

"Are you sure we won't be attacked again?"

"If these Nydrics claim to be the strongest, then they will believe that they have killed us."

Payne saw Ruse's point of view but his face reflected his doubt. Regardless, he trusted Ruse and accompanied him back to the camp.

~X~

**26 Firedawn E2 144**

It was an hour until noon with a storm brewing in the direction Ruse was going. It wouldn't be long until they reached the Cross River where Payne was supposed to get off.

They were still conversing, enjoying the quiet and entertaining drive along the Oculus Alcove. Ruse had doubted Payne and felt guilty about thinking he had other alternatives that would solely benefit him.

"You were going to explain something to me if we got out of there alive?" Ruse asked, having forgotten about that back at camp.

"I did a bit of recon in the past and encountered Sukur on several occasions before I did battle with him where I told you. Turns out, he's been here for some time to do some reconnaissance for N… Armageddon and learn what he can about our methods."

"So Sukur is sort of the frontline here on the Overworld."

"Exactly, though I must warn you, Sukur isn't another Nydric. He's quite powerful and quite deceptive, known to take many forms, both human and mob. I'd avoid him if I were you. I'd be extra careful too; apparently he operates the most in Guyan."

"Thanks for the tip," Ruse replied.

Eventually they reached the Cross River, the border between the Lorana and Guyan. The river was quite wide, approximately thirty blocks. Ruse crossed the iron bridge and landed on the Guyan side of the border.

Everything was so tranquil that it provided Payne with peace of mind as he exited the vessel. He opened his arms and took a deep breath of the river ocean air as well of the rich flora shrubs that grew around there.

After his short time of being one with nature he went to collect his equipment and approached Ruse who too was outside his vessel waiting on Payne.

"I appreciate it that you took me this far," he said.

"Ah, don't mention it."

"Remember our deal. I will try my outmost to prevent the nuke from being used if you and Dean can get your training done in time."

"I know."

"How's the pressure been for you? You know, being the warrior mage an all."

"Actually, I've been thinking that _warrior mage_ just doesn't fit me and I'm not entirely sure why. I don't feel connected to it."

Payne reacted passively to Ruse's comment. He was simply curious at Ruse's sudden change of identity.

"So what title would befit you best?"

"I've been thinking about that. How about _blade mage_ instead?"

Payne pondered on the title. It did suit Ruse quite well and he was the only one to channel his energy through his blade.

"It's got a nice ring. I like it."

Ruse smiled then extended his hand to Payne.

"Until we meet again."

"In Osara of course," Payne replied, accepting Ruse's arm in agreement.

Ruse entered his vessel and watched as Payne followed the Cross River to Osara. He activated his vessel and drove into the black storm that awaited him at Imperium.

There would be no more delays, no more petty squabbles and no more Nydric battles. He only feared that he may have to stop again between where he was and Imperium.

Fortunately, and thanks to Payne, he now knew what to expect from Guyan, especially if he should encounter Sukur and face him in battle. He did wonder however, if Dean had gone through something similar.

* * *

**As for Ruse's name, I could use some input as to whether he should be called the Blade Mage or the Warrior Mage. If you notice in the last part of this chapter, I did explain why it would suit Ruse, but I'm open to opinions.**


	14. Chapter 11 - Scorching Sands

Dean really hated travelling through the desert. He had crossed into Caurun just after dawn and was not enjoying the undulating dunes the desert was made of. He would've preferred another night in Hallows Edge.

He was surprised at the height that the dunes reached, though it would be even more severe at the Aegis Dunes, as it was said to reach heights of seventy blocks maximum.

It wouldn't be long before he reached them, but based on his map and the direction, he was most likely to reach the tip of the Challenger's Chasm. Dean would then follow the chasm and worry about finding Iyuna when he got there.

He had a conviction that it would be in the deeper depths of the chasm and the most inaccessible place. His plan was to survey Challenger's Chasm based on the terrain of the wall and then decide from there.

Based on what happened in Hallows Edge, he was certain that he had a sixth sense, what he dubbed as a _rogue sense_ having detected the assassin above him before he could kill Dean.

That's when he hoped that he could detect other rogues in the chasm and therefore identify the location of Iyuna and possibly make it known so that travellers could avoid it entirely.

The route along Challenger's Chasm was among the most dangerous because of the Shadow Guild stealing goods from there, mainly because of the sanctions against Iyuna.

Dean was however, nervous at returning to a place that held memories to him. In the course of his journey, he had forgotten that he was at Iyuna before but those locked memories were still untouched. Hopefully, he would find it and regain his memory back.

It was coming close to high noon and Dean expected to see the breath-taking chasm but found hindrance. He instead ended up escalating up a sixty block high dune and upon arriving at the crest, overlooked the great mountain-like sight that was the Aegis Dunes.

It could be confused for a small mountain range covered in pure white sand as compared to the pale yellow sand that surrounded the landmark.

Dean was amazed with the sight, even though it was not one of the most recognised landmarks in the Overworld. The Crystal City of Cryos City in Cryos took that prize.

"Okay," Dean said to himself, "Tozdor said that if I found the Aegis Dunes, I should go northeast and keep left of the dunes. I would then be able to ride along the southern edge of the chasm."

Dean then drove into the valley of the Aegis Dunes and pointed the vessel in the northeast direction, trying to stay away from the undulation of the dunes and remain on a constant level.

Dean eventually found a long but narrow straight and used this time to simply sit back in the leather chair and just rest his mind, attempting to destroy all of his current thoughts, even though he was still behind the wheel.

He soon enjoyed the cruise and was in the process of dozing off into a slight slumber. He had to shake himself awake to continue driving the vessel. The night before had delayed his exhaustion instead of destroying it as he had hoped.

After a couple a minutes, he felt the exhaustion return, the leather seat now feeling fluffy, the speed of the vessel seemed to slow and the dunes changed to a valley full of lush vegetation.

As he imagined this, he began to doze off oblivious to a dune in the horizon that would obstruct his path and inflict sever damage to the vessel and to him.

_Dean pictured himself in an oasis abundant with life and resources, the water completely clear and still. Trees towered to unparalleled heights to provide Dean with the shade he desired._

_He was about to drink some of the water when he saw a ripple form from the centre, the clarity of the water now fading. It continued on until it was blurred and everything in the oasis collapsed._

Dean opened his eyes, jolting himself awake. He noticed that the vessel was beginning to quiver before the shaking intensified further. Dean tried to look outside the window to view the ground but nothing was there… on both sides.

Eventually he came to the disturbing realisation… something was below him. Unexpectedly, his vessel suddenly gained altitude and set its trajectory for the dune that was before him, one Dean had not seen yet.

He braced himself engaging a secondary force field around his seat that would protect him as well. The vessel impacted against the dune with great force forcing all of the loose components to continue forward.

The vessel crumbled upon impact and tumbled along the dune to the channel of sand below. The vessel eventually settled at the base of the dune in the heart of the Aegis Dunes.

It was broken and had smoke emanating from the engine core, the two wing flaps were destroyed and the windscreen was shattered. Fortunately, Dean was still alive thanks to the force field the safety feature generated.

Once it deactivated, Dean kicked the rest of the shattered windscreen, allowing him freedom into a more natural environment. He staggered out of the vessel in complete disarray, as though his surroundings were spiralling about him inducing a dizzy spell upon him.

When he regained his bearings, he looked back to his vessel, now in pieces. He cursed at the top of his breath and began punching the air in frustration before he decided to check whether the back compartment was still intact.

Fortunately, some of the vital storage units weren't significantly damaged and he was able to get all of his gear, though a few arrows were snapped in half, all of his weapons were damaged except for the spare swords and some of the consumables got crushed in the crash.

Dean salvaged all that was still functional and intact and for good measure, closed the back compartment, then kicked it with his foot, showing his disgust for such unreliable technology.

He looked in the direction he was going and then checked the map. Challenger's Chasm could be anywhere between forty to hundred kiloblocks north and Dean would have to sulk his way there on foot.

He began to follow the north north-easterly direction along the valley of the Aegis Dunes. He could feel the intense heat reflecting off the white sands and directly onto his leather armour.

"Just perfect. Stupid Notch-forsaken piece of shit vessel!" Dean cursed.

Suddenly the ground started shaking with the magnitude increasing as time passed. Dean knew that whatever it was, it was getting closer. He looked behind him on instinct to see sand being flung into the air by a large moving mass hidden under the sand that dug its way towards him.

Dean readied his two spare iron swords having coated them in poison as he drew them. He waited for the creature to reveal itself. He noted the incredible size of the mound closing the distance and jumped out of the way as soon as he saw an increase in velocity.

The creature then jumped out and nearly sliced through Dean with its claw. It then landed with much agility in the direction Dean was going. When he did get to his feet, he was overwhelmed by what stood before him.

A pitch-black scorpion about seven blocks high with two oversized claws and a tail stinger with three needles stood before him, mighty and fearless. The _mutated_ scorpion also had four spikes on its face with no eyes or mouth.

It also had heavy plated scales running along its back and along most of its body and had small sharp teeth along its two claws. And unlike any other scorpion, this one had a second set on pincers by its head.

Upon a closer inspection, the scorpion's horns were on its legs were a two-tone between red and purple, the teeth on the ridge of its claws were blood red, the blade on the tail was red as well and its face was purple in contrast to the red horns on its face.

The purple of its face faded into black where the scales began. It looked as though every point on the scorpion was protected, so Dean wouldn't be able to strike at its vital organs.

"Are you Dean Dyewood?" the scorpion said with a highly intellectual voice.

"You… can… talk?" Dean replied, stunned by ability of the scorpion to communicate.

"Answer the question?"

"Who wants to know?" Dean countered, donning his cocky personality once more.

"I do. You and your brother have caused a bit of a stir for my Nydric brethren and I intend to put an end to you."

Dean looked at the scorpion with wide eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I am Cranak, Nydric God of Disease and Desiccation. That is all you need to know."

"So you're here to kill me, I take it."

"No. I intend to capture you and bring you before Lord Nydra himself."

Dean drew his two iron daggers and entered his battle stance.

"I'd like to see you try," he said, coating the daggers in acid.

Cranak snapped his eight block long claws at Dean threatening him.

"You will regret your decision."

Cranak then charged for Dean at an unbelievable speed. He brought his claws above his head and slammed them down on where Dean stood. Fortunately, he had been able to evade the attack.

Dean anticipated that Cranak's size would tire him out with heavy attacks like that. Dean's prediction proved wrong when Cranak continued to chase after him attempting to grab him with each claw.

It was futile trying to fight Cranak from the ground and so tried a different tactic. When Cranak had imbedded his right claw into the ground, Dean took the opportunity to ascend it and try and strike him on his back.

While Dean was on his arm, Cranak struck at him with his free claw but instead grabbed his own arm, but didn't seem to scream in pain. Dean hoped that the poison from his claw would kill him.

Dean hopped onto his back and got out his daggers. When Cranak let go of his own arm, Dean's mouth fell open. There was hardly a dent in his arm.

"How's that even possible?" Dean snapped.

"My armour comprises of three layers of reinforced Black Quartz metal, protecting me from myself."

He then aimed his claws at Dean.

"As for you…"

He then attempted to wound Dean with the teeth on his claws but proved unsuccessful due to his inability to see on his back. Cranak mostly relied on where Dean stood to note where to strike.

Dean used all of his available energy to fight the claws with his two daggers. He noticed that the poison was able to mark Cranak's armour, but not enough to penetrate through the laminated metal layers.

Eventually, Cranak's claws retreated. Dean didn't let his guard down expecting the claws to counter, but they returned to their original positions.

Dean then saw a shadow appear on Cranak's body from overhead. He looked up and saw the blade of his stinger arc back for a strike. Dean jumped to one side as the blade drove down into Cranak's back.

Dean then watched as the blade ascended into the air and once he saw no dent in Cranak's armour, his optimism suddenly subsided.

"What?" Cranak spat, "You think that would've harmed me? If it did, I wouldn't have done it. But now that I've shown you how powerful I am, I'll give you one final chance to surrender."

"Like I'd surrender to an oversized deformed scorpion. Forget it!"

"Suit yourself," Cranak replied, almost calmly.

Cranak's tail then swept over his body and knocked Dean off his back. Dean collided into the wall of a sand dune, but effectively used gravity to roll himself back into his battle stance.

Cranak charged for him. Dean dodged the incoming claw as Cranak slammed it into the ground. Cranak then tried a sweep attack with both of his claws which Dean was able to avoid by dodging.

Seeing his vulnerability, Cranak launched his tail stinger at Dean. Dean, realising his futility, blocked with his daggers which were able to parry the attack, despite being knocked back by the force of the strike.

_'Thank Notch!'_ Dean thought as he landed in the scorching sands. He'd prefer the crash landing to being injected with Cranak's poison any day.

"Do you not realise how futile your situation is?" Cranak protested, "You cannot win!"

Cranak then approached Dean and used his tail to strike Dean who with his elegance and dexterity was able to dodge each blow. Eventually Cranak alternated between using his claws and his tail to have a better chance of delivering a fatal blow.

Dean on the other hand, needed to find Cranak's weakness as his own blades and poison could not harm him. Consequently, Dean reasoned that without the tail blade and pincers, Cranak would be much less of a threat and decided to try and sever those parts.

As soon as Cranak drove his blade at Dean and uselessly imbedded it in the ground, Dean latched onto his tail just where the blade connected to the tail.

Cranak surprisingly struggled to remove the blade, the force he used trapping it in the ground.

Dean wasted no time and began sawing through Cranak's tail blade with his poison coated dagger. The rate at which the poison on his blade was evaporating increased as he sawed deeper into Cranak's tail blade.

Cranak attacked with his claws which caused Dean to ascend up his tail with Cranak's claws not too far behind. Once Dean reached a good height he let go and dropped down just before the claw could kill him.

Dean landed back at the tail, using the scales to stop his freefalling. Dean continued to saw at the tail blade, seeing how helpless Cranak was with his tail trapped in the ground.

Unfortunately, Cranak had managed to free his tail out of the pain he felt and began swinging it about wildly, even going as far as running and using the momentum to fling Dean off of him.

With luck on his side, Dean had managed to keep on Cranak, only having cut a quarter of the way through his tail. However, his luck ended when Cranak brought his tail as far forward as he could and then jerking back as far as he could, even farther than most scorpions could bend their tails.

The force forced Dean to lose his grip as he watched Cranak's double-jointed tail shrink in perspective to the distance he gained from him. The force was so grand in magnitude that Dean went straight through one of the towering dunes.

As he got up, he felt his hand touch something buried in the sand. He dug it out and identified it as a crossbow that had already been loaded with five arrows. Judging by the structure, it was a rapid-fire crossbow.

Dean then looked from where he was thrown. Cranak then smashed through the dune, his claws at the ready. Dean saw an opening under his belly, and fired three bolts from the crossbow at it.

The bolts drove through the air spiralling to their target. The heads drove into Cranak's belly, the sudden pain, causing him to jerk and tumble down the dune.

Cranak landed on his back, his belly now exposed. His belly was a red purple hue and had black markings along the sides that resembled rib marks. Dean had his two daggers ready and charged.

"Time to end you, Cranak!"

Dean climbed up his scales using the final one to jump into the air to deliver the final blow when Cranak's tail knocked Dean away. Dean back-flipped through the air and landed swiftly on his feet.

"You don't have a chance against me."

"All you have is your tail and so long as you are like that, _you_ can't win."

With that, Cranak dug his tail into the ground, lifted his claws into the air and slammed them into the air. With the lift, he bent his tail, so that he could flip right side up and land on the ground with his back in the air again.

"You were saying," Cranak sniggered.

A beam of black energy focused around his tail blade. The energy concentrated and projected into a high intensity beam which just missed Dean. He looked at his scorpion assailant confused at his sudden lack of precision.

Regardless, Dean attacked the scorpion and somehow managed to gain incredible speed. Cranak brought his claw from above in attempt to crush Dean.

With his momentum, Dean dodged the attack, using his speed to slide under Cranak, stabbing his jaw with his acid-coated blade. The pain caused Cranak to stagger back, his belly more susceptible to attack.

Dean grabbed the crossbow and fired the last two shots into Cranak's belly. He figured that the three previous shots may have disoriented Cranak to a certain extent and now sought to exploit the advantage.

Cranak screamed in agony as Dean drew his bow and coated an arrow in poison, an extremely dense coat. He aimed it at the staggering scorpion, smiling as he aimed.

"Farewell, Cranak."

He launched the arrow which inserted itself into Cranak. The pain nearly caused him to topple onto his back again, but his resilience had kept him stable and instead fell flat on his stomach.

The force caused the prongs that were imbedded in him to sink deeper, due to the sudden numbness in his eight legs. His tail fell onto his body as a result of his now weakened state.

"So, you want to tell me why you're doing all this?"

"Why should I?" Cranak spat, "I came just to kill you. That's all you need to know!"

"Surely you must have ulterior motives. Perhaps we are so much of a threat to your lord that he sent you to destroy me and someone else to destroy my brother."

"Very perceptive. But you are wrong on one point: You are not a threat to Nydra. If you were, he would be here instead of me."

Dean cocked an eyebrow at the fallen scorpion.

"So what do you get out of this?"

"Nothing, but the enjoyment of slaying you in battle, of which I have failed to do."

"And what do you plan to do now?" Dean asked, chuckling at the defeat of his opponent, "Weakling."

"You underestimate me, human!"

With that Cranak lifted himself onto his feet and fired a beam from the four prongs on his head, the beam colliding into Dean and pushing him into a nearby sand dune.

Dean found himself waking up with the giant scorpion's tail pointed at his chest. It looked as though he would not be seeing Ruse again and that Cranak had won their battle.

Unexpectedly, Cranak retracted his tail and backed away from Dean, allowing him to recover and charge at Cranak once more. Sadly, Cranak blocked the attack with his large claw and parried Dean away.

Dean fell to the ground and looked to his victor, now in a passive state, not seeking to hurt him. Confusion and doubt encompassed Dean as his attacker, a Nydric god, did not kill him.

"I don't understand," Dean admitted.

"I only sought to test your skill, Dean. Most of those I hunt down do not prove to be as resilient as you did."

"To what?"

"I just injected you with my most toxic poison and you survived… the only one to survive. You and I share the same resistance to poison."

Cranak then lifted his body to show that the imbedded bolts were gone and the holes were completely healed, though there were scars showing.

"How is that possible?"

"I am the Nydric God of Disease and Desiccation," Cranak replied landing back on his feet, "Use your head."

"I get it," Dean nodded, "But even so, aren't you going to finish me like every other Nydric?"

"Don't get the wrong idea. I still wish to kill you… but not now. I shall leave your fate to the desert and to the people of Iyuna… if you get there."

Dean slanted his head at Cranak's comment. Cranak then turned around and trotted away. He looked back to Dean though it was hard to read his facial expression.

"Until we meet again," Cranak said.

Cranak then began digging his way into the ground at a rapid speed and disappeared into the hole, the tail the last thing to disappear. Dean tried to follow him but the path had been sealed.

He was annoyed at how Cranak retreated from their battle, but he did have a certain belief that he would be killed by Cranak were his motives not so lenient.

Sadly, during the battle he had lost sight of his bearings and was unable to tell where North was. Things had not gone in Dean's favour and he would indeed submit to the desert.

That was until he saw an arrow drawn into the sand in the distance. The arrow was pointing to his left and was soaked in green acid. Dean looked in the direction the arrow was pointing and ventured forward.

~X~

It wasn't until an hour later when Dean was at the edge of the Challenger's Chasm. He assumed the width of the chasm to be about five kiloblocks as the other side lay on the horizon.

The red hue of the stone cliff was truly a magnificent sight. Dean just stared into the beautiful sight oblivious to the heat that was eating away his energy. He looked down the chasm and only saw blackness unclear of whether the chasm had a bottom.

He continued east along the path, thinking of where Iyuna may be. He knew it would be very deep and inaccessible to anyone on the surface and may even resort to descending down the rock face in order to reach it.

He just kept walking until he felt a sharp pain in his right arm. He looked at the centre of the pain and found a small arrow attached to his arm. He clutched it and pulled it out.

Upon a closer inspection, he realised what it was, but before he could say it, he felt dizzy in his head, his eyes were suddenly heavy. Dean toppled on the sand completely paralysed but still conscious.

He looked into the distance with his fading vision to see rogues appear out of thin air, a black mist appearing around them. He watched as they came to him, but he passed out before he could see more. He was now theirs


	15. Chapter 12 - Battle on the Bridge

**27 Firedawn E2 144**

Ruse had continued along the Oculus alcove after he dropped Payne off by the Cross River, having only encountered another small batch of Nydrics. Nothing he couldn't handle.

He continued on until he had reached the Guyan Coastline where Imperium was but under 500 kiloblocks away. That was where he had set up his second camp and was surprised to find no Nydric attacks.

As soon as he saw the sun rise marking the day of the 27th, Ruse got his gear ready and set off having his breakfast in the vessel. Five hours had flown by and Ruse had seen a long bridge made of emerald, quartz and thaumium blocks on the horizon.

There were also two significantly large towers where the bridge started, probably for where the mages came to collect the goods from outside traders and provide them with the appropriate reward.

He looked at his map and knew that this was the Imperium Bridge that led to the water city. It was said that there was a shield the city generated to keep Nydrics and non-mages out.

Sadly, in the last battle the Nydrics had against the humans at Imperium, Sukur had led a small team of Nydric mages and were able to pass through the shield unscathed.

Nevertheless, Ruse parked his vessel on a small hill and retrieved all of the key equipment from the rear compartment. He then found a tree with giant leaves adjacent his vehicle, plucked the leaves and covered the vessel with them.

Once he was satisfied that the vessel was completely hidden, he took off towards the Gates of Imperium, ready to accept his training as the Blade Mage.

As Ruse travelled along the path to Imperium, he noticed several flowers glow with a strong brilliance, as though responding to the magic in him. He saw this as a setback as the light would give away his position to devious viewers who may be observing him.

As he journeyed closer to the gates, the glow of the flowers amplified, like Ruse was walking on light itself. He was thankful when he escaped out of the path and could continue walking in peace.

Soon enough he arrived at the Gates. The two towers were about fifty blocks high and had white beams radiating from the pinnacle of the structure, surging into the sky.

Between them was a small access bridge supported by an arch that closely resembled a castle gate, except that this one had no gate to prevent access to the bridge. Ruse figured it was more magic that was at work.

He spotted a few guards wearing thaumic armour and wielding thaumic weapons. They had to be warriors judging by their appearance and that implied that the mage shield did not reach the coast.

From this, Ruse deduced that the city must have been built far into the ocean as it was still unable to be seen and consequently, he regretted leaving his vessel behind. Hopefully, there was a faster way of navigating the bridge.

Ruse approached one of the guards leaning against a quartz pillar enjoying the fine craftsmanship of his blade until he spotted Ruse coming. He examined him and focused on his rucksack.

"Tyr!" he yelled at the opposite tower, "We got another trader here, come quick!"

The guard took another look at Ruse and looked back at the opposite tower.

"And bring a lot of emeralds! This guy's a VIP!"

"I'm no trader," Ruse said as he got there, "I'm actually here to get into Imperium."

The guard looked at him, trying to hold back a laugh.

"You? A warrior armed to teeth in diamond wanting to just walk through the mage shield? Tell you what. I'll give you an extra emerald for making me laugh. Sound cool?"

"This was by Myron's request and Tozdor approved."

The guard's smile faded at the mention of the High Disciple and King of Minecraftia's names. The guard let out a sigh of disappointment, perceiving that he would be unable to get rid of the visitor.

Just then the other guard, named Tyr, arrived with a big sack filled to the brim with emeralds. Tyr's helmet was off exposing his red hair and green eyes, though that could've been the reflection of the emeralds.

Ruse estimated that there were roughly thirty emeralds in that sack. He wouldn't mind taking them but he did wonder about that.

"Why do you have to bring so many emeralds for a bloody rucksack?" Ruse asked.

"Have you seen your armour?" Tyr replied, "Those who wear diamond armour carry very valuable items sent by the king himself."

"So I suggest you take your gold and give us the crap in the sack," the other guard insisted.

Ruse simply walked past them and onto the eight-block wide bridge, following it to Imperium. He noticed a diagonal pattern with the thaumium and emerald blocks with glowstone in the centre to light up the bridge at night.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Tyr said.

"Don't bother," the other guard interrupted, "The shield should take care of him right about…"

He counted down as Ruse walked further towards Imperium and jerked his hand when he saw Ruse cross the mark where the shield was.

"Now!" he ended.

Sadly, Ruse had not been affected in any manner and kept his pace constant delving deeper into Imperium territory. The guards started to worry despite not knowing the exact location of where the shield was.

"Now!" the guard tried again.

Still nothing and Ruse had even looked back to watch two confused guards blankly stare at him. The cocky guard donned a straight face and went after Ruse.

"What are you doing?" Tyr asked.

"If he can get there, so can I?"

He kept on walking, closing the gap to Ruse. Adding insult to injury, Ruse walked backwards maintaining a solid constant distance to his adversary. It continued on until both increased their speed.

The guard then got repelled by an invisible force. The other guard, Tyr came to his aid and helped him onto his feet. The guard had an evil look on his face and went after Ruse once more, but got repelled again.

"Enough, mate," Tyr said, "He's through the shield and that gives him free entrance to the city."

The guard did not take that comment lightly, mainly because he felt that he was beaten. Tyr was more welcoming and gave Ruse an MSV which he explained to be a Mobile Seeker Vessel.

It was similar to a bike except that it was slightly longer and had armour plating across the entire body. It was enough to fit two people: a pilot in the front and a navigator at the back who also served as an arms man.

Tyr had told Ruse that the bridge was ten kiloblocks long and that there was a secondary checkpoint where a second shield was. Tyr said that it acted as a failsafe should the main one fail.

With that, Ruse mounted on the chrome plated MSV, started it and began his journey to the second checkpoint. He was just satisfied that he got past all that commotion.

~X~

It wasn't long before he reached the second checkpoint. It was the same as the first with the two towers and energy beams spiralling into the sky, except there was a lot more water around.

Ruse assumed their height above the water to be about ten blocks. He also noticed that the fencing used to keep them from falling into the water was made from a different material entirely: marble.

The guards there were mages instead donning thaumic robes and cowls who reacted quite bemusedly to the warrior before them. They were shocked, surprised and confused.

Nevertheless they carried on with their usual business with one of them making the decision to approach their guest.

"Your business, sir?" the mage asked.

"I've come to see your Archmage," Ruse replied, grateful for their hospitality.

The mage looked back to his fellow members who were giving Ruse an eerie look.

"Please wait here."

The mage then went to join his colleagues and started discussing things, probably about Ruse. Ruse was left to contemplate his surroundings. The ocean breeze did induce a refreshing calm that helped Ruse relax.

He watched the clear crystal oceans stretch far into the horizon on either side, no trace of land for kiloblocks.

Of course he then noticed a small trace of black mist appear to his right. He looked to the ocean on his left and the mist was also forming there as well. He dismounted from the MSV and faced the direction he came from to see a large cloud of mist creep closer.

The other mages noticed this as well and retreated to the towers leaving Ruse to do battle with whatever came his way. Soon enough a figure appeared in the mist.

Ruse watched as his opponent freed himself from the black mist, revealing himself to him. He wore a black robe with a hood that covered his face, except for the glowing purple eyes that were still visible.

The robe split into four scarves that danced in the air. The rest of his body was grey with purple and red energy coursing through his body, arms and legs. He also wore black scale gauntlets and greaves.

On his grey chest was the magic symbol for power which seethed with red energy. The creature also carried a chrome staff with a three dragon heads on the top where red energy poured out from.

Overall, the creature looked like a Nydric God and based on prior knowledge, Ruse could assume which one it was, though he could be wrong. The creature approached him, hovering all the way until he was in attack range.

"Ruse Dyewood?" he spoke with deep shriek.

"And you are?"

"Really? You don't know who I am!" the creature replied, slamming his staff into the ground, "Even when your friend Payne told you about me at the campsite."

Ruse narrowed his eyes satisfied that his suspicion had been proved correct.

"So you were watching us the whole time," Ruse replied, crossing his arms, "Watching me giving your lackeys a nice beat down. That's not the leadership I'd expect from a Nydric god, especially from you Sukur."

Sukur laughed.

"I have my own values. I am often the exception to my lord's forces."

"And that includes being able to breach through Imperium's shield? How do you do it?"

"I'm a mage just like you, though I have more experience and power."

"I doubt that."

"You know nothing about me!" Sukur said, mocking Ruse.

"I know you like your Nydric scum can die."

Sukur readied his staff for battle.

"Then prove to me that I can die!" Sukur cried and fired a bolt of lightning at Ruse.

Ruse drew his diamond sword in response and deflected the incoming bolt. He knew Sukur was the Nydric God of Magic and could therefore not hold any weapon and was not as protected as Ruse by only wearing robes.

However, he was a mage god and could prove a great threat to Ruse despite his indictment, but it was a means of tricking his mind into believing that he could win, if his will was strong though.

Ruse channelled his energy into his blade and projected a fireball at Sukur. He turned invisible but his outline was still visible via a navy blue glow, causing the fireball to phase right through him.

Sukur switched to offensive by firing projectiles from both ends of his staff, fireballs at the top and ice shards at the top. Ruse deflected each shot with great skill but some snuck trough and struck at his diamond armour.

All while deflecting projectiles, Ruse walked towards Sukur, noticing him backing up to only focus on range attacks. Typical behaviour for a mage. Ruse took a chance and charged for Sukur.

He brought his diamond greatsword from the side which Sukur blocked with the Chrome staff, lightning discharging from both weapons. Ruse pushed Sukur away and delivered another blow which Sukur parried.

"Why are you so eager to kill me?" Ruse asked trying to get the upper hand, "Are we that much of a threat to you that you seek to end us as soon as possible?"

"It's nothing personal!" Sukur replied before repelling Ruse away with a repulsion field, "This is just my way of reclaiming my honour!"

Sukur scraped his staff against the floor of the bridge which generated a growing ball of ice that he flung at Ruse with great force.

Ruse positioned his sword in front of him setting it ablaze. When the ice ball hit the sword it separated into two halves which flew past Ruse on either side, leaving him unscathed.

He took another risk and charged for Sukur, jumping in the air for a downward slice through him, though as the blade was about to touch Sukur, he separated letting the blade slide through thin air.

Sukur had managed to make another duplicate of himself, completely independent of his movement but still dependent on his goal. Ruse's focus was hindered by this sudden illusion.

Sukur took advantage of the situation and swept Ruse off of his feet as soon as he touched the ground, allowing the clone to fire a bolt of fire at him. Ruse saw this and blocked with his sword.

Fortunately he wasn't pushed back as far as he thought he would. Sukur took the opportunity to generate a force field wall before him and launched at Ruse.

Ruse sheathed his sword and braced himself for the impact placing all of his strength in his arms to stop the force. The wall collided attempting to push Ruse closer to the towers.

His greaves scraped against the floor of the bridge as he tried to push back Sukur's wall. Sukur found Ruse's attempt to overcome his power pathetic especially in seeing the large line mark in the bridge thereby illustrating Ruse's apparent lack of strength.

"Can't handle the  
pressure?" Sukur said.

Ruse didn't reply back, too busy focused on trying to stop the wall which had kept up its force, though there were signs that its speed was slowing down.

"You think you're so strong, not saying anything!"

Ruse had to ignore Sukur else he'd fall victim to his deceit and consequently lose the battle. That was what Sukur had intended not to mention that commanding and manipulating illusions was in his arsenal as well.

"So much for the mighty blade mage."

"You know nothing!" Ruse snapped.

"I know you're failing miserably."

"Then watch me succeed!"

Ruse grunted in an attempt to stop the wall from moving him. He knew he was a few blocks away from the towers and could not afford to let it be destroyed by Sukur's wall.

Soon Ruse's body was encased in a blue-coloured energy before he had managed to bring the entire field wall to a halt. The mages that retreated to the upper sectors of the tower dumbfounded at Ruse's display of power.

"Impossible," Sukur said with disbelief.

Ruse then began to push back, making his body as straight as possible to exert maximum force. Soon enough he was able to walk at a normal pace whilst pushing back Sukur's wall.

Sukur, thunderstruck, took manual control of his wall which countered Ruse's growing force. He felt it and soon the field was held stationary. Eventually Ruse became so annoyed that he was able to continue pushing the wall back with much more force, despite Sukur's input.

Flames emerged at Ruse's feet with great vigour that it was enough to lift him of the ground and thus served as a catalyst in repelling the field. Sukur tried his best to hold Ruse at bay but he failed.

With a frenzied burst, Ruse broke through the wall and upon approaching Sukur, punched him in the face, launching him a fair distance away. Sukur crashed into the ground and rolled, now a safe distance away from the towers.

It was only then when Ruse noticed his state.

"I'm flying?" he said to himself.

He reset his focus to Sukur who was returning to his feet forcing Ruse to resume his attack. He charged for Sukur albeit uneasily due to his newfound ability to fly.

Regardless he disengaged his _thrusters_ as he called them, using the momentum to slide along the surface of the bridge before delivering a high impact uppercut to Sukur, propelling him into the air.

Ruse jumped into the air, activating his fire thrusters and chasing after the ascending god of magic. At the turning point of Sukur's trajectory, Ruse stopped above him and swung the sword from above, sending Sukur plummeting to the ground.

This was followed by Ruse's sword which he threw down after Sukur. He ensured that it would not be critically influenced by air resistance by releasing it as straight as possible.

Ruse then began his descent using his thrusters to exceed terminal velocity. Sukur landed on the bridge just as Ruse reunited with his sword, their combined speed enough to break through the bridge.

Ruse knew this but he was dealing with a Nydric god, a battle whose potential glory will overshadow the damage down. Ruse's speed increased more and more as he placed his sword before him.

Once he was in range, he drove it through Sukur, leaving a large cloud of smoke that encompassed that part of the bridge. Fortunately, the bridge had not suffered sufficient destruction, perhaps due to some magic properties in its structure.

"It's over Sukur!" Ruse said pointing his sword at where he believed Sukur to be, "Yield and tis goes no further!"

But when the smoke had finally dissipated, Sukur was no longer below him and therefore had evaded Ruse's attack. He scanned his surroundings and found Sukur behind him.

"Surprise!" he said and made a clone in front of him who knocked Ruse in the chest.

Subsequently, another clone was created and gave Ruse an uppercut to his stomach pushing him back enough to create space for another clone attack. The third clone emerged and gave Ruse an uppercut with his leg to Ruse's chin, launching him into the air.

The final clone appeared above him and delivered a double hammer downward attack with sent Ruse into the ground, Ruse losing his sword during the crash.

He did a backflip onto his feet, now facing five Sukurs in a line unable to tell which one was the real one. When they each charged for him successively, Ruse charged, retrieving his sword in the process and slicing away at them.

He had managed to get through the first two with a couple of swings, causing them to warp and fade into thin air before attacking the last two with a whirlwind attack combined with lightning projectiles.

Once the clones were dispatched, Ruse attacked with eagerness and vigour. He swung his blade alternatively from the left and the right, Sukur dodging each blow.

Ruse then dashed forward with his thrusters and knocked Sukur off the side of the building, propelling him into the waters of The Great Ocean.

"Curse you!" Sukur barked before being swallowed by the ocean.

Ruse watched the bubbles Sukur left on the surface of the water waiting for the last one to reach the surface. It took a while but eventually the last bubble of air broke free from the depths of the water and the surface became still once more.

Ruse, not entirely convinced, continued on to the towers of the second checkpoint which seemed quite far, not sheathing his sword. After a minute of walking, Ruse felt a strong tremble that nearly knocked him off of his feet.

He rested along the marble railing for support only to watch a giant black serpent appear from the water. It had purple eyes and its scales had red edges, no doubt Sukur in a different form.

"Thought I was gone, didn't you?" the serpent Sukur said.

"I had my doubts," Ruse replied.

"Then you shall die with them!"

Sukur propelled his head into Ruse, open-mouthed revealing his red teeth and pitch black insides. Ruse rolled back, letting Sukur knock his head on the bridge.

Sukur switched tactics and threw his head at Ruse each time, trying to bite him, Ruse parrying each attack and attempting to deliver a critical blow.

Eventually leading him to the other side where his tail waited. Ruse saw his head retreat and considered storming him when a shadow appeared on the ground.

He looked up finding Sukur's tail simply hovering there as a predator would watch its prey. He was about to charge when the tail grabbed him around the waist and lifted him higher above the ground.

Sukur positioned his head below and opened his mouth, ready to devour Ruse. Ruse ignited his thrusters but they didn't engage until after Sukur released him.

He plummeted down and just angled himself away from Sukur's mouth, slicing through his body on his descent to the ground. When he got to the bridge, Sukur's body arced back in pain.

Ruse took the opportunity and stabbed Sukur at is underbelly which somehow repelled him away with so much power that he landed a hundred blocks away.

Though he was a water serpent, he found it difficult to regain control in his element. Ruse noted sparks surfacing all over his body and instinctively looked to his sword emanating sparks of lightning which gave him an idea.

Sukur had managed to recover and raged towards Ruse with great speed, an evil glare in his eyes. Ruse charged his blade with lightning, somehow drawing excess power from the magic inherent in the bridge.

The mass surge of power eventually coated his blade in pure energy, giant sparks of lightning bursting from the blade. Once Sukur was in range, he fired the blade at where the water was splashing, knowing full well of the outcome.

The electrical properties of the lightning mixed with the splashing water by Sukur's underbelly and soon encompassed him, the lightning rushing through his body attacking his vital organs.

Ruse knew that lightning is augmented when in water and travels much faster as well. Because of this phenomenon, Sukur's was paralysed due to the electricity tightening his muscles.

Ruse watched as Sukur screamed in agony watching his own magic work against him, eventually causing him to sink to the bottom, the lightning still inducing a strong electrical current.

"When next we meet… you… shall feel… my full…"

But Sukur's head had already sunk below the water and he was now drifting deeper underwater, the strength of the current fading. Ruse was surprised that Sukur hadn't even tried to dodge that.

Ruse had believed that he might have just killed the Nydric God of Magic and Illusion. It was a challenge for him but in the end he was the victor. Ruse returned his attention to the mages who had just come out of the tower.

They all stood there in denial at the power that they have seen before them. A simple man taking on a Nydric god and defeat him, with much skill and resilience as they described.

Because of this, the mages bowed before Ruse's skill and thanked him for his bravery, grateful that he came when he did to stop Sukur. One of the mages offered him an escort for the final stretch to Imperium.

"I've managed this far on my own," Ruse explained, "I think I can continue on by myself. Though I would appreciate it if you could inform the Archmage about this battle and my request to meet with him."

The mage nodded and immediately went to the towers, probably to send the message through magical means. The other mages made way for Ruse as he mounted on the MSV and continued on the last stretch to Imperium ready to become the Blade Mage.

* * *

**Okay so this is the end of this bulk. I just started on the next five chapters so it will take a while before I can post them up.**

**The story is also a bit cloudy, but I'm working on it as I go. Heck, some of the encounters just came to me spontaneously.**

**Please read and review and give criticism where necessary.**


	16. Chapter 13 - Dark Negotiations

**Hello Fanfic readers. Sorry this took so long, but these past two weeks have been slowly productive. So I've only been able to post the next two chapters of the bulk and will post the next three upon their completion.**

**And a Happy New Year to you all.**

* * *

**27 Firedawn E2 144**

Tozdor expected Ruse to take two days to get to Imperium and was thankful that he got his message when he reached the city of Imperium. He was still waiting for Dean's message and kind of worried about him.

The Caurun Desert was not a place for the faint of heart due to the mirages and need for water due to sudden thirst but Tozdor had confidence in Dean to make it to Iyuna, despite not witnessing his true potential like Ruse.

Tozdor was on the Pedestal overlooking Omega City. He found comfort in the high walls that enclosed Omega, keeping it safe from the Nydrics. He knew however, that it wouldn't be long before the Nydrics attacked again.

He held Notch's Grace close to his chest, praying that Notch would come to give them a miracle. Perhaps Ruse and Dean were his gift to help save them from oblivion.

Tozdor looked to the clouds passing above, whispering to them so that no one else could hear him, even though there was no one around.

"Notch, I beseech you," Tozdor began, closing his eyes and tightening his grip on his sword, "We need you the most now. The Nydrics are becoming more hostile and aggressive than ever before and they will kill all of our people. If your miracle is indeed Ruse and Dean then I ask that you help them aid us to bring peace to this blighted world. Please help us to end this war."

Tozdor opened his eyes, half expecting something to have changed, only to see the environment remain untouched, the inhabitants continuing on with their daily routines down below.

Tozdor heard footsteps behind him; it was a messenger running with a distraught look on his face. He bowed as soon as he reached Tozdor.

"Forgive my intrusion, my lord!" he said.

"What is it?" Tozdor asked.

"Someone has… demanded your presence in the Communications Room."

Tozdor's face went red with fury, aggravated at what he had just heard.

"Who thinks they are so important that they must _demand_ my presence!" Tozdor snapped.

The messenger remained silent tilting his head to the side, unsure of how to say who had made the request.

"Spit it out!"

The messenger hesitated but eventually revealed the requester.

"Armageddon, my liege."

Tozdor's eyes narrowed in suspicion. It had been several years since he had seen his adversary. He wasn't looking forward to it, but he went there nonetheless.

~X~

Tozdor entered the large room. It was situated beneath the pedestal itself, its location only known to Tozdor and his generals, Payne and five others. The room was made entirely of obsidian with iron doors, the floor and ceiling made out of titanium blocks.

In the centre of the large room was an elongated table with seven chairs on one side, the other side being attached to a wall which bore a 7x4 screen which communicated with all other comm. rooms in the Overworld and even in the Aether and Nether.

The only requirement was that the communication channels had to be linked to the correct frequency in order to allow for virtual communication. The Omega comm. room was the only channel that also included a feedback monitor that recorded the dialogue.

Tozdor had brought an operator with him and hid him behind the screen so as not to be seen and to also operate the feedback monitor. When Tozdor was ready, he sat down and watched a pulsing red button.

It showed that he was getting a call from the Nether. Blue symbolised the Overworld and White symbolised the Aether. Tozdor took a deep breath and pushed the red button sending a redstone signal to the screen.

The screen lit up, showing live footage from the Nether, the throne room to be precise. On screen, Tozdor could see the Nydric God of Armageddon sitting comfortably on his throne, two of his Nydric Gods behind him, probably Amghar and Ghammar based on their forms.

Tozdor remembers his face as clearly as day he attacked him at what was now the Shattered Islands. Nydra had blood red eyes that lacked pupils and seemed to be irradiating red smoke.

The spikes on his chest, shoulder blades were edged with a purple hue and the wing membrane was entirely red, the supports of the wing fingers coated in pitch black.

Tozdor kept his calm staring into the face of evil, staring into the face that had sent the dimensions into the hundred year war that did not seem to end. Tozdor hoped he could change that with this conversation.

"Tozdor," Nydra began; his dark voice like thunder in a hurricane, "It has been a while."

"What do you want, Armageddon?" Tozdor asked, not interested in Nydra's attempt to let his guard down.

"No need to be so formal, you may call me by my birth name."

"Just tell me what you want. I've got to get back to being king."

Nydra locked his hands together and rested his chin on them.

"That is what I want to discuss."

"How many times must I tell you? I will not yield Omega to you!"

"I heard you the last time, Tozdor," Nydra acknowledged, "I actually want to discuss Hydros City."

Tozdor cocked his eyebrow in surprise. Omega was the seat of power and that was what Nydra had wanted for the past hundred years. He could not understand why he would develop a sudden interest for Hydros.

There was nothing of interest there that Tozdor knew about. Unless Nydra knew something that was there that he did not know of. Hydros had been attacked by Nydrics before but they failed.

Tozdor suspected that someone within his army was leaking out information to the Nydrics, whom he had the most inconceivable doubt. Tozdor wanted to delve into Nydra's train of thought.

"Why Hydros?"

"You… may not believe this, but Hydros has something of value for me and my army."

That was when Tozdor remembered what Hydros had. It was the only city to ever have such an item. Upon Tozdor's realisation, he immediately saw Nydra's plan.

"Absolutely not!" Tozdor snapped, slamming his fist into the table to add to his anger.

"I assure you, you shall not refuse this deal," Nydra replied in a calm tone.

"No! I will not give you entrance into the Aether!"

Nydra leaned back into his throne, contemplating his surroundings as though he had never been there before.

"It may seem that I'm trying to favour myself, but there is something in it for you as well."

"Like what?" the king spat.

"The end of this war."

Tozdor lifted his eyebrow, both in confusion and suspicion.

"I have realised that trying to take Omega is not really feasible," Nydra explained, "However, the Aether is not fully colonised and therefore we should share it between our two cultures."

"Sharing? For a Nydric?" Tozdor scoffed.

"You misunderstand. My people have overwhelmed the Nether to the extent that we must expand, so in that manner, we are not so different from each other."

"You and I have nothing in common, Nydra!"

"That's where you're wrong, Tozdor," Nydra countered, "So stop and listen to my offer!"

Tozdor nodded, though with reluctance.

"I will pull out all of my Nydric forces from the Overworld and I will even rebuild the city of Palladin, if you give me and my people full access through Hydros into the Aether."

The offer was tempting and Nydra had more to do on his side, not to mention he was the one who decided to end the war. Tozdor couldn't believe that Nydra would actually have resorted to such an action.

"So all I have to do, is permit you access through Hydros and into the Aether and you will end this war, leaving me and all the people of the Overworld alone forever."

Nydra nodded.

"Then why am I not convinced?" Tozdor countered.

Nydra raised his eyebrow suspicious of Tozdor's logic.

"You make this claim that you will end this war, you say you and your… men are tired of it," Tozdor explained, "Yet you make no effort to end it once and for all, not even in the hundred years we have been fighting for. Do you even practice what you preach?"

"I know you have a major distrust for my people especially when we destroyed Dale Palladin's city and burned the Empyrean continent, but that is now in the past and I suggest we focus on the future."

"My focus is on the future, demon. You will not gain access into the Aether so long as I'm still king."

Nydra let out a big sigh which sounded like a low growl, disappointed with Tozdor's judgement.

"Well then, seeing as you wish to continue this war as a means of retribution for what we have done, you leave me no choice but to assault Hydros City and liberate the Aether from you."

"I doubt you will," Tozdor spat, "You have failed time and time again to breach that city."

Nydra then burst into a low laughter amused by Tozdor's attempt to threaten him. Tozdor became annoyed and ordered Nydra to stop laughing.

"You are way past your prime old man," Nydra countered, "To think that I failed when it is _you_ who has failed. I don't see any of your men in my dimension."

At that moment, Tozdor could not find anything to counter at Nydra's accusation which, in all of its retrospect, was true.

"No comment," Nydra continued, "I thought so. I could wipe you out here and now and send all of my armies to burn the Overworld to the ground."

"Then why don't you?" Tozdor countered, hating himself after realising he had said what he did.

"Because prosperity is so much more achievable if we end this war and use the Aether as a neutral ground to strengthen the bond that we have severed all those years ago."

Tozdor didn't reply. He just glared sinisterly at his adversary unable to believe that this was truly a peace treaty.

"Tell you what," Nydra reasoned, "I'll give you until tomorrow for you to make a decision as I know this is all too much for you to tolerate. So take your time to make a wise decision when I call you again."

Nydra then leaned forward until his face covered the entire screen, his red eyes pulsating with death and destruction.

"But if your decision is poor, I will take the Aether and use its power to conquer what is rightfully mine."

The screen then blacked out, ending their conversation. Tozdor stood up from his chair and leaned forward supporting himself with his arms on the table.

He had mixed emotions: fear, hatred, indecision, lack of precision, doubt being among the identified ones. In a fit of rage, Tozdor slammed his fist into the table, putting the lieutenant who had just entered in an uncomfortable position.

Tozdor looked at him with heartless eyes as though still caught in the one on one with Nydra. The lieutenant turned and proceeded to exit the room.

"Wait!" Tozdor said.

The high ranked soldier turned around to see his king in a state of complete dismay. He wanted to confirm whether he was alright but decided it would be safer to remain silent.

"I want you to do something for me."

"What would you have me do, my liege?"

"I want you to put all of our battalions on alert and to dispatch a large group of our best to patrol all the coasts of Hydros Bay."

"How many, my liege?"

"As many as we can spare. We cannot let Nydra get to the Aether."

The lieutenant, though reluctant, bowed before the king and exited the room giving Tozdor the space he needed. He knew it was unwise to leave Omega defenceless, but if it meant getting the upper hand on Nydra, it would be worth it.

~X~

Nydra leaned back in his chair not showing any emotion regarding his conversation. Ghammar and Amghar walked in front of their father seeking his opinion.

"Well that could've gone better," Amghar said breaking the manifesting silence.

"Actually it went better than I expected," Nydra replied to his juggernaut son.

Nydra dismounted off of his throne and pressed a button on the comm. screen, sending it back into the floor before a hatch filled the ditch in the floor.

Nydra paced around the throne room, explaining to his sons his reasons.

"I know Tozdor values the Overworld more than anything, but the Aether is also filled with humans but not as much as the entire overworld forces. If we can completely colonise the Aether, we will be able to unleash our full wrath on the Overworld."

"But how can the Aether help us, Father?" Ghammar asked, "It is the opposite plane to the Nether."

"That's the reason why it can help us, Ghammar. The Aether and the Nether are connected in a way that you can never understand. If we can find this connection and exploit it, we can experience tenfold energy to what we are facing at this moment."

Amghar envisioned that kind of power with him leading Nydra's armies. He felt content in watching mass destruction befall Minecraftia, each of their Nydric soldiers being as strong as them in the current state. The overworld would not survive.

"But that is not all that we have," Nydra continued.

Amghar and Ghammar returned looks of confusion.

"Thanks to Cranak and Sukur, we now have a better indication of our new adversaries the Blade Mage and the Death Rogue, despite their failure to dispose of them."

Nydra then concentrated his focus on Amghar.

"What kind of father does not teach his son proper battle techniques in killing his prey?"

"If I may, father," Amghar said, "Cranak has always been different and has his own methods of dealing with prey."

"And do consider that it was the Death Rogue he faced," Ghammar added, "Being the weaker of the two should have greatly turned the favour towards Cranak."

"But it didn't. I hope the twins are not like that, Amghar."

"I assure you, Father. They are not."

"Good," Nydra said, folding his arms behind his back, "The last thing I need is more failures, especially since Sukur is so good at it."

"So what now?" Amghar asked.

Nydra chuckled continuing his pacing up and down the throne room, his two sons still standing at attention.

"Now we act."

Nydra stopped pacing and faced his two sons.

"Ghammar," he addressed, "The prototype?"

"About thirty percent completed. It should be completed within one week latest."

"That's acceptable, but it would be better if we had it sooner."

"In order to ensure a pure wall breaching prototype without flaw, we must extend the time interval to ensure its perfection," Ghammar reasoned.

"Fair enough," Nydra approved, "Better to use the time to perfect it than to create a hunk of scrap that will fail upon its testing."

Nydra then set his focus to Amghar who tried to stand on his toes to impress his father. Sadly, it just made him look like a bigger fool in Nydra's eyes. Nydra wanted perfection, not excess foolishness.

"Amghar, I want you to go to this location in the Overworld," he said giving him a map of the Overworld, "Go there, find the object and then wait for my orders."

Amghar nodded. He found the marking to be somewhere on the outskirts of the Paladin City Ruins. He couldn't understand why he was going there but didn't ask questions either. He knew Nydra would punish him for his curiosity.

"Another thing," Nydra added, "How many of your sons can you spare for the main assault?"

"The twins, Vakar and Syren haven't had a good battle for a while now. As for Cranak, I'm unsure if he would join the battle, being stuck in the Aegis Dunes, day and night."

"I guess they would be of better use to me. You have your tasks, do them."

Amghar and Ghammar bowed before their father and were about to leave when the entire room began to fill with a black mist. Nydra saw this mist and couldn't help but smile.

He turned around and found another figure standing in the distance. He had an armoured skull for a face completely black with plating covering his mouth. There were two small red dots where the eye sockets were.

His entire body was covered with a misty cloak that was the same colour as the mist now flooding the room. On his head were three sets of grey horns. Amghar and Ghammar donned faces of jealously and envy.

"Tenedrex," Nydra addressed, "Why are you here?"

Tenedrex was the third and youngest son of Nydra, Amghar being the oldest. Tenedrex served the Ender Council of Nydric Gods as the God of Darkness and Sins, rumoured to draw power from the sins of the Overworld.

He was a renowned and dangerous fighter, having bested all of the council and was the closest in strength to Nydra himself. Tenedrex was responsible for the destruction of Trinity City at Lake Guyan.

He alone had destroyed the city to the ground and had slain close to 30 thousand soldiers by himself in just 45 minutes. He was Nydra's most powerful warrior and was only called upon in dire times.

Ghammar and Amghar both despised Tenedrex because Nydra had favoured him above them mainly due to his inability to fail at any task. They wondered why Nydra didn't send him to deal with Ruse and Dean.

"I am eager to know why I am not included in the upcoming battle, father," Tenedrex asked, his voice dark and low-pitched.

"I have my reasons," Nydra explained, "Your time is not now, but later."

"I do hope so," Tenedrex replied, "Free roaming the palace is not as fun as destroying innocents and feeding on their fear."

"I approve of your enthusiasm, Tenedrex. But you must be more patient!"

"I will wait for as long as I can tolerate."

"In the meantime, you can train the Nydric forces until Ghammar is finished with the prototype."

Tenedrex nodded and disappeared, his mist fading extensively. Nydra returned his gaze to Amghar and Ghammar.

"I do hope this does not distract you from your duties towards the cause."

"No father," they replied in unison.

"Good. You are dismissed."

Amghar and Ghammar departed from the throne room leaving Nydra alone. He went to his throne and sat on it, thinking about the upcoming battle. He smirked at his change of tactics.

He knew that his previous strategy had given them the advantage but had not secured them their progress, this way he would succeed and with Amghar and Sukur fulfilling their intended roles, they will gain in the war.

The only possible threat was Ruse and Dean, two people he had encountered in the past. He knew them and their parents as well. He could only wonder if they remembered him as well.


	17. Chapter 14 - The Archmage

Ruse had sent his message to Tozdor as soon as he reached the main gates of Imperium. It was difficult to send the message after being in awe with the colossal structure of the city.

Imperium was initially built in the sky using a ten block thick, circular base. So convinced that it would float forever, that they began building the under city below the base.

The prints were so accurate that the base served as a mirror between the sky city and the under city that if Imperium was inverted, it would be an exact match.

Now, for a century, Imperium simply floated on the waters of the Great Ocean, the under city exposed to a hundred years of corrosion and flooding. Ruse found it a shame that such a fate befell such a majestic city.

Regardless, it still retained its elegance. The foundation served as an artificial mountain with a constant gradient, thus allowing for all buildings a splendid view of the ocean around them.

At the peak of the gradient rested the great Mage Guild Hall where the Archmage and High Disciples resided. The Archmage was also the governor of Imperium based on his respected status.

Ruse had passed through the ten block high, thaumium gates and greeted the market district of Imperium. Like every other market district, it was bustling with consumers and competitors.

Ruse never expected Imperium to share similar qualities with other cities. Even most of the common folk were dressed as though they were simple civilians with no magical talents, though their presence within the field said otherwise.

Ruse slowly rode across the emerald and thaumium-diagonal path on his MSV observing what the merchants had for sale, noting some of the needless rabbiting between the two parties.

He found the most illogical goods across the market district: books that levitate independently, devices that transfer a book's knowledge into the user's mind and even a potion that allows minds to transfer bodies.

_'They will never change,'_ Ruse thought to himself, referring to the vendor's schemes to get in more profits.

A few tried to reel Ruse in but he simply carried on, more interested in meeting the Archmage. He'd give them a glare and they would instantaneously set their focus on another prospective customer.

After a while, Ruse came upon a great flight of stairs that led straight to the Guild Hall at the centre of the city, which Ruse saw on the horizon. Based on perspective, Ruse estimated the radius of Imperium to be over eight kiloblocks.

Ruse ascended the gentle, shallow steps, observing the structures of the housing. Most of them assumed a thaumium, dome-shaped roof with a marble circular style build that reached a maximum height of thirty blocks.

Being the structures at the lowest point, they were, as Ruse examined, the shortest, with the highest surrounding the Guild Hall and being well over eighty blocks tall.

~X~

After eight minutes of ascending the stairs on the hover vessel, he had reached the gates of the Guild Hall, protected by yet another shield, and received an unexpected welcome from two of the guards who were wearing thaumic armour.

Ruse expected them to be soldiers but his theory was nullified upon seeing the staves on their back. He knew their kind: battle-mages used as the frontline of the mage guild.

"Morning," one of the guards said extending his hand out, "Entrance pass please."

Ruse cocked his eyebrow and lifted his shoulders.

"No pass. No entrance!"

"Okay then," Ruse replied dismounting off of his MSV.

"Do you not know who I am and what I just did?"

"Don't care," the other guard said.

Just then the field shut down and a few mages hailed from out of the guild hall bringing the welcoming party with them. Upon a closer inspection, Ruse noted that four of them had the same clothes as Myron did, depicting them as High Disciples.

"Worry not," the leading High Disciple said, "He is our saviour."

"I saw no heroics from this one," the guard replied with a hiss, "He's not even of our kind."

The high disciple gave a sinister scowl towards the guard for his behaviour and as punishment, telekinetically repelled him away, propelling him into the wall. Ruse anticipated a similar punishment for failed training.

"This man," the High Disciple continued, "was sent by King Tozdor and recommended by our brother Myron to study here at the Guild. By the decree of the Archmage himself, he will study here."

Ruse had not expected his welcoming to go so well. He perceived being flung into the ocean as a feast for the sharks or being sent to the under city to drown.

"Let us not forget that a few minutes ago, he had engaged in battle with the Nydric God Sukur and had bested him in single combat."

Whispers spread across the mages behind him. The guard the High Disciple tossed started to regret his aggressive attitude and the other one simply stood quiet, observing the clouds gathering in the distance so as not to establish eye-contact for fear of the potential punishment.

"Anyone who can defeat a Nydric God is a worthy ally," the High Disciple continued and approached Ruse, "And we must welcome this man into our ranks and help him to reach a level of magic that will overpower the greatest of our enemies."

There was murmur throughout the welcome party. The High Disciple ignored this and set his sights on his visitor.

"Now tell us. What is your name, fellow mage?"

"Ruse. Ruse Dyewood."

"High Disciple Roir Tinver," the High Disciple replied, extending his hand which Ruse welcomed. "Archmage Oughema has been expecting you," Tinver added, stepping aside permitting Ruse entrance into the Guild.

Ruse, though hesitant entered the Mage Guild Hall ready to greet the Archmage and accept training with him.

~X~

The interior was grand. The pillars were made from white quartz and towered to ten blocks high. The floor was decorated with chequered emerald and thaumium blocks with glowstone edges.

At the opposite end of the entrance was a throne with a chandelier made from glowstone and nitor that hung from the obsidian and marble ceiling. Below that, two men engaged in a sparring contest being observed by a spectator who sat on the throne.

The spectator wore heavy thaumic armour with spiked shoulder plates and shin guards. He had a hood that covered most of his face except for his back stubble which indicated that he may have been middle-aged.

One of the shoulder plates was slightly larger than the other, composed of flowing veins of magic that would alternate between red and blue energy. At his side was a battle stave made of crimson and magic induced wood.

Tinver stopped Ruse and the other mages, explaining to him that Oughema does not like interruptions during these spell bouts. Ruse took the opportunity to observe the fighting style of the contestants.

One was a typical mage, wearing blue apprentice robe and wielding a Sprucewood Stave; his attacks were primarily elemental with fireballs, ice shards and lightning strikes.

The other utilised a more brutish approach focusing on enervating based attacks and altering both his and his opponent's physique to gain the advantage. He also wore an apprentice robe, but it was coloured red, and used an Oakwood Stave.

In the end, after five minutes of battle, the mage with the red robes bested the other in combat, mainly due to his diversity of skill and changing of strategy even though the blue-robed mage hadn't changed his.

Ruse saw how a lack of adaption led to the blue-robed mages downfall and that his predictability caused his opponent to find a weakness in his strategy and exploit to win the battle.

Even though this was not his battle, Ruse learned that unpredictability and adaptability are two vital keys to attain the advantage in battle, and one he would surely need when he would face his Nydric adversaries.

Once the bout was over, the blue-robed mage was dismissed while the red-robed mage was commended for his skill and was given a gift from Archmage Oughema before he too, was dismissed.

Tinver escorted Ruse before the Archmage and bowed before him, which Ruse did as well after seeing the gesture.

"Rise," Archmage Oughema said; wisdom and experience resonating in his voice.

"A thousand pardons for disturbing you, Archmage," Tinver replied, "But I bring you the valiant hero you have been expecting."

Tinver stood aside, revealing Ruse to him. Oughema scanned Ruse, his navy blue eyes evident with raw magic as though searching him for the magic he has indeed.

"You are Ruse correct?"

"Yes I am, Archmage," Ruse replied.

The Archmage wedged forward in his chair appearing to get a better look at Ruse.

"Our brother from Omega gave you a high recommendation and I can see why." He gave Ruse another long glance, "Your entire being is coursing with magic of unparalleled power and ability."

Ruse kept quiet, doubtful of Oughema's way of thinking.

"Pardon my manners," Oughema replied, "I am Archmage Dynald Oughema. You know that already but I wanted to make a proper introduction. Most aren't accustomed to my way of thinking."

Ruse gave him a glance of disbelief.

"Yes, I know you must think it is impossible for me to read your thoughts but let me explain something to you. It is not as difficult as you believe it to be."

Ruse's eyes widened. Again, Oughema had read his thoughts.

"Don't worry; it will all be part of your training."

Ruse nodded, albeit cautiously.

"When can I begin?" Ruse asked.

"You cannot," Tinver replied on Oughema's behalf appearing in front of Ruse, "Not until you prove yourself through our Initiation Bout."

"Like the one we just watched."

"Correct," Oughema confirmed, "Now I'll let Tinver prepare you for the upcoming battle. Be ready in fifteen minutes."

With that, Oughema dismissed the crowd before him and Tinver escorted Ruse to the right exit, possibly to the prep area.

~X~

"Just remember," Tinver restated, "Only magic attacks are to be used, no melee at all. And don't forget to stay in glowstone ring."

"I got it," Ruse said as he ventured forth into the glowstone ring that stood before the Archmage's throne.

Ruse donned an enchanted white robe and was bestowed with a Magewood Stave, two items of grand power that he knew he would not be pitted against a common apprentice.

"Due to your raw power and talent," Oughema began, "You shall spar with one of our finest battle mages."

Oughema gestured to the opposite entrance allowing Ruse to gaze upon his opponent: A strong built warrior with black thaumium robes and a helmet with six eye visors, carrying a Basalt Ash Stave.

"Meet Rex Bazar, a junior master mage. He's had his fair share of battle with human and Nydrics."

"So you pit me, a recruit, against your finest?" Ruse quarrelled.

"It was either him, or me," Oughema replied, "Besides, none of my finest; not even myself, could best a Nydric God in battle."

Ruse could see the lack of mercy Oughema gave him. A part of him thanked him for that, because no Nydric would ever show mercy. But Ruse couldn't help display him a glare that said otherwise.

"Alright," Ruse agreed, "But at the end of my training, I want to battle you."

The Archmage pondered on Ruse's proposal and saw it indeed to be a worthwhile training session. Sparring with one expertly skilled in magic would prove a prosperous exercise for them both. For Oughema, a chance to experience Ruse's powers first hand, and for Ruse: closure for his training.

"Very well," Oughema promised, "Of course, you will have to defeat Bazar in order to initiate the rest of your training."

"Done."

Ruse and Bazar prepared themselves for battle. Ruse would've felt better if he had worn his diamond armour but fortunately, Bazar wore robes as well. Bazar had not said a word during their warm-up which Ruse interpreted as a means to intimidate him.

His helmet had also covered his face, the six eye visors moulded in a frightening image. It had etchings that flowed with red magic, something that was always associated with Nydrics.

Bazar could have been a Nydric, were it not for the pale white skin of his arms, partially concealed by the long black armoured gauntlets he donned. Oughema looked at Bazar.

"Ready?" he asked.

Bazar nodded.

"Ready?" Oughema asked, directing his attention to Ruse.

"Ready!"

"Then let the bout commence."

Bazar began to spin his Basalt Staff and fired several fireballs at Ruse who had difficulty deflecting with his inexperience wielding staves. Ruse countered with a bolt of electricity which Bazar absorbed into his staff.

Bazar charged for Ruse but stopped mid-distance and slashed his stave like an uppercut, projecting a wave that repelled Ruse back, though not far enough to knock him out of the glowstone ring.

Ruse then fired bolts of fire and ice from either end of the stave, using alternating fist jab movement. Ruse was cunning and knew the effect of freezing and thawing an opponent, much the same as conducting the lightning through the water in his battle with Sukur.

Sadly Bazar deflected the projectiles, only missing a fireball that seared the robe on his right side. Ruse smirked at this small feat, now feeling comfortable in handling his new weapon.

Bazar unleashed an inferno of fire as a spray whereas Ruse countered with a chain of lightning. The two entities connected, striking at each other to get to their respective targets.

Bazar and Ruse even went as far as moving their staves to animate their elements in different directions, yet their movements mirrored each other perfectly. Oughema noted this and remained unsteady on his throne.

Eventually Bazar fired a secondary blast that channelled through the elemental skirmish, resulting in an explosion that knocked Ruse back. The force was strong enough to knock him out of the ring, but a gust of wind from his staff had saved him.

Bazar struck again, giving Ruse no chance to recover, with a whirlwind slash of wind. Ruse took his stance with his stave and blocked the attack. He then followed up with a jumping attack, projecting an arcane bolt at Bazar.

Bazar blocked with the palm of his hand, dispersing the bolt in the blink of an eye. Ruse was amazed at Bazar's level of skill and willpower to use his hand to block an attack such as that.

Bazar followed up with an uppercut freeze blast that propelled Ruse, whilst still in mid-air, higher up. Bazar snaked the ice around his opponent and once he had a solid grip, he brought him down, smashing him into the ground.

Once Ruse had recovered, he noticed that parts of his red robe were torn and ruined from the impact. He gazed at his rival, remaining in his battle stance. He had not said a word and this troubled Ruse.

Most of his adversaries would spend at least a quarter of the battle using psychology to weaken his confidence and tire him out mentally so that he could make mistakes and seal his defeat.

Ruse was tired of the ranged attacks and desired to strike at him in melee combat, knowing well that mages were skilled combatants insofar as long as they stood at a distance thereby lacking close combat skills.

But he couldn't. He was a man of his word. He had to fight this honourably and if he was to be beaten, he would still retain his honour but regardless, defeat would not greet him today. Nor on any other day.

Ruse rose, with a new fire in his heart, and lashed out at Bazar, diversifying his attacks between arcane bolts, wind slashes, fireballs, lightning strikes and ice shards. He kept his momentum through movement and consistency in his attacks.

Eventually, Bazar grew tired of deflecting and enduring Ruse's antics forcing him to drive his stave into the ground, negating all the attacks Ruse currently launched at him.

Successively, Ruse imbedded the hilt of his staff into the ground as well, only at an angle which launched several shards of marble from the floor as a volley, colliding into Bazar who failed to anticipate the trap he fell into.

Angered, as could be seen in his motion, Bazar recovered into battle, performing a full revolution and using the momentum to hurl a large fireball at Ruse. Oughema believed this to be the match decider.

However, Ruse had managed to catch the fireball and used the vigour it carried to force it around him and launch it back to where it originated. But that was not all that he did during the time he held the fireball with his stave.

In that time, Ruse had also induced a coat of lightning around the fireball and managed to subdue some of the fire to allow ice crystals to mix with the fire, thereby creating a ball composing of elemental energies.

He fired the ball at Bazar which created a pulse on impact, driving him into the far wall with great power, hence handing victory to Ruse. Ruse, sadly, felt it was an effortless victory.

He had only stuck to one strategy and used a limited amount of attacks whereas Bazar completely diversified his attacks, yet he won. He found his theory abstruse and puzzling.

Nonetheless, Oughema gave Ruse a round of applause as did the other spectators, despite the fact that he had carved a hole in the side of the hall's wall using Bazar.

"Well done, Ruse! Well done!" Oughema applauded, rising from his throne to congratulate the victor of the bout.

"I never expected you to be this… ecstatic," Ruse replied.

"Do you even know what you just did in the last attack?" Oughema had a puzzled look as though he was shocked that Ruse was oblivious to his own nature.

Ruse simply lifted his shoulders, not knowing how to respond.

"That was the _Elemental Meteor_ that you just used. Very few high level mages have the capacity to perform such a devastating attack. You were the first mage to project it… from a counter attack."

Ruse never knew he had that much power as for him. It just came to him when he needed it most and that was the important concept to him.

"You could be my personal assistant and second," Oughema continued, "I cannot see why you need training when you already know so much."

"I understand what you are saying," Ruse explained, "But I need the training, not for the skills, but how to control them and how to tap into the magic inside of me."

Oughema's smile suddenly sunk to a frown.

"This power comes only on instinct and this hinders my ability to conjure these abilities at will. That is what I need help with. Not to mention that I only know elemental-based attacks and wish to diversify my fighting style."

Oughema tapped his crimson stave while considering Ruse's words.

"Well now that I know your capabilities," Oughema added, "Your training will take much less time than I anticipated. So, consider yourself a high ranking student of the Mage Guild."

"Thank you."

"Tinver and I shall be your personal teachers in your training. You will be reserved a room in the Guild Hall as accommodation during your stay and will have full access to all areas of the hall."

Ruse found his new benefits unbelievably favoured. He figured that benefits like those had to have some restrictions and limitations.

"Yes, there are restrictions. For the duration of your training, you are forbidden to leave the city until your training is complete, as is our customs. You will also be required to complete certain tasks for us and, if given the circumstances, the first restriction will be ignored and you will be accompanied by a fellow acolyte to complete a task outside of Imperium. But you shouldn't worry as quests such as those hardly ever occur."

"So what's the first step?" Ruse asked; eager to begin his training.

Oughema escorted Ruse through the left exit, gesturing to one of his disciples to retrieve something for him. He then placed his hand on Ruse's shoulder, explaining him his first requirement.

"I'm sure you've noticed that every mage here as a different stave."

"Not really, but I did see some made from rare materials."

"Not only that. Each one, despite some common similarities, is carved differently and is given to each of our mage recruits. This is their weapon for life until death and you will see why when your training is finished."

At this point they ascended a flight of quartz stairs that Ruse estimated led to the centre of the Guild Hall. It was a circular shaped room with a hole in the centre.

Two beams of light emanated from the holed, beams of which Ruse was unfamiliar with. That was the case until he saw a mage descend down on one of them and disembarking off of it on their floor. He deduced that those were Arcane Levitators.

"Please tell me I won't have to fight with another stick."

"You won't," Archmage Oughema replied, putting Ruse's strain to rest, "I know from Myron and Tozdor that you are at your best with a greatsword. So we will grant you your weapon."

They then stopped just in front of the Arcane Levitator beams. Ruse snuck a peek at it and figured that it must travel directly to the base of the city and even further into the flooded under city.

"However, there is good news and bad news regarding the blade. Which would you like to hear first?"

"Give me the good."

"The blade you will receive is actually a powerful Nydric relic infused with pure magic. In fact it is so powerful, that Armageddon himself used it in his first assault of Imperium."

Ruse could not believe that he would get to wield a weapon used by the Nydric God of Armageddon, though there was one thing he found incongruent.

"How did it land up in your hands?" Ruse asked.

"Call it luck;" Oughema replied bluntly, "Armageddon lost the blade and abandoned it when he could concoct equally destructive power with his bare hands."

"So where is it now?"

"That's the bad news," Oughema stated and gestured to the Arcane Levitator.

Ruse couldn't see the setback, until he realised exactly where he was in Imperium: at the highest point.

"Are you saying it's down there?" Ruse snapped.

Oughema nodded.

"And…" the Archmage added, "You have to travel to the Under City alone to retrieve it."

Ruse's subsequent expression was that of shock and disbelief. Oughema saw the person he gestured to before their walk and went to claim what he had wanted.

"You want me to swim all the way down there to get a rusty old blade!"

"That blade," Oughema countered, feeling insulted with Ruse's disrespect, "Is more powerful than any other weapon on the Overworld in its current state and when we are done with it, it will rival that of a Nydric God. Besides, the blade rests on the seventh floor from the base, which is still in good condition, so you won't have to _swim all the way down there_ to get it."

Ruse dropped his head, realising his guilt.

"Sorry about that, Archmage."

"It's all new for you, I understand. But we cannot have any delays, so I suggest you retrieve your blade and then I promise… we will begin your training together."

Ruse nodded and approached the Arcane Levitator, feeling uncertain but determined. He looked back at Oughema who gave him a thumbs up. Ruse jumped into the beam and descended down to the under city, ready for anything he may encounter.

* * *

**Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please read and review and to those who have already reviewed, I appreciate your feedback and will be sure to acknoweldge it.**


End file.
